HİZMET REHBERİ
Kur'an Şakirdlerinin Hizmet Rehberi Müellifi B e d i ü z z a m a n S a i d N u r s i Mukaddime بِاسْمِهِ سُبْحَانَهُ اَلسَّلاَمُ عَلَيْكُمْ وَ رَحْمَةُ اللَّهِ وَ بَرَكَاتُهُ اَبَدًا دَائِمًا Risale-i Nur şahs-ı manevîsinin mümessil-i muhteremi, ebedî Kur'an hakikatlarının dellâlı, mübelliği ve naşiri olan ve bütün şahsiyetini Risale-i Nur vasıtasıyla -biiznillah- ebede kadar istifade ve istifazaya medar bir şekilde devam ettiren Üstadımız Bediüzzaman Said Nursî Hazretlerinin meslek ve meşrebine dair Kur'andan ders aldığı çok muazzam bazı hakikatleri, hizmet-i imaniyede bulunan Nur Şakirdleri için daima tazelenen bir dersimiz ve her vakit temessük edeceğimiz değişmez düsturumuz, maddî - manevî her türlü engeller karşısında muvaffakıyete, rıza-yı İlahîye îsal edici en ehemmiyetli rehberimiz manasıyla neşrediyoruz. Çünki Risale-i Nur'un dairesi çok genişlemiş; çok muhtelif efkâr ve mizaç sahibleri, bu hizmet safında yer almışlardır. Elbette bütün efkâr, kanaat, meslek ve meşrebler üstünde makam-ı sıddıkiyette yer tutmuş ve şahs-ı manevî-i l-i Beyt'in mümessili olarak hizmet-i Kur'aniyenin başına geçmiş Üstad Bediüzzaman'ın a'zamî ihlas, a'zamî sadakat ve a'zamî fedakârlık manasını ihtiva eden, gösteren ve işaret eden mesleğini nazara vermek lâzım gelmektedir. Ta ki, hizmet-i Nuriyede bulunacak Kur'an Şakirdleri kıyamete kadar bu düsturlar müvacehesinde hareket etsinler. Muvaffakiyetin ve rıza-yı İlahîye nailiyetin, ancak bu suretle mümkün olacağına kat'i kanaat getirsinler. Şimdi câmia-i İslâmiye umumiyetle Risale-i Nur'da tecelli eden hakikat-ı Kur'aniyeye sarılmış bulunmaktadır. Hem nev'-i beşerin dahi cazibedar siyaset hâdiselerinin tevakkufu neticesinde, rahmet-i İlahiye ile hakaik-ı Kur'aniyeye yapışacağı emareleri görünüyor. Hem Kur'anın hak ve hakikata, akıl ve mantığa dayanan delil ve hüccete istinad eden ve bütün mes'elelerini akla tesbit ettiren bir Kitab-ı Mukaddes olduğunu, zeminin her tarafında ve kâinat safahatında neşreden, ilân ve isbat eden Risale-i Nur bugün âlem-i İslâm ve insaniyetin nazar-ı takdir ve tahsinini celbetmiş bulunuyor. Bu itibarla Risale-i Nur'un mazhar olduğu küllî muvaffakiyet ve mahiyetinin ve Hazret-i Üstad'ın mazhariyetinin esaslarını ifade etmek îcab ediyor. Risale-i Nur hizmetinde tecelli eden rıza-yı İlahî ve tevfik nurlarının tevali ve devam etmesi için herhalde Hazret-i Üstad Bediüzzaman'ın takib ettiği meslek ve meşrebi, yarım asra yaklaşan uzun bir hizmet devresinde muhtelif hâdiseler, şiddetli tazyikat ve hücumlar karşısında maddî ve manevî engeller içerisinde takındığı tavır, niyaz ve yaşadığı halet-i ruhiye ve gösterdiği azim ve sadakat gibi ahvali olan "sıddıkiyet mesleğidir" ki; Nur Talebeleri için ehemmiyetle bilinmek, anlaşılmak ve yaşanmak îcab eder. Çok dikkatle üzerinde durulması, tefekkür edilmesi gereken bedihi bir hakikat vardır ki, o da şudur: Risalelerde, mektublarda, lâhikalarda defalarca yazıldığı gibi mübarek Üstadımıza müracaat edenler ve ziyarete gelen bütün ziyaretçiler hemen umumiyetle daima görüyorlardı ki: Üstadımız onların nazarlarını Risale-i Nur'a tevcih ediyordu. Acaba bunun sırr-ı hikmeti ne idi? Mütemadiyen ne için bu noktada tahşidat yapıyordu? Evet bu muazzam bir hakikattır ve Hazret-i Bediüzzaman'a kâfil bir muazzam hakikatın ifadesidir ki, dersimizi hakaik-ı Kur'aniye ve envâr-ı imaniye hazinesi olan Risale-i Nur'dan aldığımız gibi, birbirimizle manevî münasebet, alâka, uhuvvet ve muhabbet düsturlarımızı da hep o Risale-i Nur'dan ders alacağız. Evet bu zamanda, bu dehşetli ve cihanşümul hâdiseler hengâmında Kur'an Şakirdleri cüz'î ve küllî, ferdî ve içtimaî bütün ders ve ikazlarını Risale-i Nur'la tahsil edeceklerdir. Çünki Kur'anın bu asra bakan vechesini ve Resul-i Ekrem Aleyhissalâtü Vesselâm'ın bu zamandaki vezaif-i diniye tavrını küllî bir mana ile şimdi bu suretle Risale-i Nur'la görmüş, anlamış bulunuyoruz. Bu Hizmet Rehberi'ndeki yazılar, bahisler, Risale-i Nur'un Mektubat, Lem'alar, Şualar, Müdafaalar ve Lâhika Mektublarından alınan ve hizmet-i Nuriyeye kısmen meslek-i Nuriyeye temas eden kısımlardan ancak birer cüz'üdür. Risale-i Nur baştan başa bütün hakaik ve bahisleriyle Mektubat ve Müdafaat, hepsi de bu asırda bir cadde-i kübra-i Kur'aniye olan bu sırat-ı müstakim âyine-i mücellasını beyan ve ifade ederler. Risale-i Nur müellifi muazzez Üstadımız uzun yıllar boyunca hizmet-i Nuriyenin muhtelif safhalarında talebeleriyle birlikte maruz bırakıldığı çeşitli hallerde zaman ve zemine münasib ve o hallere muvafık ders, ikaz ve irşadlarda bulunmuştur. Risale-i Nur'daki hakaik, nasılki doğrudan doğruya feyz-i Kur'andan mülhem hakaik-ı imaniyedir, zaman ve zemine göre değişmez ebedî hakikatlardır. O kudsî hakaikın ders ve taliminde, neşir ve ilânatında da hizmete taalluk eden irşad, ikaz, teşvik ve tergibi tazammun eden şu gelecek mes'eleler de herhalde değişmez dersler ve esasattır ki, Nur Talebeleri hayatın ve hizmetin muhtelif saha ve safhalarında onlardan istifade ederler, müşkilatlarını giderirler. Daha geniş istifade için bu Hizmet Rehberi'nin menbaı olan Külliyat-ı Nuriye ve mektubatı mütalaa etmelidirler. Bu Hizmet Rehberi ancak o küllî ve muazzam hakikatın bir küçük nümunesidir. Bu Rehber'deki bazı kısa bahisler ve cümlelerden derhal o bahis ve cümlelerin alındığı risalelere müracaatla mes'eleleri geniş isbat ve izahatla elde etmek, derketmek lâzımdır. Hizmet Rehberi'nde esas umde ve hakaik, İhlas Risaleleri ile Uhuvvet Risaleleri'dir. İhlas Risalesi'nin onbeş günde bir defa okunmasının emredilmesiyle, sırr-ı ihlas ve uhuvvetin Nur Talebeleri mabeyninde bizzât istimalinin azameti ve ehemmiyeti anlaşılmaktadır. Bu Hizmet Rehberi, Külliyat-ı Nur'dan ve mektublardan, İhlas ve Uhuvvet Risalelerindeki düsturları ve esasları teyid ve takviye eden bahislerden müteşekkildir. Cenab-ı Erhamürrâhimîn'den bütün esma-i hüsnasını şefaatçı yapıp niyaz ederiz ki; bizleri sırr-ı ihlasa muvaffak eylesin. mîn. Nur Talebeleri بِاسْمِهِ سُبْحَانَهُ اَلسَّلاَمُ عَلَيْكُمْ وَ رَحْمَةُ اللَّهِ وَ بَرَكَاتُهُ اَبَدًا دَائِمًا Ey kardeşlerim! Sizler biliyorsunuz ki; bizim mesleğimizde benlik, enaniyet, şan ü şeref perdesi altında makam sahibi olmaktan, öldürücü zehir gibi ondan kaçıyoruz. Onu ihsas eden hâlâttan şiddetle ictinab ediyoruz. Elbette burada, altı-yedi sene gözünüzle ve yirmi seneden beri tahkikatınızla anlamışsınız ki, ben şahsıma karşı hürmet ve makam vermek istemiyorum. Sizleri o noktada şiddetle tekdir etmişim. Benim haddimden fazla mevki vermeyiniz, diye sizden darılıyorum… (Tarihçe-i Hayat 302) Said tam toprak gibi mahviyet ve terk-i enaniyet ve tevazu-u mutlakta bulunmak şarttır; tâ ki Risalet-in Nur'u bulandırmasın, tesirini kırmasın… (Kastamonu Lâhikası 18) ---- Sonra en zaîf bir damar-ı insanî olan şan ü şeref ve rütbe noktasında bana çok elîm bir tarzda o zaîf damarımı tutmak için emredilmiş ihanetler, tahkirlerle, damara dokunduracak işkencelerle dahi hiç bir şeye muvaffak olamadılar. Ve kat'iyyen anladılar ki, onların perestiş ettiği dünyanın şan ü şerefini bir riyakârlık ve zararlı bir hodfüruşluk biliyoruz, onların fevkalâde ehemmiyet verdikleri hubb-u câh ve şan ü şeref-i dünyeviyeye beş para ehemmiyet vermiyoruz, belki onları bu cihette divane biliyoruz… (Tarihçe-i Hayat 515) ---- Bundan otuz sene evvel, Cenab-ı Hakk'ın inayetiyle dünyada muvakkat şan ü şeref ve enaniyetli hodfüruşluk ve şöhretperestliğin ne kadar zararlı ve ne kadar faidesiz ve manasız olduğunu hadsiz şükr olsun ki, Kur'anın feyziyle anlamış bir adam, o zamandan beri bütün kuvvetiyle nefs-i emmaresiyle mücadele edip, mahviyetle benliği bırakmak ve tasannu ve riyakârlık yapmamak için, elden geldiği kadar çalıştığına ona hizmet veya arkadaşlık edenler kat'î bildikleri ve şehadet ettikleri halde ve yirmi seneden beri herkes kendi hakkında hoşlandığı ziyade hüsn-ü zan ve teveccüh-ü nâs ve şahsını medih ve senadan ve kendini manevî makam sahibi olduğunu bilmekten herkese muhalif olarak bütün kuvvetiyle kaçması, hem has kardeşlerinin onun hakkındaki hüsn-ü zanlarını reddedip o halis kardeşlerinin hatırlarını kırması ve yazdığı cevabî mektublarında onların onun hakkında medihlerini ve ziyade hüsn-ü zanlarını kırması ve kendini faziletten mahrum gösterip bütün fazileti Kur'anın tefsiri olan Risale-i Nur'a ve dolayısıyla Nur şakirdlerinin şahs-ı manevîsine verip kendini âdi bir hizmetkâr bilmesi kat'î isbat ediyor ki; şahsını beğendirmeğe çalışmadığı ve istemediği ve reddettiği halde… (Tarihçe-i Hayat 526) ---- Hem bu Yeni Said, Eski Said gibi kendine hürmet ve teveccüh kazanmak ve şân ü şeref bulmak; kat'iyyen aleyhindedir, kabul etmez… (Tarihçe-i Hayat 495) ---- Ben nefsimi tebrie etmiyorum, nefsim her fenalığı ister. Fakat şu fâni dünyada, şu muvakkat misafirhanede, ihtiyarlık zamanında, kısa bir ömürde, az bir lezzet için; ebedî, daimî hayatını ve saadet-i ebediyesini berbad etmek, ehl-i aklın kârı değil. Ehl-i aklın ve zîşuurun kârı olmadığından, nefs-i emmarem ister istemez akla tabi olmuştur... (Mektubat 68) ---- Evet nefsini beğenen ve nefsine itimad eden, bedbahttır. Nefsinin ayıbını gören, bahtiyardır… (Mektubat 329) ---- Medar-ı şeref tanıdığı bütün ecdadını ve medar-ı iftihar bildiği bütün geçmişlerini ve ruhen nokta-i istinad telakki ettiği selef-i sâlihînin cadde-i nuranîlerini terkedip heveskârane, hevaperestane, riyakârane, şöhretperverane, bid'akârane işlerde ve harekâtta bulunsa; manen bütün ehl-i hakikat ve ehl-i imanın nazarında en alçak mevkie düşer... (Mektubat 414) ---- Dördüncü Hatvede: كُلُّ شَيْءٍ هَالِكٌ اِلاَّ وَجْهَهُ dersini verdiği gibi: Nefs, kendini serbest ve müstakil ve bizzât mevcud bilir. Ondan bir nevi rububiyet dava eder. Mabuduna karşı adavetkârane bir isyanı taşır. İşte gelecek şu hakikatı derketmekle ondan kurtulur. Hakikat şudur ki: Herşey nefsinde mana-yı ismiyle fânidir, mefkuddur, hâdistir, madumdur. Fakat mana-yı harfiyle ve Sâni'-i Zülcelal'in esmasına âyinedarlık cihetiyle ve vazifedarlık itibariyle şahiddir, meşhuddur, vâciddir, mevcuddur. Şu makamda tezkiyesi ve tathiri şudur ki: Vücudunda adem, ademinde vücudu vardır. Yani, kendini bilse, vücud verse; kâinat kadar bir zulümat-ı adem içindedir. Yani, vücud-u şahsîsine güvenip Mûcid-i Hakikî'den gaflet etse, yıldız böceği gibi bir şahsî ziya-yı vücudu; nihayetsiz zulümat-ı adem ve firaklar içinde bulunur, boğulur. Fakat enaniyeti bırakıp, bizzât nefsi hiç olduğunu ve Mûcid-i Hakikî'nin bir âyine-i tecellisi bulunduğunu gördüğü vakit, bütün mevcudatı ve nihayetsiz bir vücudu kazanır. Zira bütün mevcudat, esmasının cilvelerine mazhar olan Zât-ı Vâcib-ül Vücud'u bulan bir kalb herşey'i bulur… (Mektubat 460) ---- Gaye-i hayal olmazsa veyahut nisyan veya tenasi edilse; ezhan enelere dönüp etrafında gezerler… (Mektubat 472) ---- Bir fikre davet, cumhur-u ülemanın kabulüne vâbestedir. Yoksa davet bid'attır, reddedilir… (Mektubat 470) ---- İhsan-ı İlahîden fazla ihsan, ihsan değildir. Her şeyi, olduğu gibi tavsif etmek gerektir… (Mektubat 473) ---- Cemaatte vâhid-i sahih olmazsa; cem' ve zamm, kesir darbı gibi küçültür… insanlarda sıhhat ve istikamet ile vahdet olmazsa; ziyadeleşmekle küçülür, bozuk olur, kıymetsiz olur… (Mektubat 475) اَلسَّلاَمُ عَلَيْكُمْ وَ رَحْمَةُ اللَّهِ وَ بَرَكَاتُهُ Aziz, sıddık kardeşim! Bilmukabele biz de Ramazanınızı tebrik ediyoruz. Rü'yalarınız pek çok mübarektirler. İnşâallah, Cenab-ı Hak sizi büyük ihsanlara mazhar eyleyecek, diye bir işarettir. Bence bu zamanda en büyük bir ihsan, bir vazife, imanını kurtarmaktır, başkaların imanına kuvvet verecek bir surette çalışmaktır. Sakın, benlik ve gurura medar şeylerden çekin. Tevazu, mahviyet ve terk-i enaniyet, bu zamanda ehl-i hakikata lâzım ve elzemdir. Çünki bu asırda en büyük tehlike, benlikten ve hodfüruşluktan ileri geldiğinden; ehl-i hak ve hakikat, mahviyetkârane daima kusurunu görmek ve nefsini itham etmek gerektir. Sizin gibi ağır şerait içinde kahramancasına imanını ve ubudiyetini muhafaza etmesi, büyük bir makamdır… Madem sizde büyük bir himmet ve kuvvetli bir iman var; tam bir ihlas ve tam bir mahviyetle, sebatkârane Risale-i Nur'a şakird ol. Tâ binler, belki yüzbinler şakirdlerin şirket-i maneviye-i uhreviyelerine hissedar ol. Tâ senin hayırların, iyiliklerin cüz'iyetten çıkıp küllîleşsin, âhirette tam kârlı bir ticaret olsun. (Tarihçe-i Hayat 482) Said Nursî ---- Bir kardeşimiz kusurunu görmediği münasebetiyle, onu ikaz için yazılmış ince bir mes'eledir. Belki size faidesi olur diye yazdık. Bir zaman evliya-i azîmeden nefs-i emmaresinden kurtulanlardan birkaç zâttan, şiddetli mücahede-i nefsiyeler ve nefs-i emmareden şekvalarını gördüm. Çok hayret ediyordum. Hayli zaman sonra, nefs-i emmarenin kendi desaisinden başka, daha şiddetli ve daha ziyade söz dinlemez ve daha ziyade ahlâk-ı seyyieyi idame eden ve heves ve damar ve a'sab, tabiat ve hissiyat halitasından çıkan ve nefs-i emmarenin son tahassüngâhı bulunan ve nefs-i emmareyi tezkiyeden sonra onun eski vazife-i seyyiesini gören ve mücahedeyi âhir ömre kadar devam ettiren, bir manevî nefs-i emmareyi gördüm. Ve anladım ki, o mübarek zâtlar hakikî nefs-i emmareden değil; belki mecazî bir nefs-i emmareden şekva etmişler. Sonra gördüm ki, İmam-ı Rabbanî dahi bu mecazî nefs-i emmareden haber veriyor. Bu ikinci nefs-i emmarede şuursuz kör hissiyat bulunduğu için, akıl ve kalbin sözlerini anlamıyor ve dinlemiyor ki, onlarla ıslah olsun ve kusurunu anlasın. Yalnız tokatlar ve elemler ile nefret edip veya tam bir fedailiğe her hissini maksadına feda etsin. Ve Risale-i Nur'un erkânları gibi herşeyini, enaniyetini bıraksın. Bu acib asırda dehşetli bir aşılamak ve şırınga ile hem hakikî, hem mecazî iki nefs-i emmare ittifak edip; öyle seyyiata öyle günahlara severek giriyor, kâinatı hiddete getiriyor. Hattâ kendim, bir dakika zarfında yirmi paralık bir sıkıntı ile, altmış liralık bir haseneye tercih etmeye çalıştım. Hem on dakika zarfında, büyük bir mücahede-i manevîde, benim cephemde kırkikilik bir top gibi düşmanlarıma atıp yol açtığı halde; o iki nefs-i emmarenin muvakkat bir gaflet fırsatında, hodgâmlık ve meyl-i tefevvuk gibi gayet zulümlü ve zulümatlı hissiyle, büyük bir şükür ve teşekkür yerine, "Ne için ben atmadım" diye en çirkin bir riya ve rekabet damarını hissettim. Cenab-ı Hakk'a yüzbin şükür ediyorum ki, Risale-i Nur ve bilhassa İhlas Risaleleri o iki nefsin bütün desaisini izale ve onların açtığı yaraları tedavi ettiği gibi, o bir dakika ve on dakikadaki haletleri birden izale etti. Ve manevî bir istiğfar olan kusurumu bildim. O hatanın muaccel cezası olan içindeki elemden ve azabdan kurtuldum...(Kastamonu Lâhikası 233) ---- Benim bu otuz sene hayatımda ve Yeni Said tabir ettiğim zamanımda bütün Risale-i Nur'da yazdıklarım ve şahsıma temas eden hakikatlarının tasdikiyle ve benimle ciddî görüşen ehl-i insaf zâtların ve arkadaşların şehadetleriyle iddia ediyorum ki: Ben nefs-i emmaremi elimden geldiği kadar hodfüruşluktan, şöhretperestlikten, tefahurdan men'e çalışmışım ve şahsıma ziyade hüsn-ü zan eden Nur talebelerinin belki yüz defa hatırlarını kırıp cerhetmişim. Ben mal sahibi değilim, Kur'anın mücevherat dükkânının bir bîçare dellâlıyım dediğimi; hem yakın dostlarım, hem kardeşlerimin tasdikleriyle ve emarelerini görmeleriyle, ben değil dünyevî makamatı ve şan ü şerefi şahsıma kazandırmak, belki manevî büyük makamat faraza bana verilse de, fakat hizmette ihlasıma nefsimin hissesi karışmak ihtimaline binaen korkarak o makamatı da hizmetime feda etmeğe karar verdiğim ve fiilen de öylece hareket ettiğim halde…(Şualar 395) ---- Bunu da size kat'iyyen beyan ediyorum: Şahsıma tahkir ve ihanet ve çürütmek ve işkence, ceza gibi ne gelse; -Risale-i Nur'a ve şakirdlerine benim yüzümden zarar gelmemek şartıyla, şimdiki mesleğim itibariyle- kabule karar vermişim. Bunda da âhiretim için bir sevab var. Ve nefs-i emmarenin şerrinden kurtulmama bir vesiledir diye bir cihette ağlarken memnun oluyorum. Eğer bu bîçare masumlar benimle beraber bu mes'elede hapse girmese idiler, mahkemenizde pek şiddetli konuşacaktım… (Şualar 397) ---- Bu mes'ele yalnız şahsıma taalluk etseydi, ben cidden nefs-i emmaremi tam kırmak için ona minnetdar olurdum. Mesleğimiz, bu zamanda hakka hizmet, bütün bütün terk-i enaniyetle olabileceğini kat'î kanaatımız olduğu gibi; yirmi senedir nefs-i emmarem ister istemez o mesleğe itaate mecbur olmuş. Risale-i Nur ve mukaddematları, buna bir hüccet-i katıadır. Fakat garaz ve inad ve bir nevi taassub-u meslekiyeyi ihsas eden ve esrar-ı mestûreyi işaa suretinde gelen itiraz ve ayıblara karşı Eski Said (R.A.) lisanıyla derim: İşte meydan! En mutaassıb ülemadan ve en büyük veliden tut, tâ en dinsiz feylesoflara ve müdakkik hükemalara, Risale-i Nur'daki davaları isbat etmeğe hazırım ve hem de isbat etmişim ki, benim mahvıma ve i'damıma mütemadiyen çalışan zındık feylesoflar ve mülhidler, o davaları cerhedemiyorlar ve edememişler!…(Sikke-i Tasdik-i Gaybî 62) ---- İnsan nisyandan alındığı için, nisyana mübteladır. Nisyanın en kötüsü de nefsin unutulmasıdır. Fakat hizmet, sa'y, tefekkür zamanlarında nefsin unutulması, yani nefse bir iş verilmemesi dalalettir. Hizmetler görüldükten sonra neticede, mükâfat zamanlarında nefsin unutulması kemaldir. Bu itibarla ehl-i dalal ile ehl-i kemal, nisyan ve tezekkürde müteakistirler. Evet dâll olan kimse, bir iş ve bir ibadet teklifinde başını havaya kaldırarak firavunlaşır. Lâkin mükâfatın, menfaatın tevziinde bir zerreyi bile terketmez. Amma nefsini unutan ehl-i kemal sa'y, tefekkür, sülûk zamanlarında herşeyden evvel nefsini ileri sürüyor; fakat neticelerde, faidelerde, menfaatlerde nefsini unutmakla en geriye bırakıyor…(Mesnevi-i Nuriye 238) ---- Eğer onun tahkiri ve beyan ettiği kusurlar, şahsıma ve nefsime ait ise; Allah ondan razı olsun ki, benim nefsimin ayıblarını söyler. Eğer doğru söylemiş ise, beni nefsimin terbiyesine sevkeder ve gururdan beni kurtarmaya yardımdır. Eğer yalan söylemiş ise, beni riyadan ve riyanın esası olan şöhret-i kâzibeden kurtarmaya yardımdır… (Mektubat 64 ) ---- Üçüncü Hastalık: "Gurur"dur. Evet gurur ile insan maddî ve manevî kemalât ve mehasinden mahrum kalır. Eğer gurur saikasıyla başkaların kemalâtına tenezzül etmeyip, kendi kemalâtını kâfi ve yüksek görürse, o insan nâkıstır. Böyle insanlar, malûmat ve keşfiyatlarını daha yüksek görmekle, eslaf-ı izamın irşadat ve keşfiyatlarından mahrum kalırlar. Ve evhama maruz kalarak bütün bütün çizgiden çıkarlar… (Mesnevi-i Nuriye 66) ---- Cenab-ı Hak tarafından insanlara verilen benlik ve hürriyet, uluhiyet sıfatlarını fehmetmek üzere bir vâhid-i kıyasî vazifesini görüyor. Maalesef sû'-i ihtiyar ile hâkimiyet ve istiklaliyete âlet ederek tam bir firavun olur… (Mesnevi-i Nuriye 67) ---- Mümkinatın da iki vechi vardır: Birisi: Enaniyet ile vücuddur. Bu ise, ademe gider ve ademe kalbolur. İkincisi: Enaniyetin terkiyle ademdir. Bu ise Vâcib-ül Vücud'a bakar bir vücud kazanır. Binaenaleyh vücud istersen, mün'adim ol ki vücudu bulasın!… (Mesnevi-i Nuriye 70) ---- Ey şan ve şerefi, nam ve şöhreti isteyen adam! Gel, o dersi benden al. Şöhret ayn-ı riyadır ve kalbi öldüren zehirli bir baldır. Ve insanı insanlara abd ve köle yapar. (Mesnevi-i Nuriye 83) Said Nursî ---- Aziz, sıddık kardeşlerim! Kastamonu'da ehl-i takva bir zât, şekva tarzında dedi: "Ben sukut etmişim. Eski halimi ve zevkleri ve nurları kaybetmişim." Ben de dedim: Belki terakki etmişsin ki, nefsi okşayan ve uhrevî meyvesini dünyada tattıran ve hodbinlik hissini veren zevkleri, keşifleri geri bırakıp, daha yüksek makama, mahviyet ve terk-i enaniyet ve fâni zevkleri aramamak ile uçmuşsun. Evet bir ehemmiyetli ihsan-ı İlahî; ihsanını, enaniyetini bırakmayana ihsas etmemektir.. tâ ucb ve gurura girmesin. Kardeşlerim! Bu hakikata binaen, bu adam gibi düşünen veya hüsn-ü zannın verdiği parlak makamları nazara alan zâtlar, sizlere bakıp içinizde mahviyet ve tevazu ve hizmetkârlık kisvesiyle görünen şakirdleri âdi, âmi adamlar görür ve der: "Bunlar mı hakikat kahramanları ve dünyaya karşı meydan okuyan? Heyhat! Bunlar nerede, evliyaları bu zamanda âciz bırakan bu kudsî hizmet mücahidleri nerede?" diyerek dost ise inkisar-ı hayale uğrar, muarız ise kendi muhalefetini haklı bulur. (Şualar 317) Said Nursî ---- Bazan bir şeye şiddetli muhabbet, o şeyin inkârına sebeb olur. Ve keza şiddet-i havf ve gayet azamet ve aklın ihatasızlığı da inkâra sebeb olur… (Mesnevi-i Nuriye 103) ---- Ey nefis! Eğer takva ve amel-i sâlih ile Hâlıkını razı etti isen, halkın rızasını tahsile lüzum yoktur; o kâfidir. Eğer halk da Allah'ın hesabına rıza ve muhabbet gösterirlerse, iyidir. Şayet onlarınki dünya hesabına olursa kıymeti yoktur. Çünki onlar da senin gibi âciz kullardır. Maahaza ikinci şıkkı takib etmekte şirk-i hafî olduğu gibi, tahsili de mümkün değildir. Evet bir maslahat için sultana müracaat eden adam, sultanı irza etmiş ise, o iş görülür. Etmemiş ise halkın iltimasıyla çok zahmet olur. Maamafih yine sultanın izni lâzımdır. İzni de rızasına mütevakkıftır… (Mesnevi-i Nuriye 185) ---- Risale-i Nur'a kuvvet vermek ve genişlemesine çalışmak ve şakirdlerini teşvik etmek ve bir buz parçası olan enaniyetini, tam bir havuzu kazanmak için, o dairedeki âb-ı hayat havuzuna atıp eritmek gerektir. başka bir çığır açmakla hem o zarar eder, hem bu müstakim ve metin cadde-i Kur'aniyeye bilmeyerek zarar verir; belki zındıkaya bilmeyerek bir nevi yardım hesabına geçer. (Tarihçe-i Hayat 320) Said Nursî ---- …Büyüklüğün şe'ni tevazu ve mahviyettir. Tekebbür ve tahakküm değildir. Demek tekebbür eden, sabiyy-i müteşeyyihtir. Siz de büyük tanımayınız...(Münazarat 24) ---- Evvelâ: Hem o zât, hem sizler biliniz ki: Ben, Risale-i Nur'un hizmetkârıyım ve o dükkânın bir dellâlıyım. Risale-i Nur, ise Arş-ı A'zam'la bağlı olan Kur'an-ı Azîmüşşan ile bağlanmış bir hakikî tefsiridir. Benim şahsımdaki kusurat, ona sirayet etmez… (Tarihçe-i Hayat 313) ---- Ehl-i hakikatın bir kısmı nasılki İsm-i Vedud'a mazhardırlar ve a'zamî bir mertebede o ismin cilveleriyle, mevcudatın pencereleriyle Vâcib-ül Vücud'a bakıyorlar.. öyle de: Şu hiç-ender hiç olan kardeşinize, yalnız hizmet-i Kur'ana istihdamı hengâmında ve o hazine-i bînihayenin dellâlı olduğu bir vakitte, İsm-i Rahîm ve İsm-i Hakîm mazhariyetine medar bir vaziyet verilmiş. Bütün Sözler, o mazhariyetin cilveleridir… (Mektubat 19) ---- Risale-i Nur'un gözüyle bakmak ve ne kadar müşkilât ziyadeleşse kudsî vazife itibariyle daha ziyade ciddiyet ve şevkle hareket etmektir. Çünki başkaların füturu ve çekilmesi, ehl-i himmetin şevkini, gayretini ziyadeleştirmeğe sebebdir. Zira gidenlerin vazifelerini de bir derece yapmağa kendini mecbur bilir ve bilmelidirler… (Kastamonu Lâhikası 66) ---- Evet dinin, şeriatın ve Kur'an'ın yüzden ziyade tılsımlarını, muammalarını hall ve keşfeden ve en muannid dinsizleri susturup ilzam eden ve Mi'rac ve haşr-i cismanî gibi sırf akıldan çok uzak zannedilen Kur'an hakikatlarını en mütemerrid ve en muannid feylesoflara ve zındıklara karşı güneş gibi isbat eden ve onların bir kısmını imana getiren Risale-i Nur eczaları, elbette Küre-i Arz ve küre-i havaiyeyi kendi ile alâkadar eder ve bu asrı ve istikbali kendi ile meşgul edecek bir hakikat-ı Kur'aniyedir ve ehl-i iman elinde bir elmas kılınçtır… (Sikke-i Tasdik-i Gaybî 210) ---- Eski Harb-i Umumî'den evvel ve evâilinde, bir vakıa-i sadıkada görüyorum ki: Ararat Dağı denilen meşhur Ağrı Dağı'nın altındayım. Birden o dağ, müdhiş infilâk etti. Dağlar gibi parçaları, dünyanın her tarafına dağıttı. O dehşet içinde baktım ki, merhum vâlidem yanımdadır. Dedim: "Ana korkma! Cenab-ı Hakk'ın emridir; o Rahîm'dir ve Hakîm'dir." Birden o halette iken, baktım ki mühim bir zât, bana âmirane diyor ki: "İ'caz-ı Kur'anı beyan et." Uyandım, anladım ki: Bir büyük infilâk olacak. O infilâk ve inkılabdan sonra, Kur'an etrafındaki surlar kırılacak. Doğrudan doğruya Kur'an kendi kendine müdafaa edecek. Ve Kur'ana hücum edilecek, i'cazı onun çelik bir zırhı olacak. Ve şu i'cazın bir nev'ini şu zamanda izharına, haddimin fevkınde olarak, benim gibi bir adam namzed olacak ve namzed olduğumu anladım… (Mektubat 368) ---- Sözler hakkında tevazu suretinde demiyorum; belki bir hakikatı beyan etmek için derim ki: Sözler'deki hakaik ve kemalât, benim değil Kur'anındır ve Kur'andan tereşşuh etmiştir. Hattâ Onuncu Söz, yüzer âyât-ı Kur'aniyeden süzülmüş bazı katarattır. Sair risaleler dahi umumen öyledir. Madem ben öyle biliyorum ve madem ben fâniyim, gideceğim; elbette bâki olacak birşey ve bir eser, benimle bağlanmamak gerektir ve bağlanmamalı. Ve madem ehl-i dalalet ve tuğyan, işlerine gelmeyen bir eseri, eser sahibini çürütmekle eseri çürütmek âdetleridir; elbette sema-yı Kur'anın yıldızlarıyla bağlanan risaleler, benim gibi çok itirazata ve tenkidata medar olabilen ve sukut edebilen çürük bir direk ile bağlanmamalı. Hem madem örf-i nâsta, bir eserdeki mezaya, o eserin masdarı ve menba'ı zannettikleri müellifinin etvarında aranılıyor ve bu örfe göre, o hakaik-i âliyeyi ve o cevahir-i galiyeyi kendim gibi bir müflise ve onların binde birini kendinde gösteremeyen şahsiyetime mal etmek, hakikata karşı büyük bir haksızlık olduğu için risaleler kendi malım değil, Kur'anın malı olarak, Kur'anın reşehat-ı meziyatına mazhar olduklarını izhar etmeye mecburum. Evet lezzetli üzüm salkımlarının hasiyetleri, kuru çubuğunda aranılmaz. İşte ben de öyle bir kuru çubuk hükmündeyim… (Mektubat 369) ---- Sesim yetişse, bütün Küre-i Arz'a bağırarak derim ki: Sözler güzeldirler, hakikattırlar; fakat benim değildirler, Kur'an-ı Kerim'in hakaikinden telemmu' etmiş şualardır. وَ مَا مَدَحْتُ مُحَمَّدًا بِمَقَالَتِى وَ لَكِنْ مَدَحْتُ مَقَالَتِى بِمُحَمَّدٍ düsturuyla derim ki: وَ مَا مَدَحْتُ الْقُرْاۤنَ بِكَلِمَاتِى وَ لَكِنْ مَدَحْتُ كَلِمَاتِى بِالْقُرْاۤنِ yani: "Kur'anın hakaik-i i'cazını ben güzelleştiremedim, güzel gösteremedim; belki Kur'anın güzel hakikatları, benim tabiratlarımı da güzelleştirdi, ulvîleştirdi." Madem böyledir; hakaik-i Kur'anın güzelliği namına, Sözler namındaki âyinelerinin güzelliklerini ve o âyinedarlığa terettüb eden inayat-ı İlahiyeyi izhar etmek, makbul bir tahdis-i nimettir… (Mektubat 369) ---- Nev'-i insanın yüzde sekseni ehl-i tahkik değildir ki, hakikata nüfuz etsin ve hakikatı hakikat tanıyıp kabul etsin. Belki surete, hüsn-ü zanna binaen, makbul ve mutemed insanlardan işittikleri mesaili takliden kabul ederler. Hattâ kuvvetli bir hakikatı, zaîf bir adamın elinde zaîf görür ve kıymetsiz bir mes'eleyi, kıymetdar bir adamın elinde görse, kıymetdar telakki eder. İşte ona binaen, benim gibi zaîf ve kıymetsiz bir bîçarenin elindeki hakaik-i imaniye ve Kur'aniyenin kıymetini, ekser nâsın nokta-i nazarında düşürmemek için, bilmecburiye ilân ediyorum ki: İhtiyarımız ve haberimiz olmadan, birisi bizi istihdam ediyor; biz bilmeyerek, bizi mühim işlerde çalıştırıyor. Delilimiz de şudur ki: Şuurumuz ve ihtiyarımızdan hariç bir kısım inayata ve teshilâta mazhar oluyoruz. Öyle ise, o inayetleri bağırarak ilân etmeye mecburuz… (Mektubat 370) ---- Beşinci İşaret: Risaleler umumiyetle pek çok intişar ettiği halde, en büyük âlimden tut, tâ en âmi adama kadar ve ehl-i kalb büyük bir veliden tut, tâ en muannid dinsiz bir feylesofa kadar olan tabakat-ı nâs ve taifeler o risaleleri gördükleri ve okudukları ve bir kısmı tokatlarını yedikleri halde tenkid edilmemesi ve her taife derecesine göre istifade etmesi, doğrudan doğruya bir eser-i inayet-i Rabbaniye ve bir keramet-i Kur'aniye olduğu gibi, çok tedkikat ve taharriyatın neticesiyle ancak husul bulan o çeşit risaleler, fevkalâde bir sür'atle, hem idrakimi ve fikrimi müşevveş eden sıkıntılı inkıbaz vakitlerinde yazılması dahi, bir eser-i inayet ve bir ikram-ı Rabbanîdir… (Mektubat 374) ---- Altıncı İşaret: Şimdi bence kat'iyyet peyda etmiştir ki; ekser hayatım ihtiyar ve iktidarımın, şuur ve tedbirimin haricinde öyle bir tarzda geçmiş ve öyle garib bir surette ona cereyan verilmiş; tâ Kur'an-ı Hakîm'e hizmet edecek olan bu nevi risaleleri netice versin. deta bütün hayat-ı ilmiyem, mukaddemat-ı ihzariye hükmüne geçmiş. Ve Sözler ile i'caz-ı Kur'anın izharı, onun neticesi olacak bir surette olmuştur. Hattâ şu yedi sene nefyimde ve gurbetimde ve sebebsiz ve arzumun hilafında tecerrüdüm ve meşrebime muhalif yalnız bir köyde imrar-ı hayat etmekliğim; ve eskiden beri ülfet ettiğim hayat-ı içtimaiyenin çok rabıtalarından ve kaidelerinden nefret edip terketmekliğim; doğrudan doğruya bu hizmet-i Kur'aniyeyi hâlis, sâfi bir surette yaptırmak için bu vaziyet verildiğine şübhem kalmamıştır. Hattâ çok defa bana verilen sıkıntı ve zulmen bana karşı olan tazyikat perdesi altında, bir dest-i inayet tarafından merhametkârane, Kur'anın esrarına hasr-ı fikr ettirmek ve nazarı dağıtmamak için yapılmıştır kanaatindeyim. Hattâ eskiden mütalaaya çok müştak olduğum halde; bütün bütün sair kitabların mütalaasından bir men', bir mücanebet ruhuma verilmişti. Böyle gurbette medar-ı teselli ve ünsiyet olan mütalaayı bana terkettiren, anladım ki, doğrudan doğruya âyât-ı Kur'aniyenin üstad-ı mutlak olmaları içindir. Hem yazılan eserler, risaleler, -ekseriyet-i mutlakası- hariçten hiçbir sebeb gelmeyerek, ruhumdan tevellüd eden bir hacete binaen, âni ve def'î olarak ihsan edilmiş. Sonra bazı dostlarıma gösterdiğim vakit, demişler: "Şu zamanın yaralarına devadır." İntişar ettikten sonra ekser kardeşlerimden anladım ki, tam şu zamandaki ihtiyaca muvafık ve derde lâyık bir ilâç hükmüne geçiyor. İşte ihtiyar ve şuurumun dairesi haricinde, mezkûr haletler ve sergüzeşt-i hayatım ve ulûmların enva'larındaki hilaf-ı âdet ihtiyarsız tetebbuatım; böyle bir netice-i kudsiyeye müncer olmak için, kuvvetli bir inayet-i İlahiye ve bir ikram-ı Rabbanî olduğuna bende şübhe bırakmamıştır… (Mektubat 374) ---- Dünya madem fânidir. Hem madem ömür kısadır. Hem madem gayet lüzumlu vazifeler çoktur. Hem madem hayat-ı ebediye burada kazanılacaktır. Hem madem dünya sahibsiz değil. Hem madem şu misafirhane-i dünyanın gayet Hakîm ve Kerim bir Müdebbiri var. Hem madem ne iyilik ve ne fenalık, cezasız kalmayacaktır. Hem madem لاَ يُكَلِّفُ اللَّهُ نَفْسًا اِلاَّ وُسْعَهَا sırrınca teklif-i mâlâyutak yoktur. Hem madem zararsız yol, zararlı yola müreccahtır. Hem madem dünyevî dostlar ve rütbeler, kabir kapısına kadardır. Elbette en bahtiyar odur ki: Dünya için âhireti unutmasın, âhiretini dünyaya feda etmesin, hayat-ı ebediyesini hayat-ı dünyeviye için bozmasın, malayani şeylerle ömrünü telef etmesin; kendini misafir telakki edip misafirhane sahibinin emirlerine göre hareket etsin; selâmetle kabir kapısını açıp saadet-i ebediyeye girsin… (Mektubat 71) ---- İnsanın yaptığı kemalât ve iyiliklerde hakkı yoktur; mülkü değildir, onlara güvenemez… (Mesnevi-i Nuriye 65) ---- Şuurî olmaksızın, senin lehine ve aleyhine çok fiiller cereyan etmektedir. O fiiller şuurî oldukları halde, şuurun taalluk etmediğinden sabit olur ki, o fiillerin fâili bir Sâni'-i Zîşuur'dur. Ne sen fâilsin ve ne senin esbabın... Binaenaleyh mâlikiyet davasından vazgeç. Kendini mehasin ve kemalâta masdar olduğunu zannetme. Ve kat'iyyen bil ki, senden sana yalnız noksan ve kusur vardır. Çünki sû'-i ihtiyarınla, sana verilen kemalâtı bile tağyir ediyorsun... (Mesnevi-i Nuriye 66) ---- Risale-i Nur'un hakikî şakirdleri hizmet-i imaniyeyi herşeyin fevkinde görür, kutbiyet de verilse ihlas için hizmetkârlığı tercih eder beni o davada bilfiil tasdik etmesi cihetinden, bütün kuvvetimizle bu gibi kardeşlerimizi tebrik ediyoruz… (Kastamonu Lâhikası 251) ---- Habeş padişahı Necaşî demiş: لَيْتَ لِى خِدْمَتَهُ بَدَلاً عَنْ هَذِهِ السَّلْطَنَةِ Yani: "Keşki şu saltanata bedel Muhammed-i Arabî Aleyhissalâtü Vesselâm'ın hizmetkârı olsaydım. O hizmetkârlık, saltanatın pek fevkindedir."… (Mektubat 174) ---- Eğer mesleğimiz şeyhlik olsa idi, makam bir olurdu veyahut mahdud makamlar bulunurdu. O makama müteaddid istidadlar namzed olurdu. Gıbtakârane bir hodgâmlık olabilirdi. Fakat mesleğimiz uhuvvettir. Kardeş kardeşe peder olamaz, mürşid vaziyetini takınamaz. Uhuvvetteki makam geniştir. Gıbtakârane müzahameye medar olamaz. Olsa olsa, kardeş kardeşe muavin ve zahîr olur; hizmetini tekmil eder...(Lem'alar 166) ---- Ehl-i din ve ashab-ı ilim ve erbab-ı tarîkat ise, bunların herbirisinin vazifesi umuma baktığı gibi, muaccel ücretleri de taayyün ve tahassus etmediği ve herbirinin makam-ı içtimaîde ve teveccüh-ü nâsta ve hüsn-ü kabuldeki hissesi tahassus etmiyor. Bir makama çoklar namzed olur. Maddî ve manevî herbir ücrete çok eller uzanabilir. O noktadan müzahame ve rekabet tevellüd edip; vifakı nifaka, ittifakı ihtilafa tebdil eder. İşte bu müdhiş marazın merhemi, ilâcı ihlastır. Yani hakperestliği nefisperestliğe tercih etmekle ve hakkın hatırı, nefsin ve enaniyetin hatırına galib gelmekle اِنْ اَجْرِىَ اِلاَّ عَلَى اللَّهِsırrına mazhar olup, nâstan gelen maddî ve manevî ücretten istiğna etmekle (Haşiye)وَمَا عَلَى الرَّسُولِ اِلاَّ الْبَلاَغُ sırrına mazhar olup.. hüsn-ü kabul ve hüsn-ü tesir ve teveccüh-ü nâsı kazanmak noktalarının Cenab-ı Hakk'ın vazifesi ve ihsanı olduğunu ve kendi vazifesi olan tebliğde dâhil olmadığını ve lâzım da olmadığını ve onunla mükellef olmadığını bilmekle ihlasa muvaffak olur. Yoksa ihlası kaçırır...(Lem'alar 149) ---- ---------- (Haşiye): Sahabelerin sena-i Kur'aniyeye mazhar olan "îsar" hasletini kendine rehber etmek. Yani: Hediye ve sadakanın kabulünde başkasını kendine tercih etmek ve hizmet-i diniyenin mukabilinde gelen menfaat-ı maddiyeyi istemeden ve kalben taleb etmeden, sırf bir ihsan-ı İlahî bilerek, nâstan minnet almayarak ve hizmet-i diniyenin mukabilinde de almamaktır. Çünki hizmet-i diniyenin mukabilinde dünyada bir şey istenilmemeli ki, ihlas kaçmasın. Çendan hakları var ki, ümmet onların maişetlerini temin etsin. Hem zekata da müstehaktırlar. Fakat bu istenilmez, belki verilir. Verildiği vakitte, hizmetimin ücretidir denilmez. Mümkün olduğu kadar kanaatkârane başka ehil ve daha müstehak olanların nefsini kendi nefsine tercih etmek, وَ يُوءْثِرُونَ عَلَى اَنْفُسِهِمْ وَلَوْ كَانَ بِهِمْ خَصَاصَةٌ sırrına mazhariyetle, bu müdhiş tehlikeden kurtulup ihlası kazanabilir. Hodgâmlık ve enaniyet varsa, kendini haklı ve muhalifini haksız tevehhüm ederek; ittifak ve muhabbet yerine, ihtilaf ve rekabet ortaya girer. İhlası kaçırır, vazifesi zîr ü zeber olur. İşte bu müdhiş sebebin verdiği vahim neticeleri görmemenin yegâne çaresi, "dokuz emirdir." 1 - Müsbet hareket etmektir ki; yani kendi mesleğinin muhabbetiyle hareket etmek. Başka mesleklerin adaveti ve başkalarının tenkisi, onun fikrine ve ilmine müdahale etmesin; onlarla meşgul olmasın. 2 - Belki daire-i İslâmiyet içinde hangi meşrebde olursa olsun, medar-ı muhabbet ve uhuvvet ve ittifak olacak çok rabıta-i vahdet bulunduğunu düşünüp ittifak ederek... 3 - Ve haklı her meslek sahibinin, başkasının mesleğine ilişmemek cihetinde hakkı ise: "Mesleğim haktır yahud daha güzeldir" diyebilir. Yoksa başkasının mesleğinin haksızlığını veya çirkinliğini ima eden, "Hak yalnız benim mesleğimdir" veyahut "Güzel benim meşrebimdir" diyemez olan insaf düsturunu rehber etmek… 4 - Ve ehl-i hakla ittifak, tevfik-i İlahînin bir sebebi ve diyanetteki izzetin bir medarı olduğunu düşünmekle... 5 - Hem ehl-i dalalet ve haksızlık -tesanüd sebebiyle- cemaat suretindeki kuvvetli bir şahs-ı manevînin dehasıyla hücumu zamanında; o şahs-ı manevîye karşı, en kuvvetli ferdî olan mukavemetin mağlub düştüğünü anlayıp ehl-i hak tarafındaki ittifak ile bir şahs-ı manevî çıkarıp o müdhiş şahs-ı manevî-i dalalete karşı, hakkaniyeti muhafaza ettirmek… 6 - Ve hakkı, bâtılın savletinden kurtarmak için... 7 - Nefsini ve enaniyetini… 8 - Ve yanlış düşündüğü izzetini… 9 - Ve ehemmiyetsiz rekabetkârane hissiyatını terketmekle ihlası kazanır, vazifesini hakkıyla îfa eder. (Lem'alar 150) ---- Aziz, sıddık kardeşlerim! Sizin tesanüdünüze benim ziyade ehemmiyet verdiğimin sebebi yalnız bize ve Risale-i Nur'a menfaati için değil, belki tahkikî imanın dairesinde olmayan ve nokta-i istinada ve sarsılmayan bir cemaatin kat'î buldukları bir hakikata dayanmağa pek çok muhtaç bulunan avam-ı ehl-i iman için dalalet cereyanlarına karşı yılmaz, çekilmez, bozulmaz, aldatmaz bir merci', bir mürşid, bir hüccet olmak cihetiyle sizin kuvvetli tesanüdünüzü gören kanaat eder ki; bir hakikat var, hiç bir şeye feda edilmez, ehl-i dalalete başını eğmez, mağlub olmaz diye kuvve-i maneviyesi ve imanı kuvvet bulur, ehl-i dünyaya ve sefahete iltihaktan kurtulur. (Şualar 320) ---- Aziz, sıddık kardeşlerim Hüsrev ve Mehmed Feyzi, Sabri! Ben sizlere bütün kanaatımla itimad edip istirahat-ı kalble kabre girmek ve Nurların selâmetini size bırakmak bekliyordum ve hiç bir şey sizi birbirinden ayırmayacak biliyordum. Şimdi dehşetli bir plânla, Nur'un erkânlarını birbirinden soğutmak için resmen bir iş'ar var. Madem sizler lüzum olsa birbirinize hayatınızı, kuvvet-i sadakatınız ve Nurlara şiddetli alâkanızın muktezası olarak feda edersiniz. Elbette gayet cüz'î ve geçici ve ehemmiyetsiz hissiyatınızı feda etmeğe mükellefsiniz. Yoksa kat'iyyen bizlere bu sırada büyük zararlar olacağı gibi, Nur dairesinden ayrılmak ihtimali var diye titriyorum. Üç günden beri hiç görmediğim bir sıkıntı beni tekrar sarsıyordu. Şimdi kat'iyyen bildim ki, göze bir saç düşmek gibi az bir nazlanmak sizin gibilerin mabeyninde hayat-ı Nuriyemize bir bomba olur. Hattâ size bunu da haber vereyim: Geçen fırtına ile bizi alâkadar göstermeğe çok çalışılmış. Şimdi, mabeyninizde az bir yabanilik atmağa çabalıyorlar. Ben sizin hatırınız için herbirinizden on derece ziyade zahmet çektiğim halde, sizden hiç birinizin kusuruna bakmamağa karar verdim. Siz dahi, haklı ve haksız olsa benlik yapmamak, üstadımız olan şakirdlerin şahs-ı manevîsi namına istiyorum. Eğer o acib yerde beraber bulunmaktan gizli parmaklar karışıyorlar, biriniz Tahirî'nin koğuşuna gidiniz. (Şualar 504) Said Nursî Aziz, sıddık kardeşlerim! Bu eski ve yeni iki Medrese-i Yusufiyedeki şiddetli imtihanda sarsılmayan ve dersinden vazgeçmeyen ve yakıcı çorbadan ağızları yandığı halde talebeliğini bırakmayan ve bu kadar tehacüme karşı kuvve-i maneviyesi kırılmayan zâtları ehl-i hakikat ve nesl-i âti alkışlayacakları gibi, melaike ve ruhanîler dahi alkışlıyorlar diye kanaatım var. Fakat içinizde hastalıklı ve nazik ve fakirler bulunmasıyla, maddî sıkıntı ziyadedir. Ve buna karşı da herbiriniz herbirisine birer tesellici ve ahlâkta ve sabırda birer nümune-i imtisal ve tesanüd ve taltifte birer şefkatli kardeş ve ders müzakeresinde birer zeki muhatab ve mücîb ve güzel seciyelerin in'ikasında birer âyine olmanız, o maddî sıkıntıları hiçe indirir diye düşünüp ruhumdan ziyade sevdiğim sizler hakkında teselli buluyorum... (Şualar 305) ---- Kardeşlerim! Gerçi yeriniz çok dardır, fakat kalbinizin genişliği o sıkıntıya aldırmaz, hem yerlerimize nisbeten daha serbesttir. Biliniz: En esaslı kuvvetimiz ve nokta-i istinadımız, tesanüddür. Sakın sakın bu musibetlerin verdiği asabilik cihetiyle birbirinizin kusuruna bakmayınız. Kısmet ve kadere itiraz hükmünde olan şekvalar ve "Böyle olmasaydı şöyle olmazdı" diye birbirinizden gücenmeyiniz. Ben anladım ki, bunların hücumundan kurtulmak çaremiz yoktu, ne yapsaydık onlar hücumu yapacak idiler. Biz sabır ve şükür ve kazaya rıza ve kadere teslim ile mukabele ederek tâ inayet-i İlahiye imdadımıza gelinceye kadar, az zamanda ve az amelde pek çok sevab ve hayrat kazanmağa çalışmalıyız. Oradaki kardeşlerimizin selâmetlerine dualar ediyoruz. (Şualar 309) Said Nursî ---- Aziz, sıddık kardeşlerim! Bu dünyada hususan bu zamanda, hususan musibete düşenlere ve bilhassa Nur şakirdlerindeki dehşetli sıkıntılara ve me'yusiyetlere karşı en tesirli çare, birbirine teselli ve ferah vermek ve kuvve-i maneviyesini takviye etmek ve fedakâr hakikî kardeş gibi birbirinin gam ve hüzün ve sıkıntılarına merhem sürmek ve tam şefkatle kederli kalbini okşamaktır. Mabeynimizdeki hakikî ve uhrevî uhuvvet, gücenmek ve tarafgirlik kaldırmaz. Madem ben size bütün kuvvetimle itimad edip bel bağlamışım ve sizin için, değil yalnız istirahatımı ve haysiyetimi ve şerefimi, belki sevinçle ruhumu da feda etmeğe karar verdiğimi bilirsiniz, belki de görüyorsunuz. Hattâ kasemle temin ederim ki: Sekiz gündür Nur'un iki rüknü zahirî birbirine nazlanmak ve teselli yerine hüzün vermek olan ehemmiyetsiz hâdisenin bu sırada benim kalbime verdiği azab cihetiyle, "Eyvah, eyvah! El'aman, el'aman! Ya Erhamerrâhimîn meded! Bizi muhafaza eyle, bizi cinn ve insî şeytanların şerrinden kurtar, kardeşlerimin kalblerini birbirine tam sadakat ve muhabbet ve uhuvvet ve şefkatle doldur." diye hem ruhum, hem kalbim, hem aklım feryad edip ağladılar. Ey demir gibi sarsılmaz kardeşlerim! Bana yardım ediniz. Mes'elemiz çok naziktir. Ben sizlere çok güveniyordum ki, bütün vazifelerimi şahs-ı manevînize bırakmıştım. Siz de, bütün kuvvetinizle benim imdadıma koşmanız lâzım geliyor. Gerçi hâdise pek cüz'î ve geçici ve küçük idi. Fakat saatimizin zenbereğine ve gözümüzün hadekasına gelen bir saç, bir zerrecik dahi incitir. Ve bu noktada ehemmiyetlidir ki, maddî üç patlak ve manevî üç müşahedeler tam tamına haber verdiler. (Şualar 498) Said Nursî ---- Aziz, sıddık kardeşlerim! Eski zamanda bir şeyhin müridleri pek çok olmasından, o memleketin hükûmeti siyasetçe telaş edip onun cemaatini dağıtmak istemiş. O zât, hükûmete demiş: "Benim yalnız bir buçuk müridim var, başka yok. İsterseniz tecrübe edeceğiz." O zât bir yerde çadır kurdu, kendi binler müridlerini oraya toplattı. O da emretti: "Ben bir imtihan yapacağım. Her kim benim müridim ise ve emri kabul etse, Cennet'e gidecek." Çadıra birer birer çağırdı. Gizli bir koyun kesti; güya has bir müridini kesti, Cennet'e gönderdi. O kanı gören binler müridler daha hiç biri şeyhi dinlemedi, inkâra başladılar. Yalnız bir adam dedi: "Başım feda olsun." Yanına gitti. Sonra bir kadın dahi gitti, başkalar dağıldılar. O zât hükûmet adamlarına dedi: "İşte benim bir buçuk müridim bulunduğunu gördünüz." Cenab-ı Hakk'a yüzbinler şükürler olsun ki; Risale-i Nur, Eskişehir imtihan ve mahkemesinde, şakirdlerinden yalnız bir buçuk kaybetti. O eski şeyhin aksine olarak Isparta ve civar kahramanlarının himmetiyle o zayi' olan bir buçuk adam yerine onbin ilâve oldu. İnşâallah, bu imtihanda dahi hem şark, hem garbın kahramanlarının himmetleriyle, çokları kaybedilmeyecek ve bir giden yerine on girecek. (Şualar 319) ---- Bir zaman, müslim olmayan bir zât, tarîkattan hilafet almak için bir çare bulmuş ve irşada başlamış. Terbiyesindeki müridleri terakkiye başlarken, birisi keşfen mürşidlerini gayet sukutta görmüş. O zât ise ferasetiyle bildi, o müridine dedi: "İşte beni anladın." O da dedi: "Madem senin irşadın ile bu makamı buldum, seni bundan sonra daha ziyade başımda tutacağım." diye Cenab-ı Hakk'a yalvarmış, o bîçare şeyhini kurtarmış; birdenbire terakki edip bütün müridlerinden geçmiş, yine onlara mürşid-i hakikî kalmış. Demek bazan bir mürid, şeyhinin şeyhi oluyor. Ve asıl hüner, kardeşini fena gördüğü vakit onu terketmek değil, belki daha ziyade uhuvvetini kuvvetleştirip ıslahına çalışmak, ehl-i sadakatın şe'nidir. Münafıklar, böyle vaziyetlerde kardeşlerin tesanüdünü ve birbirine karşı hüsn-ü zanlarını bozmak için derler: "İşte o kadar ehemmiyet verdiğin zâtlar; âdi, âciz insanlardır." Her ne ise, musibette gerçi çok zararımız var, fakat umum âlem-i İslâmı alâkadar edecek bir keyfiyet, bir vaziyet olmasından pek çok ucuz olarak pek büyük kıymeti var. Buna benzer vukua gelen hâdiseler, ya siyaset-i diniye veya başka sebebler ile umum âlem-i İslâm namına olamadılar… (Şualar 319) Said Nursî ---- Aziz kardeşlerim! Bu defa yazılarınızda İhlas Risalelerini gördüğüm için, sizi o gibi risalelerin dersine havale edip, ziyade bir derse ihtiyaç görmedim. Yalnız bunu ihtar ediyorum ki: Mesleğimiz, sırr-ı ihlasa dayanıp, hakaik-i imaniye olduğu için; hayat-ı dünyaya, hayat-ı içtimaiyeye mecbur olmadan karışmamak ve rekabet ve tarafgirliğe ve mübarezeye sevkeden hâlâttan tecerrüd etmeğe mesleğimiz itibariyle mecburuz. Binler teessüf ki; şimdi müdhiş yılanların hücumuna maruz bîçare ehl-i ilim ve ehl-i diyanet, sineklerin ısırması gibi cüz'î kusuratı bahane ederek birbirini tenkidle yılanların ve zındık münafıkların tahribatlarına ve kendilerini onların eliyle öldürmesine yardım ediyorlar... (Tarihçe-i Hayat 313) ---- Bir taş, taşlığıyla beraber kubbeli binalarda ustanın elinden çıkar çıkmaz başını eğer, arkadaşıyla birleşmeğe meyleder ki, sukut tehlikesinden kurtulsunlar. Maalesef insanlar, teavün sırrını idrak edememişler. Hiç olmazsa, taşlar arasındaki yardım vaziyetinden ders alsınlar. (İşarat-ül İcaz: 39) ---- Aziz kardeşlerim, Bu cuma gününde mühim bir hizb okurken siz hatıra geldiniz. "Bu musibetten kurtulmak için ne yapacağız?" lisan-ı hâl ile dediniz. Benim kalbime bu geldi: Sıkı bir tesanüdle, el ele, omuz omuza veriniz. Çünki birbirinden ve Risale-i Nur'dan ve benden çekinmek ve inkâr etmek ve bizi ezmek isteyen gizli kuvvete dalkavukluk etmek gibi tedbirleri yapanların zarardan başka hiçbir menfaatleri yoktur. Sizi temin ederim; eğer bilseydim ki benden teberri etmekle kurtulacaksınız, beni tahkir ve ihanet ve gıybet etmeye izin verip helâl ederdim. Fakat, bizi ezmek isteyen gizli kuvvet sizi biliyor, aldanmıyor; za'fınızdan, teberrinizden cesaret alır, daha ziyade ezer. Hem mesleğimiz hıllet ve uhuvvet olduğundan, şahsiyet ve enaniyet cihetinden bir rekabet olmaz. Benim gibi çok kusurlu ve çok zaîf bir bîçarenin noksaniyetlerine değil, belki Risale-i Nur'un kemalâtına bakmalı. (Tarihçe-i Hayat: 431) Said Nursî ---- Şu mes'ele umum ihvanımın ekseri lisan-ı hal ile ve bir kısmının lisan-ı kal ile ettikleri umumî bir sualin, has ve hususî ve mahremce bir cevabıdır.] Sual: Senin ziyaretine gelen herkese diyorsun ki: "Benim şahsımdan bir himmet beklemeyiniz ve şahsımı mübarek tanımayınız. Ben makam sahibi değilim. di bir neferin müşir makamının evamirini tebliği gibi, ben de manevî bir müşiriyet makamının evamirini tebliğ ediyorum. Hem müflis bir adamın, gayet kıymetdar ve zengin elmas ve mücevherat dükkânının dellâlı olduğu gibi; ben dahi, mukaddes ve Kur'anî bir dükkânın dellâlıyım." diyorsun. Halbuki "Aklımız ilme muhtaç olduğu gibi, kalbimiz dahi bir feyiz ister, ruhumuz bir nur ister ve hâkeza çok cihetle çok şeyler istiyoruz. Seni hacatımıza yarayacak adam zannedip, senin ziyaretine geliyoruz. Bize âlimden ziyade bir sahib-i velayet, sahib-i himmet ve sahib-i kemalât lâzım. Eğer hakikat-ı hal dediğin gibi ise, ziyaretinize yanlış geldik." lisan-ı halleri diyor. Elcevab: Beş noktayı dinleyiniz, sonra düşününüz. Ziyaretiniz beyhude mi, yoksa faideli midir? O vakit hükmediniz. Birinci Nokta: Nasılki bir padişahın âdi bir hizmetkârı ve bîçare bir neferi; padişah namına feriklere, paşalara hedaya-yı şahanesini ve nişanlarını veriyor, onları minnetdar ediyor. Eğer ferikler ve müşirler, "Bu âdi nefere neden tenezzül edip, elinden ihsan ve nişanları alıyoruz?" deseler, mağrurane bir divaneliktir. Eğer o nefer dahi; vazifesinin haricinde müşire kıyam etmezse, kendini ondan yüksek görse, eblehçesine bir divaneliktir. Hem eğer o memnun olan feriklerden birisi, müteşekkirane o neferin kulübeciğine tenezzülen misafir gitse; kuru ekmekten başka bulmayan o nefer mahcub kalmamak için, o hali gören ve bilen padişah -elbette o neferini mahcub etmemek için- matbah-ı şahaneden, sadık hizmetkârının muhterem misafirine tabla gönderir; öyle de: Kur'an-ı Hakîm'in sadık bir hizmetkârı, ne kadar âdi olursa olsun Kur'an namına, en büyük insanlara emirlerini çekinmeyerek tebliğ eder ve en zengin ruhlu olanlara Kur'anın âlî elmaslarını yalvararak mütezellilane değil, belki müftehirane ve müstağniyane satar. Onlar ne kadar büyük olursa olsun, o âdi hizmetkâra, vazife başında iken tekebbür edemezler. Ve o hizmetkâr dahi, onların ona müracaatında, kendine medar-ı gurur bulamaz.. ve haddinden tecavüz etmez. Eğer o hazine-i kudsiyenin müşterileri içinde bazıları, o bîçare hizmetkâra velayet nazarıyla baksalar ve büyük tanısalar; elbette hakikat-ı Kur'aniyenin merhamet-i kudsiyesi şanındandır ki, o hizmetkârını mahcub etmemek için, hazine-i hassa-i İlahiyeden, o hizmetkârın hiç haberi ve medhali olmadan, onlara meded versin ve himmet ederek feyizdar etsin. İkinci Nokta: İmam-ı Rabbanî ve Müceddid-i Elf-i Sâni Ahmed-i Farukî (R.A.) demiş: "Hakaik-i imaniyeden bir tek mes'elenin inkişafı ve vuzuhu, benim indimde binler ezvak ve keramata müreccahtır. Hem bütün tarîkatların gayesi ve neticesi, hakaik-i imaniyenin inkişafı ve vuzuhudur." Madem şöyle bir tarîkat kahramanı böyle hükmediyor; elbette hakaik-i imaniyeyi kemal-i vuzuh ile beyan eden ve esrar-ı Kur'aniyeden tereşşuh eden Sözler, velayetten matlub olan neticeleri verebilirler.…… Dördüncü Nokta: Sahabelerden ve Tâbiîn ve Tebe-i Tâbiînden en yüksek mertebeli velayet-i kübra sahibi olan zâtlar, nefs-i Kur'andan bütün letaiflerinin hisselerini aldıklarından ve Kur'an onlar için hakikî ve kâfi bir mürşid olduğundan gösteriyor ki: Her vakit Kur'an-ı Hakîm, hakikatları ifade ettiği gibi, velayet-i kübra feyizlerini dahi ehil olanlara ifaza eder. Evet zâhirden hakikata geçmek iki suretledir: Biri: Tarîkat berzahına girip, seyr ü sülûk ile kat'-ı meratib ederek hakikata geçmektir. İkinci Suret: Doğrudan doğruya, tarîkat berzahına uğramadan, lütf-u İlahî ile hakikata geçmektir ki, Sahabeye ve Tâbiîne has ve yüksek ve kısa tarîk şudur. Demek hakaik-i Kur'aniyeden tereşşuh eden Nurlar ve o Nurlara tercümanlık eden Sözler, o hâssaya mâlik olabilirler ve mâliktirler. …… Ben kendim on değil, yüz değil, binler defa müteaddid tecrübatımla kanaatım gelmiş ki: Sözler ve Kur'andan gelen Nurlar; aklıma ders verdiği gibi, kalbime de iman hali telkin ediyor, ruhuma iman zevki veriyor ve hâkeza... Hattâ dünyevî işlerimde; keramet sahibi bir şeyhin bir müridi, nasıl şeyhinden hacatına dair meded ve himmet bekliyor; ben de Kur'an-ı Hakîm'in kerametli esrarından o hacatımı beklerken, ümid etmediğim ve ummadığım bir tarzda bana çok defa hasıl oluyor. (Mektubat: 354) Said Nursî ---- Birinci Nokta: Kırk elli sene evvel Eski Said, ziyade ulûm-u akliye ve felsefiyede hareket ettiği için, hakikat-ül hakaike karşı ehl-i tarîkat ve ehl-i hakikat gibi bir meslek aradı. Ekser ehl-i tarîkat gibi yalnız kalben harekete kanaat edemedi. Çünki aklı, fikri hikmet-i felsefiye ile bir derece yaralı idi; tedavi lâzımdı. Sonra hem kalben, hem aklen hakikata giden bazı büyük ehl-i hakikatın arkasında gitmek istedi. Baktı, onların herbirinin ayrı cazibedar bir hâssası var. Hangisinin arkasından gideceğine tahayyürde kaldı. İmam-ı Rabbanî de ona gaybî bir tarzda "Tevhid-i kıble et!" demiş; yani "Yalnız bir üstadın arkasından git!" O çok yaralı Eski Said'in kalbine geldi ki: "Üstad-ı hakikî Kur'an'dır. Tevhid-i kıble bu üstadla olur." diye, yalnız o üstad-ı kudsînin irşadıyla hem kalbi, hem ruhu gayet garib bir tarzda sülûke başladılar. Nefs-i emmaresi de şükûk ve şübehatıyla onu manevî ve ilmî mücahedeye mecbur etti. Gözü kapalı olarak değil; belki İmam-ı Gazalî (R.A.), Mevlâna Celaleddin (R.A.) ve İmam-ı Rabbanî (R.A.) gibi kalb, ruh, akıl gözleri açık olarak, ehl-i istiğrakın akıl gözünü kapadığı yerlerde, o makamlarda gözü açık olarak gezmiş. Cenab-ı Hakk'a hadsiz şükür olsun ki, Kur'an'ın dersiyle, irşadıyla hakikata bir yol bulmuş, girmiş. Hattâ وَ فِى كُلِّ شَيْءٍ لَهُ اۤيَةٌ تَدُلُّ عَلَى اَنَّهُ وَاحِدٌhakikatına mazhar olduğunu, Yeni Said'in Risale-i Nur'uyla göstermiş. İkinci Nokta: Mevlâna Celaleddin (R.A.) ve İmam-ı Rabbanî (R.A.) ve İmam-ı Gazalî (R.A.) gibi, akıl ve kalb ittifakıyla gittiği için, her şeyden evvel kalb ve ruhun yaralarını tedavi ve nefsin evhamdan kurtulmasını temine çalışıp, lillahilhamd Eski Said Yeni Said'e inkılab etmiş. Aslı Farisî sonra Türkçe olan Mesnevî-i Şerif gibi o da Arabça bir nevi Mesnevî hükmünde Katre, Hubab, Habbe, Zühre, Zerre, Şemme, Şu'le, Lem'alar, Reşhalar, Lâsiyyemalar ve sâir dersleri ve Türkçede o vakit Nokta ve Lemaat'ı gayet kısa bir surette yazmış; fırsat buldukça da tab'etmiş. Yarım asra yakın o mesleği Risale-i Nur suretinde, fakat dâhilî nefs ve şeytanla mücadeleye bedel, hariçte muhtaç mütehayyirlere ve dalalette giden ehl-i felsefeye karşı Risale-i Nur, geniş ve küllî Mesnevîler hükmüne geçti. Üçüncü Nokta: O Yeni Said'in münazarasıyla, nefis ve şeytanın tam mağlub edilmesi ve susturulması gibi, Risale-i Nur dahi yaralanmış talib-i hakikatı kısa bir zamanda tedavi ettiği gibi, ehl-i ilhad ve dalaleti de tam ilzam ve iskât ediyor. Demek bu Arabî Mesnevî Mecmuası, Risale-i Nur'un bir nevi çekirdeği ve fidanlığı hükmündedir. Bu mecmuanın yalnız dâhilî nefis ve şeytanla mücadelesi, nefs-i emmarenin ve şeytan-ı cinnî ve insînin şübehatından tamamıyla kurtarıyor. Ve o malûmat ise, meşhudat hükmünde ve ilmelyakîn ise, aynelyakîn derecesinde bir itminan ve bir kanaat veriyor. Dördüncü Nokta: Eski Said ilm-i hikmet ve ilm-i hakikatın çok derin mes'eleleriyle meşgul olması ve büyük ülemalarla derin mes'eleler üzerinde münazarası ve medresenin yüksek derslerini gören eski talebelerinin fehimlerinin derecesine göre yazması ve Eski Said'in de terakkiyat-ı fikriye ve kalbiyesinde, yalnız kendisi anlayacak bir surette, gayet kısa cümlelerle ve gayet muhtasar bir ifade ile uzun hakikatlara kısa kelimelerle işaretler nev'inde o mecmuayı yazdığı için, bir kısmını en müdakkik âlimler de zorla anlayabilir. Eğer tam izah olsa idi, Risale-i Nur'un mühim bir vazifesini görecekti. Demek o fidanlık Mesnevî, turuk-u hafiye gibi enfüsî ve dâhilî cihetinde çalışmış; kalb ve ruh içinde yol açmaya muvaffak olmuş. Bahçesi olan Risale-i Nur, hem enfüsî, hem ekseri cihetinde turuk-u cehriye gibi âfâkî ve haricî daireye bakıp marifetullaha geniş ve her yerde yol açmış. deta Musa Aleyhisselâm'ın asâsı gibi nereye vurmuş ise su çıkarmış... Hem Risale-i Nur, hükema ve ülemanın mesleğinde gitmeyip, Kur'an'ın bir i'caz-ı manevîsiyle, her şeyde bir pencere-i marifet açmış; bir senelik işi bir saatte görür gibi Kur'an'a mahsus bir sırrı anlamıştır ki, bu dehşetli zamanda hadsiz ehl-i inadın hücumlarına karşı mağlub olmayıp galebe etmiş. (Mesnevi-i Nuriye 7) ---- Bir avuç havanın gösterdikleri mu'cizat-ı kudretten bu hakikat anlaşılıyor ki: Her bir zerre Cenab-ı Hakk'ı zâtıyla ve sıfâtıyla tarif eder ve isbat eder. Bütün kâinatı teftiş eden hükemalar ve ülemalar büyük ve geniş delillerle, Zât-ı Vâcib-ül Vücud'un vücudunu ve vahdetini isbat etmek için bütün kâinatı nazara alırlar. Sonra marifetullahı tam elde ediyorlar. Halbuki nasıl Güneş çıktığı vakit bir zerrecik cam, aynı deniz yüzü gibi Güneş'i gösteriyor ve o Güneş'e işaret ediyor. Öyle de, bu bir avuç havadaki her bir zerre de mezkûr hakikate binaen aynen kâinat denizindeki cilve-i tevhidi, sıfat ve kemaliyle kendilerinde gösteriyorlar. İşte Kur'an-ı Hakîm'in manevî mu'cizesinin bir lem'ası olan Risale-i Nur bu hakikatı izahatıyla isbat etmesi içindir ki; müdakkik bir Nurcu, huzur-u daimî kazanmak ve marifetullahı her vakit tahattur etmek için ve huzur-u daimî hatırı için "Lâ mevcude illâ Hû" demeğe mecbur olmuyor. Ve yine bir kısım ehl-i hakikatın daimî huzuru bulmak için "Lâ meşhude illâ Hû" dedikleri gibi, o Nurcu böyle demeye muhtaç olmuyor. Belki وَ فِى كُلِّ شَيْءٍ لَهُ اۤيَةٌ تَدُلُّ عَلَى اَنَّهُ وَاحِدٌ parlak hakikatının kudsî penceresi ona kâfi geliyor. Bu kudsî Arabî fıkranın kısacık bir izahı şudur ki:Evet herkesin bu âlemde birer âlemi var, birer kâinatı var. deta zîşuurlar adedince birbiri içinde hadsiz kâinatlar, âlemler var. Herkesin hususî âleminin ve kâinatının ve dünyasının direği kendi hayatıdır. Nasıl herkesin elinde bir âyinesi bulunsa ve bir büyük saraya mukabil tutsa, herkes bir nevi saraya, âyinesi içinde sahib olur. Öyle de herkesin hususî bir dünyası var. Bir kısım ehl-i hakikat bu hususî dünyasını "Lâ mevcude illâ Hû" diye inkâr etmekle, terk-i masiva sırrıyla Cenab-ı Hakk'a karşı huzur-u daimî ve marifet-i İlahiye bulur. Ve bir kısım ehl-i hakikat da yine daimî marifet ve huzuru bulmak için "Lâ meşhude illâ Hû" deyip kendi hususî dünyasını nisyan hapsine sokar; fânilik perdesini üstüne çeker; huzuru bulmakla bütün ömrünü bir nevi ibadet hükmüne getirir. Şimdi bu zamanda Kur'anın i'caz-ı manevîsiyle tezahür eden وَ فِى كُلِّ شَيْءٍ لَهُ اۤيَةٌ تَدُلُّ عَلَى اَنَّهُ وَاحِدٌsırrıyla, yani zerrelerden yıldızlara kadar her şeyde bir pencere-i tevhid var ve doğrudan doğruya Zât-ı Vâhid-i Ehad'i sıfâtıyla bildiren âyetleri, yani delaletleri ve işaretleri var.(Emirdağ Lâhikası (II) 68) ---- Eski hocanın sual ettiği üç mes'elenin izahatı, Risale-i Nur'un eczalarında vardır. Şimdilik icmalî bir işaret edeceğiz: Birinci Suali: Muhyiddin-i Arabî, Fahreddin-i Râzî'ye mektubunda demiş: "Allah'ı bilmek, varlığını bilmenin gayrıdır." Bu ne demektir, maksad nedir de soruyor? Evvelâ: Ona okuduğun Yirmiikinci Söz'ün Mukaddemesinde, tevhid-i hakikî ile tevhid-i zahirînin farkındaki misal ve temsil, maksada işaret eder. Otuzikinci Söz'ün İkinci ve Üçüncü Mevkıfları ve Makasıdları, o maksadı izah eder. Ve sâniyen: Usûl-üd Din imamları ve ülema-i İlm-i Kelâm'ın akaide dair ve vücud-u Vâcib-ül Vücud ve tevhid-i İlahîye dair beyanatları, Muhyiddin-i Arabî'nin nazarında kâfi gelmediği için, İlm-i Kelâm'ın imamlarından Fahreddin-i Râzî'ye öyle demiş. Evet İlm-i Kelâm vasıtasıyla kazanılan marifet-i İlahiye, marifet-i kâmile ve huzur-u tam vermiyor. Kur'an-ı Mu'ciz-ül Beyan'ın tarzında olduğu vakit, hem marifet-i tâmmeyi verir, hem huzur-u etemmi kazandırır ki; inşâallah Risale-i Nur'un bütün eczaları, o Kur'an-ı Mu'ciz-ül Beyan'ın cadde-i nuranîsinde birer elektrik lâmbası hizmetini görüyorlar. Hem Muhyiddin-i Arabî'nin nazarına, Fahreddin-i Râzî'nin İlm-i Kelâm vasıtasıyla aldığı marifetullah ne kadar noksan görülüyor; öyle de; tasavvuf mesleğiyle alınan marifet dahi, Kur'an-ı Hakîm'den doğrudan doğruya veraset-i nübüvvet sırrıyla alınan marifete nisbeten o kadar noksandır. Çünki Muhyiddin-i Arabî mesleği, huzur-u daimî kazanmak için لاَ مَوْجُودَ اِلاَّ هُوَdeyip, kâinatın vücudunu inkâr edecek bir tarza kadar gelmiş. Ve sairleri ise, yine huzur-u daimîyi kazanmak için لاَ مَشْهُودَ اِلاَّ هُوَdeyip, kâinatı nisyan-ı mutlak altına almak gibi acib bir tarza girmişler. Kur'an-ı Hakîm'den alınan marifet ise, huzur-u daimîyi vermekle beraber, ne kâinatı mahkûm-u adem eder, ne de nisyan-ı mutlakta hapseder. Belki başıbozukluktan çıkarıp, Cenab-ı Hak namına istihdam eder. Herşey mir'at-ı marifet olur. Sa'dî-i Şirazî'nin dediği gibi: دَرْ نَظَرِ هُوشِيَارْ هَرْ وَرَقِى دَفْتَرِيسْت اَزْ مَعْرِفَتِ كِرْدِگَارْ Herşeyde Cenab-ı Hakk'ın marifetine bir pencere açar. Bazı Sözlerde ülema-i İlm-i Kelâm'ın mesleğiyle, Kur'andan alınan minhac-ı hakikînin farkları hakkında şöyle bir temsil söylemişiz ki; meselâ: Bir su getirmek için, bazıları küngân (su borusu) ile uzak yerden, dağlar altında kazar, su getirir. Bir kısım da, her yerde kuyu kazar, su çıkarır. Birinci kısım çok zahmetlidir; tıkanır, kesilir. Fakat her yerde kuyuları kazıp su çıkarmağa ehil olanlar, zahmetsiz herbir yerde suyu buldukları gibi.. aynen öyle de: Ülema-i İlm-i Kelâm, esbabı nihayet-i âlemde teselsül ve devrin muhaliyeti ile kesip, sonra Vâcib-ül Vücud'un vücudunu onunla isbat ediyorlar. Uzun bir yolda gidiliyor. Amma Kur'an-ı Hakîm'in minhac-ı hakikîsi ise her yerde suyu buluyor, çıkarıyor. Herbir âyeti, birer asâ-yı Musa gibi, nereye vursa âb-ı hayat fışkırtıyor. وَ فِى كُلِّ شَيْءٍ لَهُ اۤيَةٌ تَدُلُّ عَلَى اَنَّهُ وَاحِدٌ düsturunu, her şey'e okutturuyor. Hem iman yalnız ilim ile değil, imanda çok letaifin hisseleri var. Nasılki bir yemek mideye girse, o yemek muhtelif a'saba, muhtelif bir surette inkısam edip tevzi olunuyor. İlim ile gelen mesail-i imaniye dahi, akıl midesine girdikten sonra, derecata göre ruh, kalb, sırr, nefis ve hâkeza letaif kendine göre birer hisse alır, masseder. Eğer onların hissesi olmazsa, noksandır. İşte Muhyiddin-i Arabî, Fahreddin-i Râzî'ye bu noktayı ihtar ediyor... (Mektubat 330) ---- Mahrem bir suale cevabdır Şu sırr-ı inayet eskiden mahremce yazılmış, Ondördüncü Söz'ün âhirine ilhak edilmişti. Her nasılsa ekser müstensihler unutup yazmamışlardı. Demek münasib ve lâyık mevkii burası imiş ki, gizli kalmış. Benden sual ediyorsun: "Neden senin Kur'andan yazdığın Sözler'de bir kuvvet, bir tesir var ki, müfessirlerin ve âriflerin sözlerinde nâdiren bulunur. Bazan bir satırda, bir sahife kadar kuvvet var; bir sahifede, bir kitab kadar tesir bulunuyor?" Elcevab: -Güzel bir cevabdır- Şeref, i'caz-ı Kur'ana ait olduğundan ve bana ait olmadığından, bilâ-perva derim: Ekseriyet itibariyle öyledir. Çünki: Yazılan Sözler tasavvur değil tasdiktir; teslim değil, imandır; marifet değil, şehadettir, şuhuddur; taklid değil tahkiktir; iltizam değil, iz'andır; tasavvuf değil hakikattır; dava değil, dava içinde bürhandır. Şu sırrın hikmeti budur ki: Eski zamanda, esasat-ı imaniye mahfuzdu, teslim kavî idi. Teferruatta, âriflerin marifetleri delilsiz de olsa, beyanatları makbul idi, kâfi idi. Fakat şu zamanda dalalet-i fenniye, elini esasata ve erkâna uzatmış olduğundan, her derde lâyık devayı ihsan eden Hakîm-i Rahîm olan Zât-ı Zülcelal, Kur'an-ı Kerim'in en parlak mazhar-ı i'cazından olan temsilâtından bir şu'lesini; acz ve za'fıma, fakr ve ihtiyacıma merhameten hizmet-i Kur'ana ait yazılarıma ihsan etti. Felillahilhamd sırr-ı temsil dûrbîniyle, en uzak hakikatlar gayet yakın gösterildi. Hem sırr-ı temsil cihet-ül vahdetiyle, en dağınık mes'eleler toplattırıldı. Hem sırr-ı temsil merdiveniyle, en yüksek hakaike kolaylıkla yetiştirildi. Hem sırr-ı temsil penceresiyle; hakaik-i gaybiyeye, esasat-ı İslâmiyeye şuhuda yakın bir yakîn-i imaniye hasıl oldu. Akıl ile beraber vehim ve hayal, hattâ nefs ve heva teslime mecbur olduğu gibi, şeytan dahi teslim-i silâha mecbur oldu. Elhasıl: Yazılarımda ne kadar güzellik ve tesir bulunsa, ancak temsilât-ı Kur'aniyenin lemaatındandır. Benim hissem; yalnız şiddet-i ihtiyacımla talebdir ve gayet aczimle tazarruumdur. Derd benimdir, deva Kur'anındır. (Mektubat 376) ---- Aziz, sıddık kardeşlerim ve Nur şakirdlerinin küçük pehlivanları! Asâ-yı Musa âhirlerinde -bazı nüshalarında- mübarekler pehlivanı büyük ruhlu Küçük Ali namında bir kardeşimizin sualine karşı verdiğim bir cevab var. Onu okuyunuz ki, o zâta bazı mu'terizler Risale-i Nur'un kıymetini bir derece kırmak için demişler: "Herkes Allah'ı bilir. di bir adam, bir veli gibi Allah'a iman eder" diye Nurların pek yüksek ve pek çok kıymetdar ve gayet lüzumlu tahşidatını ziyade göstermek istemişler. Şimdi İstanbul'da -daha dehşetli bir fikirde- anarşi fikirli küfr-ü mutlaka düşmüş bir kısım münafıklar, Risale-i Nur gibi, ekmek ve suya ihtiyaç derecesinde herkes muhtaç olduğu imanî hakikatlarına ihtiyacı düşürmek desisesiyle diyorlar ki: "Her millet, herkes Allah'ı bilir. Onu, daha yeni ders almağa ihtiyacımız çok yok." diye mukabele etmek istiyorlar. Halbuki Allah'ı bilmek, bütün kâinata ihata eden rububiyetine ve zerrelerden yıldızlara kadar cüz'î ve küllî herşey onun kabza-i tasarrufunda ve kudret ve iradesiyle olduğuna kat'î iman etmek ve mülkünde hiçbir şeriki olmadığına ve "Lâ ilahe illallah" kelime-i kudsiyesine, hakikatlarına iman etmek, kalben tasdik etmekle olur. Yoksa "Bir Allah var" deyip, bütün mülkünü esbaba ve tabiata taksim etmek ve onlara isnad etmek, hâşâ hadsiz şerikleri hükmünde esbabı merci' tanımak ve herşeyin yanında hazır irade ve ilmini bilmemek ve şiddetli emirlerini tanımamak ve sıfatlarını ve gönderdiği elçilerini ve peygamberlerini bilmemek, elbette hiçbir cihette Allah'a iman hakikatı onda yoktur. Belki küfr-ü mutlaktaki manevî cehennemin dünyevî tazibinden kendini bir derece teselliye almak için o sözleri söyler. Evet inkâr etmemek başkadır, iman etmek bütün bütün başkadır. Evet kâinatta hiçbir zîşuur, kâinatın bütün eczası kadar şahidleri bulunan Hâlık-ı Zülcelal'i inkâr edemez. Etse, bütün kâinat onu tekzib edeceği için susar, lâkayd kalır. Fakat ona iman etmek: Kur'an-ı Azîmüşşan'ın ders verdiği gibi, o Hâlık'ı sıfatları ile, isimleri ile umum kâinatın şehadetine istinaden kalben tasdik etmek ve elçileriyle gönderdiği emirleri tanımak; ve günah ve emre muhalefet ettiği vakit, kalben tövbe ve nedamet etmek iledir. Yoksa, büyük günahları serbest işleyip istiğfar etmemek ve aldırmamak, o imandan hissesi olmadığına delildir. Her ne ise... Evlâdlarım, ehemmiyetli bir hâdise size bu uzun mes'eleyi kısaca beyan etmeye sebeb oldu. Şimdilik sizlere Risale-i Nur'un ehemmiyetli şakirdleri nazarıyla bakıyorum. Mustafa Oruç çok tali'lidir ki, kendi sisteminde ve ruhunda ve ciddiyetinde, az bir zamanda sizleri buldu. Bir iken on Mustafa oldu. (Emirdağ Lâhikası (I) 202) ---- Aziz kardeşim! Sahabeler nazar-ı velayetle müfsidleri neden keşfedemediler? Senin birinci sualin ki: Sahabeler nazar-ı velayetle müfsidleri neden keşfedemediler? Tâ Hulefa-yı Raşidîn'in üçünün şehadetini netice verdi. Halbuki küçük Sahabelere, büyük velilerden daha büyük deniliyor? Elcevab: Bunda iki makam var. BİRİNCİ MAKAM: Dakik bir sırr-ı velayetin beyanıyla sual halledilir. Şöyle ki: Sahabelerin velayeti, velayet-i kübra denilen, veraset-i nübüvvetten gelen, berzah tarîkına uğramayarak, doğrudan doğruya zahirden hakikata geçip, akrebiyet-i İlahiyenin inkişafına bakan bir velayettir ki, o velayet yolu, gayet kısa olduğu halde gayet yüksektir. Hârikaları az, fakat meziyatı çoktur. Keşif ve keramet orada az görünür. Hem evliyanın kerametleri ise, ekserîsi ihtiyarî değil. Ummadığı yerden, ikram-ı İlahî olarak bir hârika ondan zuhur eder. Bu keşif ve kerametlerin ekserisi de, seyr ü sülûk zamanında, tarîkat berzahından geçtikleri vakit, âdi beşeriyetten bir derece tecerrüd ettiklerinden, hilaf-ı âdet hâlâta mazhar olurlar. Sahabeler ise, sohbet-i nübüvvetin in'ikasıyla ve incizabıyla ve iksiriyle tarîkattaki seyr ü sülûk daire-i azîminin tayyına mecbur değildirler. Bir kademde ve bir sohbette zahirden hakikata geçebilirler. Meselâ: Nasılki dün geceki Leyle-i Kadr'e ulaşmak için iki yol var: Biri: Bir sene gezip dolaşıp, ta o geceye gelmektir. Bu kurbiyeti kazanmak için bir sene mesafeyi tayyetmek lâzım gelir. Şu ise, ehl-i sülûkün mesleğidir ki, ehl-i tarîkatın çoğu bununla gider. İkincisi: Zamanla mukayyed olan cism-i maddî gılafından sıyrılıp, tecerrüdle ruhen yükselip, dün geceki Leyle-i Kadr'i öbür gün Leyle-i Îd ile beraber bugünkü gibi hazır görmektir. Çünki ruh zamanla mukayyed değil. Hissiyat-ı insaniye ruh derecesine çıktığı vakit, o hazır zaman genişlenir. Başkalarına nisbeten mazi ve müstakbel olan vakitler, ona nisbeten hazır hükmündedir. İşte bu temsile göre, dün geceki Leyle-i Kadr'e geçmek için, mertebe-i ruha çıkıp, maziyi hazır derecesinde görmektir. Şu sırr-ı gamızın esası akrebiyet-i İlahiyenin inkişafıdır. Meselâ: Güneş bize yakındır; çünki ziyası, harareti ve misali âyinemizde ve elimizdedir. Fakat biz ondan uzağız. Eğer biz nuraniyet noktasında onun akrebiyetini hissetsek, âyinemizdeki misalî olan timsaline münasebetimizi anlasak, o vasıta ile onu tanısak; ziyası harareti, heyeti ne olduğunu bilsek, onun akrebiyeti bize inkişaf eder ve yakınımızda onu tanıyıp münasebetdar oluruz. Eğer biz bu'diyetimiz nokta-i nazarından ona yakınlaşmak ve tanımak istesek, pek çok seyr-i fikrîye ve sülûk-u aklîye mecbur oluruz ki; kavanin-i fenniye ile fikren semavata çıkıp semadaki güneşi tasavvur ederek, sonra mahiyetindeki ziya ve harareti ve ziyasındaki elvan-ı seb'ayı uzun uzadıya tedkikat-ı fenniye ile anladıktan sonra, birinci adamın kendi âyinesinde az bir tefekkürle elde ettiği kurbiyet-i maneviyeyi ancak elde edebiliriz. İşte şu temsil gibi, nübüvvet ve veraset-i nübüvvetteki velayet, sırr-ı akrebiyetin inkişafına bakar. Velayet-i saire ise, ekseri kurbiyet esası üzerine gider. Bir çok meratibde seyr ü sülûke mecbur olur… (Mektubat 50) ---- Sual: Tarîkatlar, hakikatların yollarıdır. Tarîkatların içerisinde en meşhur ve en yüksek ve cadde-i kübra iddia olunan tarîk-ı Nakşbendî hakkında, o tarîkatın kahramanlarından ve imamlarından bazıları esasını böyle tarif etmişler. Demişler ki: دَرْ طَرِيقِ نَقْشِبَنْدِى لاَزِمْ اۤمَدْ چَارْ تَرْك تَرْكِ دُنْيَا تَرْكِ عُقْبَى تَرْكِ هَسْتِى تَرْكِ تَرْك Yani, tarîk-ı Nakşîde dört şeyi bırakmak lâzım. Hem dünyayı, hem nefis hesabına âhireti dahi maksud-u hakikî yapmamak, hem vücudunu unutmak, hem ucbe, fahre girmemek için bu terkleri düşünmemektir. Demek hakikî marifetullah ve kemalât-ı insaniye terk-i masiva ile olur? Elcevab: Eğer insan yalnız bir kalbden ibaret olsaydı; bütün masivayı terk, hattâ esma ve sıfâtı dahi bırakmak, yalnız Cenab-ı Hakk'ın zâtına rabt-ı kalb etmek lâzım gelirdi. Fakat insanın akıl, ruh, sır, nefis gibi pek çok vazifedar letaifi ve hassaları vardır. İnsan-ı kâmil odur ki: Bütün o letaifi; kendilerine mahsus ayrı ayrı tarîk-ı ubudiyette, hakikat canibine sevketmek ile sahabe gibi geniş bir dairede, zengin bir surette, kalb bir kumandan gibi, letaif askerleriyle kahramanane maksada yürüsün. Yoksa kalb, yalnız kendini kurtarmak için askerini bırakıp tek başıyla gitmek, medar-ı iftihar değil, belki netice-i ızdırardır...(Sözler 495) ---- Aradığımız hakikî tevhid, yalnız tasavvurdan ibaret bir marifet değildir. Belki ilm-i Mantık'ta tasavvura mukabil ve marifet-i tasavvuriyeden çok kıymettar ve bürhanın neticesi olan ve ilim denilen tasdiktir. Ve tevhid-i hakikî öyle bir hüküm ve tasdik ve iz'an ve kabuldür ki; her bir şeyle Rabbini bulabilir ve her şeyde Hâlıkına giden bir yolu görür ve hiç bir şey huzuruna mani olmaz… (Şualar 154) ---- Eski zamandan beri ekser yerlerde medrese taifesi, tekyeler taifesine serfüru' etmiş; yani inkıyad gösterip onlara velayet semereleri için müracaat etmişler. Onların dükkânlarında ezvak-ı imaniyeyi ve envâr-ı hakikatı aramışlar. Hattâ medresenin büyük bir âlimi, tekyenin küçük bir veli şeyhinin elini öper, tâbi' olurdu. O âb-ı hayat çeşmesini tekyede aramışlar. Halbuki medrese içinde daha kısa bir yol hakikatın envârına gittiğini ve ulûm-u imaniyede daha sâfi ve daha hâlis bir âb-ı hayat çeşmesi bulunduğunu ve amel ve ubudiyet ve tarîkattan daha yüksek ve daha tatlı ve daha kuvvetli bir tarîk-ı velayet; ilimde, hakaik-i imaniyede ve Ehl-i Sünnet'in ilm-i Kelâmında bulunmasını, Risale-i Nur Kur'an-ı Mu'ciz-ül Beyan'ın mu'cize-i maneviyesiyle açmış göstermiş, meydandadır… (Kastamonu Lâhikası 228) ---- İkinci Vecih: Sahabelerin kurbiyet-i İlahiye noktasındaki makamlarına velayet ayağıyla yetişilmez. Çünki Cenab-ı Hak bize akrebdir ve herşeyden daha ziyade yakındır. Biz ise, ondan nihayetsiz uzağız. Onun kurbiyetini kazanmak iki suretle olur. Birisi: Akrebiyetin inkişafıyladır ki, nübüvvetteki kurbiyet ona bakar ve nübüvvet veraseti ve sohbeti cihetiyle sahabeler o sırra mazhardırlar. İkinci suret: Bu'diyetimiz noktasında kat'-ı meratib edip bir derece kurbiyete müşerref olmaktır ki, ekser seyr ü sülûk-ü velayet ona göre ve seyr-i enfüsî ve seyr-i âfâkî bu suretle cereyan ediyor. İşte birinci suret sırf vehbîdir, kesbî değil, incizabdır, cezb-i Rahmanîdir ve mahbubiyettir. Yol kısadır, fakat çok metin ve çok yüksektir ve çok hâlistir ve gölgesizdir. Diğeri; kesbîdir, uzundur, gölgelidir. Acaib hârikaları çok ise de; kıymetçe kurbiyetçe evvelkisine yetişemez. Meselâ: Nasılki dünkü güne, bugün yetişmek için iki yol var. Birincisi: Zamanın cereyanına tabi olmayarak, bir kuvvet-i kudsiye ile; fevk-az zaman çıkıp, dünü bugün gibi hazır görmektir. İkincisi: Bir sene kat'-ı mesafe edip, dönüp dolaşıp, düne gelmektir; fakat, yine dünü elde tutamıyor, onu bırakıp gidiyor. Öyle de, zahirden hakikata geçmek iki suretledir. Biri: Doğrudan doğruya hakikatın incizabına kapılıp, tarîkat berzahına girmeden, hakikatı ayn-ı zahir içinde bulmaktır. İkincisi: Çok meratibden seyr-ü sülûk suretiyle geçmektir. Ehl-i velayet, çendan fena-i nefse muvaffak olurlar, nefs-i emmareyi öldürürler. Yine sahabeye yetişemiyorlar. Çünki sahabelerin nefisleri tezkiye ve tathir edildiğinden; nefsin mahiyetindeki cihazat-ı kesîre ile, ubudiyetin enva'ına ve şükür ve hamdin aksamına daha ziyade mazhardırlar. Fena-i nefisten sonra, ubudiyet-i evliya besatet peyda eder… (Sözler 492) ---- Hakikat ilmini, hakikî hikmeti istersen; Cenab-ı Hakk'ın marifetini kazan. Çünki bütün hakaik-i mevcudat, İsm-i Hakk'ın şuaatı ve esmasının tezahüratı ve sıfâtının tecelliyatıdırlar. Maddî ve manevî, cevherî, arazî herbir şeyin, herbir insanın hakikatı, birer ismin nuruna dayanır ve hakikatına istinad eder. Yoksa hakikatsız, ehemmiyetsiz bir surettir… (Sözler 473) ---- Bir Nükte-i Mühimme Ve Bir Sırr-ı Ehemm …İnsanın câmiiyet-i istidadı cihetiyle mazhar olduğu bütün kemalât-ı ilmiye ve terakkiyat-ı fenniye ve havarik-ı sun'iyeyi "talim-i esma" ünvanıyla ifade ve tabir etmekte şöyle latif bir remz-i ulvî var ki: Herbir kemalin, herbir ilmin, herbir terakkiyatın, herbir fennin bir hakikat-ı âliyesi var ki; o hakikat, bir ism-i İlahîye dayanıyor. Pek çok perdeleri ve mütenevvi tecelliyatı ve muhtelif daireleri bulunan o isme dayanmakla o fen, o kemalât, o san'at kemalini bulur, hakikat olur. Yoksa yarım yamalak bir surette nâkıs bir gölgedir. Meselâ: Hendese bir fendir. Onun hakikatı ve nokta-i müntehası, Cenab-ı Hakk'ın İsm-i Adl ve Mukaddir'ine yetişip, hendeseâyinesinde o ismin hakîmane cilvelerini haşmetiyle müşahede etmektir. Meselâ: Tıb bir fendir, hem bir san'attır. Onun da nihayeti ve hakikatı; Hakîm-i Mutlak'ın Şâfî ismine dayanıp, eczahane-i kübrası olan rûy-i zeminde rahîmane cilvelerini edviyelerde görmekle tıb kemalâtını bulur, hakikat olur. Meselâ: Hakikat-ı mevcudattan bahseden Hikmet-ül Eşya, Cenab-ı Hakk'ın (Celle Celalühü) "İsm-i Hakîm"inin tecelliyat-ı kübrasını müdebbirane, mürebbiyane; eşyada, menfaatlarında ve maslahatlarında görmekle ve o isme yetişmekle ve ona dayanmakla şu hikmet hikmet olabilir. Yoksa, ya hurafata inkılab eder ve malayaniyat olur veya felsefe-i tabiiye misillü dalalete yol açar. İşte sana üç misal... Sair kemalât ve fünunu bu üç misale kıyas et…(Sözler 262) ------- "Ey insan! Şu kâinattan maksad-ı a'lâ; tezahür-ü rububiyete karşı, ubudiyet-i külliye-i insaniyedir ve insanın gaye-i aksası, o ubudiyete ulûm ve kemalât ile yetişmektir." Hem öyle bir surette ifade ediyor ki, o ifade ile şöyle işaret eder ki: "Elbette nev'-i beşer, âhir vakitte ulûm ve fünuna dökülecektir. Bütün kuvvetini ilimden alacaktır. Hüküm ve kuvvet ise, ilmin eline geçecektir." Hem o Kur'an-ı Mu'ciz-ül Beyan, cezalet ve belâgat-ı Kur'aniyeyi mükerreren ileri sürdüğünden remzen anlattırıyor ki: "Ulûm ve fünunun en parlağı olan belâgat ve cezalet, bütün enva'ıyla âhirzamanda en mergub bir suret alacaktır. Hattâ insanlar, kendi fikirlerini birbirlerine kabul ettirmek ve hükümlerini birbirine icra ettirmek için, en keskin silâhını cezalet-i beyandan ve en mukavemet-sûz kuvvetini belâgat-ı edadan alacaktır." (Sözler 264) ------ Ziyaretçilere ait bazı dostlar tarafından ihtar ile, bir düstur izah edilmek istenilmiştir. Onun için yazılmıştır. Malûm olsun ki: Bizi ziyaret eden, ya hayat-ı dünyeviye cihetinde gelir; o kapı kapalıdır. Veya hayat-ı uhreviye cihetinde gelir. O cihette iki kapı var: Ya şahsımı mübarek ve makam sahibi zannedip gelir. O kapı dahi kapalıdır. Çünki ben kendimi beğenmiyorum, beni beğenenleri de beğenmiyorum. Cenab-ı Hakk'a çok şükür, beni kendime beğendirmemiş. İkinci cihet, sırf Kur'an-ı Hakîm'in dellâlı olduğum cihetledir. Bu kapıdan girenleri, ale'r-re's vel'ayn kabul ediyorum. Onlar da üç tarzda olur: Ya dost olur, ya kardeş olur, ya talebe olur. Dostun hassası ve şartı budur ki: Kat'iyyen, Sözler'e ve envâr-ı Kur'aniyeye dair olan hizmetimize ciddî tarafdar olsun; ve haksızlığa ve bid'alara ve dalalete kalben tarafdar olmasın, kendine de istifadeye çalışsın. Kardeşin hassası ve şartı şudur ki: Hakikî olarak Sözler'in neşrine ciddî çalışmakla beraber, beş farz namazını eda etmek, yedi kebairi işlememektir. Talebeliğin hâssası ve şartı şudur ki: Sözler'i kendi malı ve te'lifi gibi hissedip sahib çıksın ve en mühim vazife-i hayatiyesini, onun neşir ve hizmeti bilsin. İşte şu üç tabaka benim üç şahsiyetimle alâkadardır. Dost, benim şahsî ve zâtî şahsiyetimle münasebetdar olur. Kardeş, abdiyetim ve ubudiyet noktasındaki şahsiyetimle alâkadar olur. Talebe ise, Kur'an-ı Hakîm'in dellâlı cihetinde ve hocalık vazifesindeki şahsiyetimle münasebetdardır. Şu görüşmenin de üç meyvesi var: Birincisi: Dellâllık itibariyle mücevherat-ı Kur'aniyeyi benden veya Sözler'den ders almak. Velev bir ders de olsa. İkincisi: İbadet itibariyle uhrevî kazancıma hissedar olur. Üçüncüsü: Beraber dergâh-ı İlahiyeye müteveccih olup rabt-ı kalb ederek, Kur'an-ı Hakîm'in hizmetinde el-ele verip, tevfik ve hidayet istemek. Eğer talebe ise; her sabah mütemadiyen ismiyle, bazan hayaliyle dahi yanımda hazır olur, hissedar olur. Eğer kardeş ise, birkaç defa hususî ismiyle ve suretiyle dua ve kazancımda hazır olup hissedar olur. Sonra umum ihvanlar içinde dâhil olup, rahmet-i İlahiyeye teslim ediyorum ki, dua vaktinde "ihvetî ve ihvanî" dediğim vakit onlar içinde bulunur. Ben bilmezsem, rahmet-i İlahiye onları biliyor ve görüyor. Eğer dost ise ve feraizi kılar ve kebairi terkederse, umumiyet-i ihvan itibariyle duamda dâhildir. Bu üç tabaka dahi, beni manevî dua ve kazançlarında dâhil etmek şarttır. (Mektubat 344) ------ Medar-ı ibret bir mes'ele : Vehme maruz, fütura düşen bazı dostlarıma kuvve-i maneviyeyi teyid edecek yedi emarenin delaletiyle, sırf hizmet-i Kur'ana ait bir ikram-ı Rabbanîyi ve bir himayet-i İlahiyeyi beyan etmeye mecburum ki, o zaîf damarlı bir kısım dostlarımı kurtarayım. O yedi emarenin dördü; dost iken, sırf birer maksad-ı dünyevî için şahsıma değil, Kur'ana hâdimliğim cihetinde düşman vaziyeti almalarıyla, o maksadlarının aksiyle tokat yediler. O yedi emarenin üçü ise, ciddî dost idiler ve daima da dostturlar; fakat dostluğun iktiza ettiği merdane vaziyeti muvakkaten göstermediler, tâ ki ehl-i dünyanın teveccühünü kazanıp birer maksad-ı dünyevî kazansınlar ve başlarından emin olsunlar. Halbuki o üç dostum, maatteessüf o maksadlarının aksiyle birer itab gördüler. Evvelki dört zahirî dost, sonra düşman vaziyeti gösterenlerin Birincisi: Bir müdür, kaç vasıta ile yalvardı. Onuncu Söz'den bir nüsha istedi. Ona verdim. O ise, terfi' için dostluğumu bırakıp düşmanlık vaziyeti aldı. Valiye şekva ve ihbar suretinde verdi. Hizmet-i Kur'aniyenin bir eser-i ikramı olarak terfi' değil, azledildi. İkincisi: Diğer bir müdür, dost iken, âmirlerinin hatırı için ve ehl-i dünyanın teveccühünü kazanmak fikriyle şahsıma değil, hizmetkârlığım cihetinde rakibane ve düşmanane vaziyet aldı, kendi maksadının aksiyle tokat yedi. Ümid edilmediği bir mes'elede, iki buçuk seneye mahkûm edildi. Sonra Kur'anın bir hizmetkârından dua istedi. İnşâallah belki kurtulacak, çünki ona dua edildi. Üçüncüsü: Bir muallim, dost görünürken ben de ona dost baktım. Sonra Barla'ya nakledip yerleşmek için düşmanane bir vaziyeti ihtiyar etti; o maksadının aksiyle tokat yedi. Muallimlikten askerliğe atıldı. Barla'dan uzaklaştırıldı. Dördüncüsü: Bir muallim (hâfız, hem mütedeyyin gördüğüm için) Kur'anın hizmetinde bana bir dostluk edecek niyetiyle ona samimane bir dostluk gösterdim. Sonra o, ehl-i dünyanın teveccühünü kazanmak için bir memurun bir tek kelâmıyla bize karşı çok soğuk ve korkak vaziyeti aldı. Sonra o maksadının aksiyle tokat yedi. Müfettişinden şiddetli bir tekdir yedi ve azledildi. İşte bu dört adam düşman vaziyeti almakla böyle tokat yedikleri gibi, üç dostum da ciddî dostluğun iktiza ettiği merdane vaziyeti göstermedikleri için, tokat değil, bir nevi ihtar nev'inde aks-i maksadlarıyla ikaz edildiler. Birincisi: Gayet mühim ve ciddî ve hakikî bir talebem olan bir zât-ı muhterem, mütemadiyen Sözler'i yazar, neşrederdi. Müşevveş büyük bir memurun gelmesiyle ve bir hâdisenin vukuu ile; yazdığı Sözler'i sakladı, muvakkaten istinsahı da terketti. Tâ ki, ehl-i dünyadan bir zahmet görmesin ve bir sıkıntı çekmesin ve onların şerlerinden emin olsun. Halbuki o hizmet-i Kur'aniyenin muvakkaten ta'tilinden gelen bir eser-i hata olarak, bir sene mütemadiyen bin liraya mahkûmiyet gibi bir bela, gözü önüne konuldu. Ne vakit istinsaha niyet etti ve eski vaziyetine döndü; o davasından tebrie etti, lillahilhamd beraet kazandı. Fakr-ı haliyle beraber bin liradan kurtuldu. İkincisi: Beş seneden beri merd ve ciddî ve cesur bir dostum, ehl-i dünyanın ve yeni gelen bir âmirin hüsn-ü zannını ve teveccühünü kazanmak için, komşum iken, düşünmeyerek ihtiyarsız birkaç ay benim ile görüşmedi. Hattâ bayramda ve ramazanda uğramadı. Halbuki maksadının aksiyle karye mes'elesi neticelendi, nüfuzu kırıldı. Üçüncüsü: Haftada bir-iki defa benimle görüşen bir hâfız, imam olmuş. Sarık sarmak için iki ay beni terketti. Hattâ bayramda yanıma gelmedi. Hilaf-ı me'mul olarak, maksadının aksiyle yedi-sekiz ay imamlık ettiği halde hilaf-ı âdet bir surette ona sarık bağlattırılmadı. İşte bu gibi vukuatlar çok var. Fakat bazılarının hatırlarını kırmamak için zikretmiyorum. Bunlar ne kadar zaîf birer emare ise de, fakat içtimaında bir kuvvet hissedilir. Onunla kanaat gelir ki: Şahsıma karşı değil -çünki nefsimi hiçbir ikrama lâyık görmüyorum- belki hizmet-i Kur'an noktasında sırf o cihette bir ikram-ı İlahî ve bir himayet-i Rabbaniye altında hizmet ettiğimiz anlaşılıyor. Dostlarım bunu düşünmeli, evhama kapılmamalı. Madem hizmetkârlığıma bir ikram-ı İlahîdir ve madem fahre değil, belki şükre sebebdir ve madem وَ اَمَّا بِنِعْمَةِ رَبِّكَ فَحَدِّثْ fermanı var.. bu sırlara binaen, hususî bir surette dostlarıma beyan ediyorum... (Mektubat 338) ------ DOKUZUNCUSU: Büyük Hâfız Zühdü'dür. Bu zât, Ağrus'taki Nur talebelerinin başında nâzırları hükmünde olduğu bir zaman, Sünnet-i Seniyeye ittiba ve bid'alardan içtinabı meslek ittihaz eden talebelerin manevî şerefini kâfi görmeyerek ve ehl-i dünyanın nazarında bir mevki kazanmak emeliyle mühim bir bid'anın muallimliğini deruhde etti. Tamamıyla mesleğimize zıd bir hata işledi. Pek müdhiş bir şefkat tokadını yedi. Hanedanının şerefini zîr ü zeber edecek bir hâdiseye maruz kaldı. Fakat maatteessüf Küçük Hâfız Zühdü, hiç tokada istihkakı yokken, o elîm hâdise ona da temas etti. Belki inşâallah o hâdise, onun kalbini dünyadan kurtarıp tamamıyla Kur'ana vermek için bir ameliyat-ı cerrahiye-i nâfia hükmüne geçer. (Lem'alar 45) ------ Aziz, sıddık, muhlis kardeşlerim! بِاسْمِهِ سُبْحَانَهُ Bizler imkân dairesinde bütün kuvvetimizle Lem'a-i İhlas'ın düsturlarını ve hakikî ihlasın sırrını mabeynimizde ve birbirimize karşı istimal etmek, vücub derecesine gelmiş. Kat'î haber aldım ki, üç aydan beri buradaki has kardeşleri birbirine karşı meşreb veya fikir ihtilafıyla bir soğukluk vermek için üç adam tayin edilmiş. Hem metin Nurcuları usandırmakla sarsmak ve nazik ve tahammülsüzleri evhamlandırmak ve hizmet-i Nuriyeden vazgeçirmek için sebebsiz mahkememizi uzatıyorlar. Sakın sakın!. Şimdiye kadar mabeyninizdeki fedakârane uhuvvet ve samimane muhabbet sarsılmasın. Bir zerre kadar olsa bile, bize büyük zarar olur. Bizler birbirimize -lüzum olsa- ruhumuzu feda etmeğe, hizmet-i Kur'aniye ve imaniyemiz iktiza ettiği halde, sıkıntıdan veya başka şeylerden gelen titizlikle hakikî fedakârlar birbirine karşı küsmeğe değil, belki kemal-i mahviyet ve tevazu ve teslimiyetle kusuru kendine alır; muhabbetini, samimiyetini ziyadeleştirmeğe çalışır. Yoksa habbe kubbe olup tamir edilmeyecek bir zarar verebilir. Sizin ferasetinize havale edip kısa kesiyorum. (Tarihçe-i Hayat 599) Said Nursî ------ Ey âhiret kardeşlerim ve ey hizmet-i Kur'aniyede arkadaşlarım! Bilirsiniz ve biliniz: Bu dünyada, hususan uhrevî hizmetlerde en mühim bir esas, en büyük bir kuvvet, en makbul bir şefaatçı, en metin bir nokta-i istinad, en kısa bir tarîk-ı hakikat, en makbul bir dua-yı manevî, en kerametli bir vesile-i makasıd, en yüksek bir haslet, en safi bir ubudiyet: İhlastır… (Lem'alar 159) ------ Cenab-ı Hakk'ın rızası ihlas ile kazanılır. Kesret-i etba' ile ve fazla muvaffakıyet ile değildir. Çünki onlar vazife-i İlahiyeye ait olduğu için istenilmez; belki bazan verilir. Evet bazan bir tek kelime sebeb-i necat ve medar-ı rıza olur. Kemmiyetin ehemmiyeti o kadar medar-ı nazar olmamalı. Çünki bazan bir tek adamın irşadı, bin adamın irşadı kadar rıza-i İlahîye medar olur. Hem ihlas ve hakperestlik ise, Müslümanların nereden ve kimden olursa olsun istifadelerine tarafdar olmaktır. Yoksa, "Benden ders alıp sevab kazandırsınlar" düşüncesi, nefsin ve enaniyetin bir hilesidir. Ey sevaba hırslı ve a'mal-i uhreviyeye kanaatsız insan! Bazı Peygamberler gelmişler ki, mahdud birkaç kişiden başka ittiba edenler olmadığı halde, yine o peygamberlik vazife-i kudsiyesinin hadsiz ücretini almışlar. Demek hüner, kesret-i etba' ile değildir. Belki hüner, rıza-yı İlahîyi kazanmakladır. Sen neci oluyorsun ki, böyle hırs ile "Herkes beni dinlesin" diye vazifeni unutup, vazife-i İlahiyeye karışıyorsun? Kabul ettirmek, senin etrafına halkı toplamak Cenab-ı Hakk'ın vazifesidir. Vazifeni yap, Allah'ın vazifesine karışma…(Lem'alar 152) ------ Hadîs-i sahihle, âhirzamanda İsevîlerin hakikî dindarları ehl-i Kur'an ile ittifak edip, müşterek düşmanları olan zındıkaya karşı dayanacakları gibi; şu zamanda dahi ehl-i diyanet ve ehl-i hakikat, değil yalnız dindaşı, meslekdaşı, kardeşi olanlarla samimî ittifak etmek, belki Hristiyanların hakikî dindar ruhanîleri ile dahi, medar-ı ihtilaf noktaları muvakkaten medar-ı münakaşa ve niza' etmeyerek müşterek düşmanları olan mütecaviz dinsizlere karşı ittifaka muhtaçtırlar… (Lem'alar 151) ------ Evet dünyevî ve hazır lezzet ve menfaat etrafında aşağı, kalbsiz nefisperestler samimî ittifak ve ittihad ediyorlar. Ehl-i hidayet, âhirete ait ve ileriye müteallik semerat-ı uhreviyeye ve kemalâta, kalb ve aklın yüksek düsturlarıyla müteveccih oldukları için, esaslı bir istikamet ve tam bir ihlas ve gayet fedakârane bir ittihad ve ittifak olabilirken; enaniyetten tecerrüd edemedikleri için, ifrat ve tefrit yüzünden, ulvî bir menba-ı kuvvet olan ittifakı kaybedip, ihlas da kırılır ve vazife-i uhreviye de zedelenir. Kolayca rıza-yı İlahî de elde edilmez. Bu mühim marazın merhemi ve ilâcı: "El-hubbu fillah" sırrıyla, tarîk-ı hakta gidenlere refakatla iftihar etmek ve arkalarından gitmek ve imamlık şerefini onlara bırakmak ve o Hak yolunda kim olursa olsun kendinden daha iyi olduğunun ihtimaliyle enaniyetinden vazgeçip ihlası kazanmak ve ihlas ile bir dirhem amel, ihlassız batmanlar ile amellere racih olduğunu bilmekle ve tâbiiyeti dahi sebeb-i mes'uliyet ve hatarlı olan metbuiyete tercih etmekle o marazdan kurtulur ve ihlası kazanır, vazife-i uhreviyesini hakkıyla yapabilir… (Lem'alar 153) ------ Ey ehl-i hak! Ey hakperest ehl-i şeriat ve ehl-i hakikat ve ehl-i tarîkat! Bu müdhiş maraz-ı ihtilafa karşı birbirinizin kusurunu görmeyerek, yekdiğerinizin ayıbına karşı gözünüzü yumunuz! وَاِذَا مَرُّوا بِاللَّغْوِ مَرُّوا كِرَامًا edeb-i Furkanî ile edebleniniz! Ve haricî düşmanın hücumunda dâhilî münakaşatı terketmek ve ehl-i hakkı sukuttan ve zilletten kurtarmayı en birinci ve en mühim bir vazife-i uhreviye telakki edip, yüzer âyât ve ehadîs-i Nebeviyenin şiddetle emrettikleri uhuvvet, muhabbet ve teavünü yapıp; bütün hissiyatınızla ehl-i dünyadan daha şiddetli bir surette meslekdaşlarınızla ve dindaşlarınızla ittifak ediniz.. yani, ihtilafa düşmeyiniz. (Lem'alar 155) ------ Cây-ı teessüf bir halet-i içtimaiye ve kalb-i İslâmı ağlatacak müdhiş bir maraz-ı hayat-ı içtimaî: "Haricî düşmanların zuhur ve tehacümünde dâhilî adavetleri unutmak ve bırakmak" olan bir maslahat-ı içtimaiyeyi en bedevi kavimler dahi takdir edip yaptıkları halde, şu cemaat-ı İslâmiyeye hizmet dava edenlere ne olmuş ki; birbiri arkasında tehacüm vaziyetini alan hadsiz düşmanlar varken, cüz'î adavetleri unutmayıp, düşmanların hücumuna zemin hazır ediyorlar. Şu hal bir sukuttur, bir vahşettir. Hayat-ı içtimaiye-i İslâmiyeye bir hıyanettir… İşte ey mü'minler! Ehl-i iman aşiretine karşı tecavüz vaziyetini almış ne kadar aşiret hükmünde düşmanlar olduğunu bilir misiniz? Birbiri içindeki daireler gibi yüz daireden fazla vardır. Her birisine karşı tesanüd ederek, el-ele verip müdafaa vaziyeti almaya mecbur iken; onların hücumunu teshil etmek, onların harîm-i İslâma girmeleri için kapıları açmak hükmünde olan garazkârane tarafgirlik ve adavetkârane inad; hiçbir cihetle ehl-i imana yakışır mı? O düşman daireler ehl-i dalalet ve ilhaddan tut, tâ ehl-i küfrün âlemine, tâ dünyanın ehval ve mesaibine kadar birbiri içinde size karşı zararlı bir vaziyet alan, birbiri arkasında size hiddet ve hırs ile bakan, belki yetmiş nevi düşmanlar var. Bütün bunlara karşı kuvvetli silâhın ve siperin ve kal'an: Uhuvvet-i İslâmiyedir. Bu kal'a-i İslâmiyeyi, küçük adavetlerle ve bahanelerle sarsmak; ne kadar hilaf-ı vicdan ve ne kadar hilaf-ı maslahat-ı İslâmiye olduğunu bil, ayıl!.. ------ hadîs-i şerifede gelmiş ki: " hirzamanın Süfyan ve Deccal gibi nifak ve zındıka başına geçecek eşhas-ı müdhişe-i muzırraları, İslâm'ın ve beşerin hırs ve şikakından istifade ederek az bir kuvvetle nev'-i beşeri herc ü merc eder ve koca lem-i İslâmı esaret altına alır. Ey ehl-i iman! Zillet içinde esaret altına girmemek isterseniz, aklınızı başınıza alınız! İhtilafınızdan istifade eden zalimlere karşı اِنَّمَا الْمُوءْمِنُونَ اِخْوَةٌ kal'a-i kudsiyesi içine giriniz; tahassun ediniz. Yoksa ne hayatınızı muhafaza ve ne de hukukunuzu müdafaa edebilirsiniz. Malûmdur ki; iki kahraman birbiriyle boğuşurken; bir çocuk, ikisini de döğebilir. Bir mizanda iki dağ birbirine karşı müvazenede bulunsa; bir küçük taş, müvazenelerini bozup onlarla oynayabilir; birini yukarı, birini aşağı indirir. İşte ey ehl-i iman! İhtiraslarınızdan ve husumetkârane tarafgirliklerinizden kuvvetiniz hiçe iner, az bir kuvvetle ezilebilirsiniz… Hayat-ı maneviye ve sıhhat-ı ubudiyet, adavet ve inad ile sarsılır. Çünki vasıta-i halas ve vesile-i necat olan "ihlas" zayi' olur. Zira tarafgir bir muannid, kendi a'mal-i hayriyesinde hasmına tefevvuk ister. Hâlisen livechillah amele pek de muvaffak olamaz. Hem hüküm ve muamelâtında tarafgirini tercih eder, adalet edemez. İşte ef'al ve a'mal-i hayriyenin esasları olan "ihlas" ve "adalet" husumet ve adavetle kaybolur… (Mektubat 269) ------ Sonra bizim hizmetimiz itibariyle bizde zaîf damar sayılan, fakat hakikat noktasında herkesin makbulü ve her şahıs onu kazanmağa müştak olan manevî makam sahibi olmak ve velayet mertebelerinde terakki etmek ve o nimet-i İlahiyeyi kendinde bilmektir ki, insanlara menfaatten başka hiçbir zararı yok. Fakat böyle benlik ve enaniyet ve menfaatperestlik ve nefsini kurtarmak hissi galebe çaldığı bir zamanda, elbette sırr-ı ihlasa ve hiçbir şeye âlet olmamağa bina edilen hizmet-i imaniye ile şahsî makam-ı maneviyeyi aramamak iktiza ediyor; harekâtında onları istememek ve düşünmemek lâzımdır ki, hakikî ihlasın sırrı bozulmasın. İşte bunun içindir ki, herkesin aradığı keşf ü keramatı ve kemalât-ı ruhiyeyi Nur hizmetinin haricinde aramadığımı zaîf damarlarımı tutmağa çalışanlar anladılar. Bu noktada dahi mağlub oldular." (Tarihçe-i Hayat 515) Said Nursî ------ Hem bilirsiniz ki, hapiste size yazdığım gibi, benim i'damıma hükmeden adamlar, beni işkenceli tazib edenler, Risale-i Nur ile imanlarını kurtarsalar, şahid olunuz ki, ben onları helâl ediyorum. Ve tarafgirlik damarıyla ihlasa zarar gelmemek için, bu iki-üç senede dâhilden ve hariçten gelen fırtınalı cereyanlara hiç temas etmedik ve kardeşlerimi de bir derece ikaz ettim… Bilirsiniz ki, kendim sadaka ve yardımları kabul etmediğim gibi, öyle yardımlara da vesile olamadığımdan, kendi elbisemi ve lüzumlu eşyamı satıp o para ile kendi kitablarımı, yazan kardeşlerimden satın alıyordum. Tâ Risale-i Nur'un ihlasına dünya menfaatleri girmesin, bir zarar vermesin ve başka kardeşler de ibret alıp hiçbir şeye âlet edilmesin. Nur'un hakikî şakirdlerine Nur kâfidir. Onlar da kanaat etsin, başka şereflere veya maddî, manevî menfaatlere gözünü dikmesin… (Tarihçe-i Hayat 522) ------ Mesleğimizin esası uhuvvettir. Peder ile evlâd, şeyh ile mürid mabeynindeki vasıta değildir. Belki hakikî kardeşlik vasıtalarıdır. Olsa olsa bir üstadlık ortaya girer. Mesleğimiz "Haliliye" olduğu için, meşrebimiz "hıllet"tir. Hıllet ise, en yakın dost ve en fedakâr arkadaş ve en güzel takdir edici yoldaş ve en civanmerd kardeş olmak iktiza eder. Bu hılletin üss-ül esası, samimî ihlastır. Samimî ihlası kıran adam, bu hılletin gayet yüksek kulesinin başından sukut eder. Gayet derin bir çukura düşmek ihtimali var. Ortada tutunacak yer bulamaz. Evet yol iki görünüyor. Cadde-i Kübra-yı Kur'aniye olan şu mesleğimizden şimdi ayrılanlar, bize düşman olan dinsizlik kuvvetine bilmeyerek yardım etmek ihtimali var... (Lem'alar 162) ------ Mü'minlerde nifak ve şikak, kin ve adavete sebebiyet veren tarafgirlik ve inad ve hased; hakikatça ve hikmetçe ve insaniyet-i kübra olan İslâmiyetçe ve hayat-ı şahsiyece ve hayat-ı içtimaiyece ve hayat-ı maneviyece çirkin ve merduddur, muzır ve zulümdür ve hayat-ı beşeriye için zehirdir… (Mektubat 262) ------ İmanın verdiği nur ve şuur ile ve sana gösterdiği ve bildirdiği esma-i İlahiye adedince vahdet alâkaları ve ittifak rabıtaları ve uhuvvet münasebetleri var. Meselâ: Her ikinizin Hâlıkınız bir, Mâlikiniz bir, Mabudunuz bir, Râzıkınız bir.. bir bir, bine kadar bir bir. Hem Peygamberiniz bir, dininiz bir, kıbleniz bir.. bir bir, yüze kadar bir bir. Sonra köyünüz bir, devletiniz bir, memleketiniz bir.. ona kadar bir bir. Bu kadar bir birler vahdet ve tevhidi, vifak ve ittifakı, muhabbet ve uhuvveti iktiza ettiği ve kâinatı ve küreleri birbirine bağlayacak manevî zincirler bulundukları halde; şikak ve nifaka, kin ve adavete sebebiyet veren örümcek ağı gibi ehemmiyetsiz ve sebatsız şeyleri tercih edip mü'mine karşı hakikî adavet etmek ve kin bağlamak; ne kadar o rabıta-i vahdete bir hürmetsizlik ve o esbab-ı muhabbete karşı bir istihfaf ve o münasebat-ı uhuvvete karşı ne derece bir zulüm ve i'tisaf olduğunu; kalbin ölmemiş ise, aklın sönmemiş ise anlarsın!… (Mektubat 264) ------ Sen, mesleğini ve efkârını hak bildiğin vakit; "Mesleğim haktır veya daha güzeldir" demeye hakkın var. Fakat, yalnız hak benim mesleğimdir, demeye hakkın yoktur… Adavet etmek istersen, kalbindeki adavete adavet et; onun ref'ine çalış. Hem en ziyade sana zarar veren nefs-i emmarene ve heva-i nefsine adavet et, ıslahına çalış. O muzır nefsin hatırı için, mü'minlere adavet etme. Eğer düşmanlık etmek istersen; kâfirler, zındıklar çoktur; onlara adavet et. Evet nasılki muhabbet sıfatı, muhabbete lâyıktır; öyle de adavet hasleti, her şeyden evvel kendisi adavete lâyıktır… (Mektubat 265) ------ Hadîsteki ihtilaf ise, müsbet ihtilaftır. Yani: Herbiri kendi mesleğinin tamir ve revacına sa'yeder. Başkasının tahrib ve ibtaline değil, belki tekmil ve ıslahına çalışır. Amma menfî ihtilaf ise ki: Garazkârane, adavetkârane birbirinin tahribine çalışmaktır; hadîsin nazarında merduddur. Çünki birbiriyle boğuşanlar, müsbet hareket edemezler… Tarafgirlik eğer hak namına olsa, haklılara melce' olabilir. Fakat şimdiki gibi garazkârane, nefis hesabına olan tarafgirlik, haksızlara melce'dir ki; onlara nokta-i istinad teşkil eder. Çünki garazkârane tarafgirlik eden bir adama şeytan gelse, onun fikrine yardım edip taraftarlık gösterse, o adam o şeytana rahmet okuyacak. Eğer mukabil tarafa melek gibi bir adam gelse, ona hâşâ lanet okuyacak derecede bir haksızlık gösterecek… Hak namına, hakikat hesabına olan tesadüm-ü efkâr ise; maksadda ve esasta ittifak ile beraber, vesailde ihtilaf eder. Hakikatın her köşesini izhar edip, hakka ve hakikata hizmet eder. Fakat tarafgirane ve garazkârane, firavunlaşmış nefs-i emmare hesabına hodfüruşluk, şöhretperverane bir tarzdaki tesadüm-ü efkârdan barika-i hakikat değil, belki fitne ateşleri çıkıyor. Çünki maksadda ittifak lâzım gelirken, öylelerin efkârının Küre-i Arz'da dahi nokta-i telakisi bulunmaz. Hak namına olmadığı için, nihayetsiz müfritane gider. Kabil-i iltiyam olmayan inşikaklara sebebiyet verir. Hâl-i âlem buna şahiddir… (Mektubat 268) ------ Görüyorum ki: Şu dünya hayatında en bahtiyar odur ki: Dünyayı bir misafirhane-i askerî telakki etsin ve öyle de iz'an etsin ve ona göre hareket etsin. Ve o telakki ile, en büyük mertebe olan mertebe-i rızayı çabuk elde edebilir. Kırılacak şişe pahasına, daimî bir elmasın fiatını vermez; istikamet ve lezzetle hayatını geçirir. Evet dünyaya ait işler, kırılmağa mahkûm şişeler hükmündedir; bâki umûr-u uhreviye ise, gayet sağlam elmaslar kıymetindedir. İnsanın fıtratındaki şiddetli merak ve hararetli muhabbet ve dehşetli hırs ve inadlı taleb ve hâkeza şedid hissiyatlar, umûr-u uhreviyeyi kazanmak için verilmiştir. O hissiyatı, şiddetli bir surette fâni umûr-u dünyeviyeye tevcih etmek, fâni ve kırılacak şişelere, bâki elmas fiatlarını vermek demektir. Şu münasebetle bir nokta hatıra gelmiş, söyleyeceğim. Şöyle ki: Aşk, şiddetli bir muhabbettir; fâni mahbublara müteveccih olduğu vakit ya o aşk kendi sahibini daimî bir azab ve elemde bırakır veyahut o mecazî mahbub, o şiddetli muhabbetin fiatına değmediği için bâki bir mahbubu arattırır; aşk-ı mecazî, aşk-ı hakikîye inkılab eder. İşte insanda binlerle hissiyat var. Herbirisinin aşk gibi iki mertebesi var. Biri mecazî, biri hakikî. Meselâ: Endişe-i istikbal hissi herkeste var; şiddetli bir surette endişe ettiği vakit bakar ki, o endişe ettiği istikbale yetişmek için elinde sened yok. Hem rızk cihetinde bir taahhüd altında ve kısa olan bir istikbal, o şiddetli endişeye değmiyor. Ondan yüzünü çevirip, kabirden sonra hakikî ve uzun ve gafiller hakkında taahhüd altına alınmamış bir istikbale teveccüh eder. Hem mala ve câha karşı şiddetli bir hırs gösterir.. bakar ki: Muvakkaten onun nezaretine verilmiş o fâni mal ve âfetli şöhret ve tehlikeli ve riyaya medar olan câh, o şiddetli hırsa değmiyor. Ondan, hakikî câh olan meratib-i maneviyeye ve derecat-ı kurbiyeye ve zâd-ı âhirete ve hakikî mal olan a'mal-i sâlihaya teveccüh eder. Fena haslet olan hırs-ı mecazî ise, âlî bir haslet olan hırs-ı hakikîye inkılab eder. Hem meselâ: Şiddetli bir inad ile; ehemmiyetsiz, zâil, fâni umûrlara karşı hissiyatını sarfeder. Bakar ki, bir dakika inada değmeyen birşey'e, bir sene inad ediyor. Hem zararlı, zehirli bir şey'e inad namına sebat eder. Bakar ki, bu kuvvetli his, böyle şeyler için verilmemiş. Onu onlara sarfetmek, hikmet ve hakikata münafîdir. O şiddetli inadı, o lüzumsuz umûr-u zâileye vermeyip, âlî ve bâki olan hakaik-i imaniyeye ve esasat-ı İslâmiyeye ve hidemat-ı uhreviyeye sarfeder. O haslet-i rezile olan inad-ı mecazî, güzel ve âlî bir haslet olan hakikî inada, -yani hakta şiddetli sebata- inkılab eder… (Mektubat 33) ------ Risale-i Nur dünya işlerine âlet olamaz, dünya işlerinde siper edilmez. Çünki, ehemmiyetli bir ibadet-i tefekküriye olduğu cihetle, dünyevî maksadlar onunla kasden istenilmez, istenilse ihlas kırılır, o ehemmiyetli ibadet şekli değişir. Yani, çocuklar gibi döğüştükleri vakit Kur'an'ı başına siper eder. Başına gelen zarar Kur'an'a geldiği gibi; Risale-i Nur, böyle muannid hasımlara karşı siper istimal edilmemeli. Evet Risale-i Nur'a ilişenler tokatlar yerler, yüzer vukuat şahiddir. Fakat Risale-i Nur tokatlarda istimal edilmez…ve niyet ve kasd ile tokatlar gelmez. Çünki sırr-ı ihlas ve sırr-ı ubudiyete münafîdir. Bizler, bize zulmedenleri, bizi himaye eden ve Risale-i Nur'da istihdam eden Rabbimize havale ediyoruz. Evet dünyaya ait hârika neticeler bazı evrad-ı mühimme gibi, Risale-i Nur'a çokça terettüb ediyor. Fakat onlar istenilmez, belki veriliyor. İllet olamaz, bir faide olabilir. Eğer istemekle olsa illet olur, ihlası kırar, o ibadeti kısmen ibtal eder. Çabuk bu hâdiseyi teskin ediniz; yoksa münafıklar istifade edecekler, belki onların parmağı var. Evet Risale-i Nur'un o kadar dehşetli muannidlere karşı galibane mukavemeti, sırr-ı ihlastan ve hiçbir şeye âlet edilmemesinden ve doğrudan doğruya saadet-i ebediyeye bakmasından ve hizmet-i imaniyeden başka bir maksad takib etmemesinden ve bazı ehl-i tarîkatın ehemmiyet verdikleri keşf ü keramat-ı şahsiyeye ehemmiyet vermemekten ve velayet-i kübra sahibleri olan Sahabeler gibi, veraset-i nübüvvet sırrıyla, yalnız iman nurlarını neşretmek ve ehl-i imanın imanlarını kurtarmaktır. Evet Risale-i Nur'un bu dehşetli zamanda kazandırdığı iki netice-i muhakkakası herşeyin fevkindedir, başka şeylere ve makamlara ihtiyaç bırakmıyor. Birinci neticesi: Sadakat ve kanaatla Risale-i Nur dairesine giren, imanla kabre gireceğine gayet kuvvetli senedler var. İkinci neticesi: Risale-i Nur dairesinde, ihtiyarımız olmadan, haberimiz yokken takarrur ve tahakkuk eden şirket-i maneviye-i uhreviye cihetiyle herbir hakikî sadık şakirdi; binler diller ile, kalbler ile dua etmek, istiğfar etmek, ibadet etmek ve bazı melaike gibi kırk bin lisan ile tesbih etmektir. Ve Ramazan-ı Şerif'teki hakikat-ı Leyle-i Kadir gibi kudsî ve ulvî hakikatları, yüzbin el ile aramaktır. İşte bu gibi netice içindir ki; Risale-i Nur şakirdleri, hizmet-i nuriyeyi velayet makamına tercih eder; keşf ü keramatı aramaz; ve âhiret meyvelerini dünyada koparmaya çalışmaz; ve vazife-i İlahiye olan muvaffakıyet ve halka kabul ettirmek ve revaç vermek ve galebe ettirmek ve müstehak oldukları şân ü şeref ve ezvak ve inayetlere mazhar etmek gibi kendi vazifelerinin haricinde bulunan şeylere karışmaz ve harekâtını onlara bina etmezler. Hâlisen, muhlisen çalışırlar, "Vazifemiz hizmettir. O yeter" derler. (Kastamonu Lâhikası 262) ------ :Tarîk-ı hakta çalışan ve mücahede edenler, yalnız kendi vazifelerini düşünmek lâzım gelirken, Cenab-ı Hakk'a ait vazifeyi düşünüp, harekâtını ona bina ederek hataya düşerler. 'Edeb-üd Din Ve-d Dünya' Risalesi'nde vardır ki: Bir zaman şeytan, Hazret-i İsa Aleyhisselâm'a itiraz edip demiş ki: "Madem ecel ve herşey kader-i İlahî iledir; sen kendini bu yüksek yerden at, bak nasıl öleceksin." Hazret-i İsa Aleyhisselâm demiş ki: اِنَّ لِلَّهَ اَنْ يَخْتَبِرَ عَبْدَهُ وَ لَيْسَ لِلْعَبْدِ اَنْ يَخْتَبِرَ رَبَّهُYani: "Cenab-ı Hak abdini tecrübe eder ve der ki: Sen böyle yapsan sana böyle yaparım, göreyim seni yapabilir misin? diye tecrübe eder. Fakat abdin hakkı yok ve haddi değil ki, Cenab-ı Hakk'ı tecrübe etsin ve desin: Ben böyle işlesem, sen böyle işler misin? diye tecrübevari bir surette Cenab-ı Hakk'ın rububiyetine karşı imtihan tarzı sû'-i edebdir, ubudiyete münafîdir." Madem hakikat budur, insan kendi vazifesini yapıp Cenab-ı Hakk'ın vazifesine karışmamalı. Meşhurdur ki: Bir zaman İslâm kahramanlarından ve Cengiz'in ordusunu müteaddid defa mağlub eden Celaleddin-i Harzemşah harbe giderken, vüzerası ve etbaı ona demişler: "Sen muzaffer olacaksın, Cenab-ı Hak seni galib edecek." O demiş: "Ben Allah'ın emriyle, cihad yolunda hareket etmeye vazifedarım, Cenab-ı Hakk'ın vazifesine karışmam; muzaffer etmek veya mağlub etmek onun vazifesidir." İşte o zât bu sırr-ı teslimiyeti anlamasıyla, hârika bir surette çok defa muzaffer olmuştur. Evet insanın elindeki cüz'-i ihtiyarî ile işledikleri ef'allerinde, Cenab-ı Hakk'a ait netaici düşünmemek gerektir. Meselâ: Kardeşlerimizden bir kısım zâtlar, halkların Risale-i Nur'a iltihakları şevklerini ziyadeleştiriyor, gayrete getiriyor. Dinlemedikleri vakit zaîflerin kuvve-i maneviyeleri kırılıyor, şevkleri bir derece sönüyor. Halbuki Üstad-ı Mutlak, Mukteda-yı Küll, Rehber-i Ekmel olan Resul-i Ekrem Aleyhissalâtü Vesselâm, وَمَا عَلَى الرَّسُولِ اِلاَّ الْبَلاَغُ olan ferman-ı İlahîyi kendine rehber-i mutlak ederek, insanların çekilmesiyle ve dinlememesiyle daha ziyade sa'y ü gayret ve ciddiyetle tebliğ etmiş. Çünki اِنَّكَ لاَ تَهْدِى مَنْ اَحْبَبْتَ وَلَكِنَّ اللَّهَ يَهْدِى مَنْ يَشَاءُ sırrıyla anlamış ki: İnsanlara dinlettirmek ve hidayet vermek, Cenab-ı Hakk'ın vazifesidir. Cenab-ı Hakk'ın vazifesine karışmazdı. Öyle ise; işte ey kardeşlerim! Siz de, size ait olmayan vazifeye harekâtınızı bina etmekle karışmayınız ve Hâlıkınıza karşı tecrübe vaziyetini almayınız! İkinci Mes'ele: Ubudiyet, emr-i İlahîye ve rıza-yı İlahîye bakar. Ubudiyetin dâîsi emr-i İlahî ve neticesi rıza-yı Hak'tır. Semeratı ve fevaidi, uhreviyedir. Fakat ille-i gaiye olmamak, hem kasden istenilmemek şartıyla, dünyaya ait faideler ve kendi kendine terettüb eden ve istenilmeyerek verilen semereler, ubudiyete münafî olmaz. Belki zaîfler için müşevvik ve müreccih hükmüne geçerler. Eğer o dünyaya ait faideler ve menfaatlar; o ubudiyete, o virde veya o zikre illet veya illetin bir cüz'ü olsa; o ubudiyeti kısmen ibtal eder. Belki o hasiyetli virdi akîm bırakır, netice vermez. İşte bu sırrı anlamayanlar, meselâ yüz hasiyeti ve faidesi bulunan Evrad-ı Kudsiye-i Şah-ı Nakşibendî'yi veya bin hasiyeti bulunan Cevşen-ül Kebir'i, o faidelerin bazılarını maksud-u bizzât niyet ederek okuyorlar. O faideleri göremiyorlar ve göremeyecekler ve görmeye de hakları yoktur. Çünki o faideler, o evradların illeti olamaz ve ondan, onlar kasden ve bizzât istenilmeyecek. Çünki onlar fazlî bir surette, o hâlis virde talebsiz terettüb eder. Onları niyet etse, ihlası bir derece bozulur. Belki ubudiyetten çıkar ve kıymetten düşer. Yalnız bu kadar var ki; böyle hasiyetli evradı okumak için zaîf insanlar bir müşevvik ve müreccihe muhtaçtırlar. O faideleri düşünüp, şevke gelip; evradı sırf rıza-yı İlahî için, âhiret için okusa zarar vermez. Hem de makbuldür. Bu hikmet anlaşılmadığından; çoklar, aktabdan ve selef-i sâlihînden mervî olan faideleri görmediklerinden şübheye düşer, hattâ inkâr da eder...(Lem'alar 130) ------ İkinci Nokta: Riyaya insanları sevkeden esbabın Birincisi: Za'f-ı imandır. Allah'ı düşünmeyen, esbaba perestiş eder, halklara hodfüruşlukla riyakârane vaziyet alır. Risale-i Nur şakirdleri, Risale-i Nur'dan aldıkları kuvvetli iman-ı tahkikî dersiyle; esbaba ve nâsa ubudiyet noktasında bir kıymet, bir ehemmiyet vermiyor ki, ubudiyetlerinde onlara gösterişle riya etsinler. İkinci Sebeb: Hırs u tama', za'f u fakr noktasında teveccüh-ü nâsı celbine medar riyakârane vaziyet almaya sevkediyor. Risale-i Nur'un şakirdleri, iktisad ve kanaat ve tevekkül ve kısmetine rıza gibi, Risale-i Nur'un dersinden aldıkları izzet-i imaniye, inşâallah onları riyadan ve dünya menfaatleri için hodfüruşluktan men'eder. Üçüncü Sebeb: Hırs-ı şöhret, hubb-u câh, makam sahibi olmak, emsaline tefevvuk etmek gibi hisler ve insanlara iyi görünmek, tasannu'kârane haddinden fazla kendine ehemmiyet verdirmek ve tekellüfkârane lâyık olmadığı yüksek makamlarda görünmek tarzını takınmak ile riya eder. Risale-i Nur şakirdleri ene'yi nahnü'ye tebdil ettikleri, yani enaniyeti bırakıp, Risale-i Nur dairesinin şahs-ı manevîsinin hesabına çalışması, ben yerine biz demeleri ve ehl-i tarîkatın "fena fi-ş şeyh" ve "fena fi-r resul" ve nefs-i emmareyi öldürmek gibi riyadan kurtaran vasıtaların bu zamanda birisi de "fena fi-l ihvan" yani şahsiyetini kardeşlerinin şahs-ı manevîsi içinde eritip öyle davrandığı için, inşâallah ehl-i hakikatın riyadan kurtulmaları gibi, bu sır ile onlar da kurtulurlar. Üçüncü Nokta: Vazife-i diniye itibariyle, nâsa hüsn-ü kabul ettirmek, o makamın iktiza ettiği yüksek tavırlar ve vaziyetler, hodfüruşluk ve riya sayılmaz ve sayılmamalı. Meğer o adam, o vazifeyi kendi enaniyetine tâbi' edip istimal ede. Evet bir imam imamet vazifesinde tesbihatları izhar eder, isma' eder; hiç bir cihetle riya olamaz. Fakat vazife haricinde, o tesbihatları aşikâre halklara işittirmeye riya girebildiği için, gizlisi daha sevablıdır. Risale-i Nur'un hakikî şakirdleri, neşriyat-ı diniyelerinde ve ittiba-ı sünnetteki ibadetlerinde ve içtinab-ı kebairdeki takvalarında, Kur'an hesabına vazifedar sayılırlar. İnşâallah riya olmaz. Meğer ki, Risale-i Nur'a başka bir maksad-ı dünyeviye için girmiş ola… (Kastamonu Lâhikası 184) ------ Aziz, sıddık, vefadar ve şefkatli kardeşlerim! بِاسْمِهِ سُبْحَانَهُ İki gündür hem başımda, hem asabımda tesirli bir nezle ağrısı var. Böyle hallerde bir derece dostlarla görüşmekten teselli ve ünsiyet almağa ihtiyacım içinde acib tecrid ve yalnızlık vahşeti beni sıktı. Böyle bir nevi şekva kalbe geldi: "Neden bu tazib oluyor,hizmetimize faidesi nedir?" Birden bu sabah kalbe ihtar edildi ki: Siz bu şiddetli imtihana girmek ve inceden inceye sizi kaç defa "altun mu, bakır mı" diye mehenge vurmak ve her cihette sizi insafsızca tecrübe etmek ve nefislerinizin hisseleri ve desiseleri var mı yok mu üç-dört eleklerle elenmek; hâlisane, sırf hak ve hakikat namına olan hizmetinize pekçok lüzumu vardı ki; kader-i İlahî ve inayet-i Rabbaniye müsaade ediyor. Çünki böyle meydan-ı imtihanda inadcı ve bahaneci insafsız muarızların karşısında teşhir edilmesinden herkes anladı ki: Hiç bir hile, hiç bir enaniyet, hiçbir garaz, hiçbir dünyevî, uhrevî ve şahsî menfaat karışmayarak, tam hâlis, hak ve hakikattan geliyor. Eğer perde altında kalsaydı, çok manalar verilebilirdi. Daha avam-ı ehl-i iman itimad etmezdi. "Belki bizi kandırırlar" der ve havas kısmı dahi vesvese ederdi. Belki bazı ehl-i makamat gibi kendilerini satmak, itimad kazanmak için böyle yapıyorlar diye daha tam kanaat etmezlerdi. Şimdi imtihandan sonra, en muannid vesveseli dahi teslime mecbur oluyor. Zahmetiniz bir, kârınız bindir inşâallah… (Şualar 522) Said Nursî ------ Risale-i Nur'un hakikî ihlasına ve hiçbir şeye, hattâ manevî ve uhrevî makamata dahi âlet olmamasına bir cihette zarar verdiği gibi, ehl-i siyaseti de evhama düşürüp Risale-i Nur'un neşrine zarar gelir. Bu zaman, şahs-ı manevî zamanı olduğu için, böyle büyük ve bâki hakikatlar, fâni ve âciz ve sukut edebilir şahsiyetlere bina edilmez!...(Sikke-i Tasdik-i Gaybî 10) ------ Hem aynı bu hengâmlarda, en ziyade hayat-ı dünyeviyedeki vazifemi düşünüp vefatımdan sonra şakirdler bu dehşetli zamanda benim bedelime de o vazifeyi yapacaklar mı diye çok merak ederken; birden Denizli, Milas, Isparta, İnebolu, ümidimin yüz derece fevkinde ve öyle bir sahabetkârane ve iltizamperverane o vazifeye koşup başkaları da ve muallim ve âlimleri koşturdular ki, beni hayret hayret içinde bıraktılar…(Sikke-i Tasdik-i Gaybî 68) ------ Bu hizmet-i Kur'aniyede bulunan kardeşlerinizi tenkid etmemek ve onların üstünde faziletfüruşluk nev'inden gıbta damarını tahrik etmemektir…(Lem'alar 160) ------ İşte ey musibetzede ve ihtilafa düşmüş ehl-i hak ve ashab-ı hakikat! Bu musibet zamanında ihlası kaçırdığınızdan ve rıza-yı İlahîyi münhasıran gaye-i maksad yapmadığınızdan, ehl-i hakkın bu zillet ve mağlubiyetine sebebiyet verdiniz. Umûr-u diniye ve uhreviyede rekabet, gıbta, hased ve kıskançlık olmamalı ve hakikat nokta-i nazarında olamaz...(Lem'alar 156) ------ Hakka hizmet, büyük ve ağır bir defineyi taşımak ve muhafaza etmek gibidir. O defineyi omuzunda taşıyanlara ne kadar kuvvetli eller yardıma koşsalar daha ziyade sevinir, memnun olurlar. Kıskanmak şöyle dursun, gayet samimî bir muhabbetle o gelenlerin kendilerinden daha ziyade olan kuvvetlerini ve daha ziyade tesirlerini ve yardımlarını müftehirane alkışlamak lâzım gelirken, nedendir ki rekabetkârane o hakikî kardeşlere ve fedakâr yardımcılara bakılıyor ve o hal ile ihlas kaçıyor...(Lem'alar 157) ------ Teveccüh-ü âmmeye mazhar olmak ve halkların nazarında şöhret kazanmak, benim gibi adamlara zarardır zannederim. Benim ile temas edenler beni bilirler ki; şahsıma karşı hürmet istemiyorum, belki nefret ediyorum. Hattâ kıymetdar mühim bir dostumu, fazla hürmeti için belki elli defa tekdir etmişim. Eğer beni çürütmek ve efkâr-ı âmmeden düşürtmek, iskat ettirmekten muradları, tercümanlık ettiğim hakaik-i imaniye ve Kur'aniyeye ait ise beyhudedir. Zira Kur'an yıldızlarına perde çekilmez. Gözünü kapayan yalnız kendi görmez, başkasına gece yapamaz…(Mektubat 65) ------ Ücret alındığı zaman veya mükâfat tevzi edildiği vakit, rekabet, kıskançlık mikrobu oynamaya başlar. Fakat iş zamanında, hizmet vaktinde o mikrobun haberi olmuyor. Hattâ tenbel olan adam çalışkanı sever. Zaîf olan kavîyi takdir ve tahsin eder. Fakat çalışmasını ister ki, iş hafif olsun, zahmetten kurtulsun… (Mesnevi-i Nuriye 227) ------ İnsanın Cenab-ı Hak'tan hiç bir hakkı taleb etmeye hakkı yoktur. Bilakis daima ona şükretmeye medyundur. Çünki mülk onundur. İnsan onun memluküdür… (Mesnevi-i Nuriye 229) ------ İnsanda, ekseriyet itibariyle hubb-u câh denilen hırs-ı şöhret ve hodfüruşluk ve şan ü şeref denilen riyakârane halklara görünmek ve nazar-ı âmmede mevki sahibi olmağa, ehl-i dünyanın her ferdinde cüz'î-küllî arzu vardır. Hattâ o arzu için, hayatını feda eder derecesinde şöhretperestlik hissi onu sevkeder. Ehl-i âhiret için bu his gayet tehlikelidir, ehl-i dünya için de gayet dağdağalıdır; çok ahlâk-ı seyyienin de menşeidir ve insanların da en zaîf damarıdır. Yani: Bir insanı yakalamak ve kendine çekmek; onun o hissini okşamakla kendine bağlar, hem onun ile onu mağlub eder. Kardeşlerim hakkında en ziyade korktuğum, bunların bu zaîf damarından ehl-i ilhadın istifade etmek ihtimalidir. Bu hal beni çok düşündürüyor. Hakikî olmayan bazı bîçare dostlarımı o suretle çektiler, manen onları tehlikeye attılar. .. Ey kardeşlerim ve ey hizmet-i Kur'anda arkadaşlarım! Bu hubb-u câh cihetinden gelen dessas ehl-i dünyanın hafiyelerine veya ehl-i dalaletin propagandacılarına veya şeytanın şakirdlerine deyiniz ki: "Evvelâ rıza-yı İlahî ve iltifat-ı Rahmanî ve kabul-ü Rabbanî öyle bir makamdır ki; insanların teveccühü ve istihsanı, ona nisbeten bir zerre hükmündedir. Eğer teveccüh-ü rahmet varsa, yeter. İnsanların teveccühü; o teveccüh-ü rahmetin in'ikası ve gölgesi olmak cihetiyle makbuldür, yoksa arzu edilecek bir şey değildir.. çünki kabir kapısında söner, beş para etmez!" …(Mektubat 412) ------ Risale-i Nur'un hakikatı ve şakirdlerinin şahs-ı manevîsi, bu zaman ve bu zeminde o şiddetli ihtiyacın yüzünü kendine çevirmiş. Benim şahsımın -hizmet itibariyle binden bir hissesi ancak bulunduğu halde- o hârika hakikatın ve o hâlis muhlis şahsiyetin bir mümessili zannedip o teveccühü gösteriyorlar. Gerçi bu teveccüh hem bana zarar, hem ağır geliyor. Hem de hakkım olmadığı halde hakikat-ı Nuriyenin ve şahsiyet-i maneviyesinin hesabına sükût edip o manevî zararlara razı olurdum. Hattâ İmam-ı Ali (R.A.) ve Gavs-ı A'zam (K.S.) gibi bazı evliyanın ilham-ı İlahî ile bu zamanımızda Kur'an-ı Hakîm'in mu'cize-i maneviyesinin bir âyinesi olan Risale-i Nur'un hakikatına ve hâlis talebelerinin şahs-ı manevîsine işaret-i gaybiye ile haber verdikleri içinde benim ehemmiyetsiz şahsımı o hakikata hizmetim cihetiyle nazara almışlar… (Tarihçe-i Hayat 575) ------ di, müflis şahsıma karşı medh ü senalarına, asıl mal sahibi ve bir manevî mu'cize-i Kur'aniye olan Risale-i Nur'a ve has şakirdlerinin şahsiyet-i maneviyesine çeviriyordum. Benim haddimden yüz derece ziyade hisse veriyorsunuz diye, bir cihette hatırlarını kırıyordum. (Şualar 452) ------ Benim şahsımın ehemmiyetsizliğini, ihanetler ve tazyiklerle, tecrübelerle gösterip, binler derece şahsımdan ehemmiyetli olan Nurların kuvvetli derslerini ve şakirdlerinin sarsılmaz ve susmaz şahs-ı manevîlerini nazara almayıp güya ehemmiyet vermiyorlar. Halbuki onun ehemmiyetinden titriyorlar ki, o kubbeleri habbe göstermek istiyorlar… (Tarihçe-i Hayat 595) ------ Bu zaman, cemaat zamanıdır. Ferdî şahısların dehası, ne kadar hârika da olsalar, cemaatın şahs-ı manevîsinden gelen dehasına karşı mağlub düşebilir. Onun için, o mübarek kardeşimin yazdığı gibi, âlem-i İslâmı bir cihette tenvir edecek ve kudsî bir dehanın nurları olan bir vazife-i imaniye; bir şahsa yüklenmez. Yüklense, o kusurlu şahıs ihanet darbeleriyle düşmanları tarafından sarsılsa; o yük düşer, dağılır… (Tarihçe-i Hayat 486) ------ Bu defa yazdığı mektubda, haddimden bin derece ziyade hüsn-ü zannına istinaden, bir hakikat soruyor. Risale-i Nur'un şahs-ı manevîsinin gayet ehemmiyetli ve kudsî vazifesini ve hilafet-i nübüvvetin de gayet ulvî vazifelerinden bir vazifesini benim âdi şahsımda, üstadı noktasından bir cilvesini gördüğünden, bana o hilafet-i maneviyenin bir mazharı nazarıyla bakmak istiyor. (Sh:109) Evvelâ: Bâki bir hakikat, fâni şahsiyetler üstüne bina edilmez. Edilse, hakikata zulümdür. Her cihetle kemalde ve devamda bulunan bir vazife, çürümeye ve çürütülmeye maruz ve mübtela şahsiyetlerle bağlanmaz; bağlansa, vazifeye ehemmiyetli zarardır… (Tarihçe-i Hayat 485) * * * Bu zaman cemaat zamanıdır. Ehemmiyet ve kıymet, şahs-ı manevîye göre olur. Maddî ve ferdî ve fâni şahsın mahiyeti nazara alınmamalı. Hususan benim gibi bir bîçarenin kıymetinden bin derece ziyade ehemmiyet vermekle, bir batmanı kaldırmayan zaîf omuzuna, binler batman ağırlığı yüklense altında ezilir… (Kastamonu Lâhikası 6) * * * Bu zaman ehl-i hakikat için, şahsiyet ve enaniyet zamanı değil. Zaman, cemaat zamanıdır. Cemaatten çıkan bir şahs-ı manevî hükmeder ve dayanabilir. Büyük bir havuza sahib olmak için bir buz parçası hükmündeki enaniyet ve şahsiyetini, o havuza atmaktır ve eritmek gerektir. Yoksa o buz parçası erir, zayi' olur; o havuzdan da istifade edilmez… (Kastamonu Lâhikası 143) * * * (Sh:110) etmek hatırıma gelmeyen bir sırrı, fâş etmeye mecbur oldum. Şöyle ki: Risale-i Nur'un şahs-ı manevîsi ve o şahs-ı manevîyi temsil eden has şakirdlerinin şahs-ı manevîsi "Ferîd" makamına mazhar oldukları için, değil hususî bir memleketin kutbu, belki -ekseriyet-i mutlaka ile- Hicaz'da bulunan kutb-u a'zamın tasarrufundan hariç olduğunu.. ve onun hükmü altına girmeye mecbur değil. Her zamanda bulunan iki imam gibi, onu tanımağa mecbur olmuyor. Ben eskide Risale-i Nur'un şahs-ı manevîsini, o imamlardan birisini zannediyordum. Şimdi anlıyorum ki; Gavs-ı A'zam'da kutbiyet ve gavsiyetle beraber "ferdiyet" dahi bulunduğundan, âhirzamanda şakirdlerinin bağlandığı Risale-i Nur, o ferdiyet makamının mazharıdır. Bu gizlenmeye lâyık olan bu sırr-ı azîme binaen, Mekke-i Mükerreme'de dahi -farz-ı muhal olarak- Risale-i Nur'un aleyhinde bir itiraz kutb-u a'zamdan dahi gelse; Risale-i Nur şakirdleri sarsılmayıp, o mübarek kutb-u a'zamın itirazını iltifat ve selâm suretinde telakki edip, teveccühünü de kazanmak için, medar-ı itiraz noktaları o büyük üstadlarına karşı izah etmek, ellerini öpmektir... (Kastamonu Lâhikası 196) * * * (Sh:111) Hayat-ı kalbî ve ruhîye medar olan marifet-i İlahiye ve muhabbet-i Rabbaniye ve ubudiyet-i Sübhaniye ve marziyat-ı Rahmaniye cihetiyle bu dünyadaki fâni ömür, bâki bir ömrü tazammun eder ve ebedî ve bâki bir ömrü intac eder ve bâki ve lâyemut bir ömür hükmüne geçer. Evet Bâki-i Hakikî'nin muhabbet, marifet, rızası yolunda bir saniye, bir senedir. Eğer onun yolunda olmazsa, bir sene bir saniyedir. Belki onun yolunda bir saniye, lâyemuttur, çok senelerdir. Ve dünya cihetinde ehl-i gafletin yüz senesi, bir saniye hükmüne geçer... (Lem'alar 16) * * * Ey insanlar! Fâni, kısa, faidesiz ömrünüzü; bâki, uzun, faideli, meyvedar yapmak ister misiniz? Madem istemek insaniyetin iktizasıdır, Bâki-i Hakikî'nin yoluna sarfediniz. Çünki Bâki'ye müteveccih olan şey, bekanın cilvesine mazhar olur. Madem her insan gayet şiddetli bir surette uzun bir ömür ister, bekaya âşıktır ve madem bu fâni ömrü, bâki ömre tebdil eden bir çare var ve manen çok uzun bir ömür hükmüne geçirmek mümkündür. Elbette insaniyeti sukut etmemiş bir insan, o çareyi arayacak ve o imkânı bilfiile çevirmeye çalışacak ve tevfik-i hareket edecek. İşte o çare budur: (Sh:112) Allah için işleyiniz, Allah için görüşünüz, Allah için çalışınız. "Lillah, livechillah, lieclillah" rızası dairesinde hareket ediniz. O vakit sizin ömrünüzün dakikaları, seneler hükmüne geçer... (Lem'alar 17) * * * "Ne mutlu o adama ki, kendini bilip haddinden tecavüz etmez." Nasıl bir zerre camdan, bir katre sudan, bir havuzdan, denizden, kamerden seyyarelere kadar güneşin cilveleri var. Herbirisi kabiliyetine göre güneşin aksini, misalini tutuyor ve haddini biliyor. Bir katre su, kendi kabiliyetine göre "Güneş'in bir aksi bende vardır" der. Fakat "Ben de deniz gibi bir âyineyim" diyemez. Öyle de: Esma-i İlahiyenin cilvesinin tenevvüüne göre, makamat-ı evliyada öyle meratib var. Esma-i İlahiyenin herbirisinin bir güneş gibi kalbden Arş'a kadar cilveleri var. Kalb de bir Arş'tır, fakat "Ben de Arş gibiyim" diyemez. İşte ubudiyetin esası olan, acz ve fakr ve kusur ve naksını bilmek ve niyaz ile dergâh-ı uluhiyete karşı secde etmeye bedel, naz ve fahr suretinde gidenler; zerrecik kalbini Arş'a müsavi tutar. Katre gibi makamını, deniz gibi evliyanın makamatıyla iltibas eder. Kendini o büyük makamata yakıştırmak ve o makamda kendini muhafaza etmek için tasannuata, (Sh:113) tekellüfata, manasız hodfüruşluğa ve birçok müşkilâta düşer… Medar-ı necat ve halas, yalnız ihlastır. İhlası kazanmak çok mühimdir. Bir zerre ihlaslı amel, batmanlarla hâlis olmayana müreccahtır. İhlası kazandıran harekâtında sebebi, sırf bir emr-i İlahî ve neticesi rıza-yı İlahî olduğunu düşünmeli ve vazife-i İlahiyeye karışmamalı. Herşeyde bir ihlas var. Hattâ muhabbetin de ihlas ile bir zerresi, batmanlarla resmî ve ücretli muhabbete tereccuh eder… "Ben muhabbet üzerine bir rüşvet, bir ücret, bir mukabele, bir mükâfat istemiyorum. Çünki mukabilinde bir mükâfat, bir sevab istenilen muhabbet zaîftir, devamsızdır." Hattâ hâlis muhabbet, fıtrat-ı insaniyede ve umum vâlidelerde dercedilmiştir. İşte bu hâlis muhabbete tam manasıyla vâlidelerin şefkatleri mazhardır. Vâlideler o sırr-ı şefkat ile, evlâdlarına karşı muhabbetlerine bir mükâfat, bir rüşvet istemediklerine ve taleb etmediklerine delil; ruhunu, belki saadet-i uhreviyesini de onlar için feda etmeleridir. Tavuğun bütün sermayesi kendi hayatı iken, yavrusunu itin ağzından kurtarmak için -Hüsrev'in müşahedesiyle- kafasını ite kaptırır. (Lem'alar 132) * * * (Sh:114) Bazı emarelerle bildim ki, gizli düşmanlarımız Nur'ların kıymetini düşürmek fikriyle siyaset manasını hatırlatan mehdilik davasını tevehhüm ile güya Nurlar buna bir âlettir diye çok asılsız bahaneleri araştırıyorlar. Belki benim şahsıma karşı bu işkenceler, bu evhamlarından ileri geliyor. Ben o gizli zalim düşmanlara ve onları aleyhimizde dinleyenlere derim: Hâşâ! Sümme hâşâ!.. Hiç bir vakit böyle haddimden tecavüz edip iman hakikatlarını şahsiyetime bir makam-ı şan ü şeref kazandırmağa âlet etmediğime bu yetmişbeş, hususan otuz senelik hayatım ve yüzotuz Nur Risaleleri ve benim ile tam arkadaşlık eden binler zâtlar şehadet ederler... (Tarihçe-i Hayat 591) * * * Evet ben nasıl bu kış içinde baharı temenni ediyorum ve arzu ediyorum; fakat irade edemiyorum, getirmeye teşebbüs edemiyorum. Öyle de: Hâl-i âlemin salahını temenni ediyorum, dua ediyorum ve ehl-i dünyanın ıslahını arzu ediyorum; fakat irade edemiyorum, çünki elimden gelmiyor. Bilfiil teşebbüs edemiyorum; çünki ne vazifemdir, ne de iktidarım var... (Mektubat 69) * * * İnsanların en büyük zulümlerinden biri de şudur ki: Büyük bir cemaatin mesaîsine (Sh:115) terettüb eden hasenatı intac eden semeratı, bir şahsa isnad ve ona malederler. Bu zulümde bir şirk-i hafî vardır. Çünki bir cemaatin cüz'-i ihtiyarîsiyle kesbettikleri mahsulâtı bir şahsa atfetmek, o şahsın icad derecesinde hârikulâde bir kudrete mâlik olduğuna delalet eder. Hattâ eski Yunanîlerin ve Vesenîlerin ilaheleri, böyle zalimane tasavvurat-ı şeytaniyenin mahsulüdür… (Mesnevi-i Nuriye 87) * * * Gafil olan insan, kendi vazifesini terkeder, Allah'ın vazifesiyle meşgul olur. Evet insan, gafletten dolayı iktidarı dâhilinde kolay olan ubudiyet vazifesinin terkiyle, zaîf kalbiyle rububiyet vazife-i sakîlesinin altına girer, altında ezilir. Ve aynı zamanda bütün istirahatını kaybetmekle âsi, şakî, hâin adamların partisine dâhil olur. (Mesnevi-i Nuriye 224) * * * Hayat-ı Dünyeviyeyi Hayat-ı Uhreviyeye Tercih Etmeye Dair Yazılan İki Parçaya Tetimmedir. Bu acib asrın hayat-ı dünyeviyeyi ağırlaştırması ve yaşamak şeraitini ağırlatması ve çok etmesi ve hacat-ı gayr-ı zaruriyeyi, görenekle tiryaki ve mübtela etmekle hacat-ı (Sh:116) zaruriye derecesine getirmesiyle, hayatı ve yaşamayı, herkesin her vakitte en büyük maksad ve gayesi yapmıştır. Onunla hayat-ı diniye ve ebediye ve uhreviyeye karşı ya sed çeker veya ikinci, üçüncü derecede bırakır. Bu hatanın cezası olarak öyle dehşetli bir tokat yedi ki, dünyayı başına Cehennem eyledi. İşte bu dehşetli musibette, ehl-i diyanet dahi büyük bir vartaya düşüyorlar ve kısmen anlamıyorlar. Ezcümle: Ben gördüm ki; ehl-i diyanet belki de ehl-i takva bir kısım zâtlar, bizimle gayet ciddî alâkadarlık peyda ettiler. O bir-iki zâtta gördüm ki; diyaneti ister ve yapmasını sever, tâ ki hayat-ı dünyeviyesinde muvaffak olabilsin, işi rastgelsin. Hattâ tarîkatı keşf ü keramet için ister. Demek âhiret arzusunu ve dinî vezaifin uhrevî meyvelerini, dünya hayatına bir dirsek, bir basamak gibi yapıyor. Bilmiyor ki, saadet-i uhreviye gibi saadet-i dünyeviyeye dahi medar olan hakaik-i diniyenin fevaid-i dünyeviyesi, yalnız müreccih (tercih edici) ve teşvik edici derecesinde olabilir. Eğer illet derecesine çıksa ve o amel-i hayrın yapmasına sebeb o faide olsa, o ameli ibtal eder; lâakall ihlası kırılır, sevabı kaçar. (Sh:117) Bu hasta ve gaddar ve bedbaht asrın bela ve vebasından ve zulüm ve zulmetinden en mücerreb bir kurtarıcı, Risale-i Nur'un mizanları ve müvazeneleriyle, neşrettiği nur olduğunu kırkbin şahid vardır. Demek Risale-i Nur'un dairesine yakın bulunanlar, içine girmezse, tehlike ihtimali kavîdir. Evet يَسْتَحِبُّونَ الْحَيَوةَ الدُّنْيَا عَلَى اْۤلاخِرَةِ işaretiyle bu asır, hayat-ı dünyeviyeyi hayat-ı uhreviyeye, ehl-i İslâm'a da bilerek severek tercih ettirdi. Hem bin üçyüz otuzdört (1334) tarihinden başlayıp, öyle bir rejim ehl-i İslâm içine sokuldu. Evet عَلَى اْۤلاخِرَةِ cifr ve ebced hesabıyla 1333 veya dört ederek, aynı vakitte eski Harb-i Umumî'de İslâmiyet düşmanları galebe çalmakla, muahede şartlarını, dünyayı dine tercih rejimi mebdeine tevafuk ediyor. İki-üç sene sonra bilfiil neticeleri görüldü. (Kastamonu Lâhikası 109) * * * (Sh:118) mektub gayet ehemmiyetlidir Aziz, sıddık kardeşlerim! Bugünlerde Kur'an-ı Hakîm'in nazarında imandan sonra en ziyade esas tutulan takva ve amel-i sâlih esaslarını düşündüm. Takva, menhiyattan ve günahlardan içtinab etmek; ve amel-i sâlih, emir dairesinde hareket ve hayrat kazanmaktır. Her zaman def'-i şer, celb-i nef'a racih olmakla beraber; bu tahribat ve sefahet ve cazibedar hevesat zamanında bu takva olan def'-i mefasid ve terk-i kebair üss-ül esas olup, büyük bir rüchaniyet kesbetmiş. Bu zamanda tahribat ve menfî cereyan dehşetlendiği için, takva bu tahribata karşı en büyük esastır. Farzlarını yapan, kebireleri işlemeyen, kurtulur. Böyle kebair-i azîme içinde amel-i sâlihin ihlasla muvaffakıyeti pek azdır. Hem az bir amel-i sâlih, bu ağır şerait içinde çok hükmündedir. Hem takva içinde bir nevi amel-i sâlih var. Çünki bir haramın terki vâcibdir. Bir vâcibi işlemek, çok sünnetlere mukabil sevabı var. Takva, böyle zamanlarda, binler günahın tehacümünde bir tek içtinab, az bir amelle, yüzer günah terkinde, yüzer vâcib (Sh:119) işlenmiş oluyor. Bu ehemmiyetli nokta niyetiyle, takva nâmıyla ve günahtan kaçınmak kasdıyla, menfî ibadetten gelen ehemmiyetli a'mal-i sâlihadır. Risale-i Nur şakirdlerinin bu zamanda en mühim vazifeleri, tahribata ve günahlara karşı takvayı esas tutup davranmak gerektir. Madem her dakikada, şimdiki tarz-ı hayat-ı içtimaiyede yüz günah insana karşı geliyor; elbette takva ile ve niyet-i içtinab ile yüz amel-i sâlih işlemiş hükmündedir. Malûmdur ki; bir adamın bir günde harab ettiği bir sarayı, yirmi adam yirmi günde yapamaz ve bir adamın tahribatına karşı yirmi adam çalışmak lâzım gelirken; şimdi binler tahribatçıya mukabil, Risale-i Nur gibi bir tamircinin bu derece mukavemeti ve tesiratı pek hârikadır. Eğer bu iki mütekabil kuvvetler bir seviyede olsaydı, onun tamirinde mu'cizevari muvaffakıyet ve fütuhat görülecekti. Ezcümle: Hayat-ı içtimaiyeyi idare eden en mühim esas olan hürmet ve merhamet gayet sarsılmış. Bazı yerlerde gayet elîm ve bîçare ihtiyarlar ve peder ve vâlideler hakkında dehşetli neticeler veriyor. Cenab-ı Hakk'a şükür ki; Risale-i Nur bu müdhiş tahribata karşı, girdiği yerlerde mukavemet ediyor, tamir ediyor. (Sh:120) Sedd-i Zülkarneyn'in tahribiyle, Ye'cüc ve Me'cüclerin dünyayı fesada vermesi gibi; şeriat-ı Muhammediye (A.S.M.) olan sedd-i Kur'anînin tezelzülüyle de Ye'cüc ve Me'cüc'den daha müdhiş olarak ahlâkta ve hayatta zulmetli bir anarşilik ve zulümlü bir dinsizlik fesada ve ifsada başlıyor. Risale-i Nur'un şakirdleri, böyle bir hâdisede manevî mücahedeleri, inşâallah zaman-ı Sahabedeki gibi az amelle, pek çok büyük sevab ve a'mal-i sâlihaya medar olur. Aziz kardeşlerim! İşte böyle bir zamanda, bu dehşetli hâdisata karşı, ihlas kuvvetinden sonra bizim en büyük kuvvetimiz; iştirak-i a'mal-i uhrevî düsturuyla birbirimize kalemler ile, herbirinin a'mal-i sâliha defterine hasenat yazdırdıkları gibi, lisanlarıyla herbirinin takva kal'asına ve siperine kuvvet ve imdad göndermektir. Ve bilhassa fırtınalı tehacüme hedef olan bu fakir ve âciz kardeşinize, bu mübarek şuhur-u selâsede ve eyyam-ı meşhurede yardımına koşmak, sizin gibi kahraman ve vefadar ve şefkatkârların şe'nidir. Bütün ruhumla bu imdad-ı manevîyi sizden rica ediyorum. Ve ben dahi, iman ve sadakat şartlarıyla, Risale-i Nur talebelerini bütün dualarıma ve manevî kazançlarıma, yirmidört saatte, (Sh:121) iştirak-i a'mal-i uhreviye düsturuyla, bazan yüz defadan ziyade Risale-i Nur talebeleri ünvanıyla hissedar ediyorum. (Kastamonu Lâhikası 148) Said Nursî * * * بِاسْمِهِ سُبْحَانَهُ Risale-i Nur'daki şefkat, vicdan, hakikat, hak, bizi siyasetten men'etmiş. Çünki masumlar belaya düşerler, onlara zulmetmiş oluruz. Bazı zâtlar bunun izahını istediler. Ben de dedim: Şimdiki fırtınalı asırda gaddar medeniyetten neş'et eden hodgâmlık ve asabiyet-i unsuriye ve umumî harbden gelen istibdadat-ı askeriye ve dalaletten çıkan merhametsizlik cihetinde öyle bir eşedd-i zulüm ve eşedd-i istibdadat meydan almış ki, ehl-i hak hakkını kuvvet-i maddiye ile müdafaa etse, ya eşedd-i zulüm ile, tarafgirlik bahanesiyle çok bîçareleri yakacak, o halette o da ezlem olacak ve mağlub kalacak. Çünki mezkûr hissiyatla hareket ve taarruz eden insanlar, bir-iki adamın hatasıyla yirmi-otuz adamı, âdi bahanelerle vurur, perişan eder. Eğer ehl-i hak, hak ve adalet yolunda yalnız vuranı vursa, otuz zayiata mukabil yalnız biri kazanır, mağlub vaziyetinde kalır. (Sh:122) Eğer mukabele-i bilmisil kaide-i zalimanesiyle, o ehl-i hak dahi bir-ikinin hatasıyla yirmi-otuz bîçareleri ezseler, o vakit hak namına dehşetli bir haksızlık ederler. İşte Kur'anın emriyle, gayet şiddetle ve nefretle siyasetten ve idareye karışmaktan kaçındığımızın hakikî hikmeti ve sebebi budur. Yoksa bizde öyle bir hak kuvveti var ki, hakkımızı tam ve mükemmel müdafaa edebilirdik. Hem madem herşey geçici ve fânidir ve ölüm ölmüyor ve kabir kapısı kapanmıyor ve zahmet ise rahmete kalboluyor; elbette biz, sabır ve şükürle tevekkül edip sükût ederiz. Zarar ile icbar ile sükûtumuzu bozdurmak ise; insafa adalete, gayret-i vataniyeye ve hamiyet-i milliyeye bütün bütün zıddır, muhaliftir. Hülâsa-i kelâm: Ehl-i hükûmetin ve ehl-i siyasetin ve ehl-i idarenin ve inzibatın ve adliye ve zabıtanın bizimle uğraşacak hiçbir işleri yoktur. Olsa olsa, dünyada hiçbir hükûmetin müdafaa edemediği ve aklı başında hiçbir insanın hoşlanmadığı küfr-ü mutlak ve dehşetli bir taun-u beşerî ve maddiyyunluktan gelen zındıkanın taassubuyla, bir kısım gizli zındıklar şeytanetiyle bazı resmî memurları aldatarak evhamlandırıp, aleyhimize sevketmek var. Biz de deriz: Değil (Sh:123) böyle birkaç vehhamı, belki dünyayı aleyhimize sevketseler, Kur'anın kuvvetiyle, Allah'ın inayetiyle kaçmayız. O irtidadkâr küfr-ü mutlaka ve o zındıkaya teslim-i silâh etmeyiz!… (Şualar 292) * * * Evvelâ: Biz, imanı kurtarmak ve Kur'ana hizmet için, Mekke'de olsam da buraya gelmek lâzımdı. Çünki en ziyade burada ihtiyaç var. Binler ruhum olsa, binler hastalıklara mübtela olsam ve zahmetler çeksem, yine bu milletin imanına ve saadetine hizmet için burada kalmağa Kur'andan aldığım dersle karar verdim ve vermişiz. Sâniyen: Bana karşı hürmet yerine hakaret görmek noktasını mektubunuzda beyan ediyorsunuz. "Mısır'da, Amerika'da olsaydınız, tarihlerde hürmetle yâdedilecektiniz." dersiniz. Aziz, dikkatli kardeşim! Biz, insanların hürmet ve ihtiramından ve şahsımıza ait hüsn-ü zan ve ikram ve tahsinlerinden mesleğimiz itibariyle cidden kaçıyoruz. Hususan acib bir riyakârlık olan şöhretperestlik ve cazibedar bir hodfüruşluk olan tarihlere şaşaalı geçmek ve insanlara iyi görünmek ise, Nur'un bir esası ve mesleği olan ihlasa zıddır ve münafîdir. Onu arzulamak değil, bilakis şahsımız itibariyle ondan ürküyoruz. (Sh:124) Yalnız Kur'anın feyzinden gelen ve i'caz-ı manevîsinin lemaatı olan ve hakikatlarının tefsiri bulunan ve tılsımlarını açan Risale-i Nur'un revacını ve herkesin ona ihtiyacını hissetmesini ve pek yüksek kıymetini herkes takdir etmesini ve onun pek zahir manevî keramatını ve iman noktasında zındıkanın bütün dinsizliklerini mağlub ettiklerini ve edeceklerini bildirmek, göstermek istiyoruz ve onu rahmet-i İlahiyeden bekliyoruz… (Emirdağ Lâhikası (I) 195) * * * Şu nefiy zamanımda görüyorum ki: Hodfüruş ve siyaset bataklığına düşmüş bazı insanlar, bana tarafgirane, rakibane bir nazarla bakıyorlar. Güya ben de onlar gibi dünya cereyanlarıyla alâkadarım. Hey efendiler! Ben imanın cereyanındayım. Karşımda imansızlık cereyanı var. Başka cereyanlarla alâkam yok. O adamlardan ücret mukabilinde iş görenler, belki kendini bir derece mazur görüyor. Fakat ücretsiz, hamiyet namına bana karşı tarafgirane, rakibane vaziyet almak ve ilişmek ve eziyet etmek; gayet fena bir hatadır. Çünki sâbıkan isbat edildiği gibi, siyaset-i dünya ile hiç alâkadar değilim; yalnız bütün vaktimi ve hayatımı, hakaik-i imaniye ve Kur'aniyeye hasr ve vakfetmişim. Madem böyledir, (Sh:125) bana eziyet veren, rakibane ilişen adam düşünsün ki; o muamelesi zındıka ve imansızlık namına imana ilişmek hükmüne geçer. (Mektubat 71) * * * بِاسْمِهِ سُبْحَانَهُ Aziz, sıddık kardeşlerim! Gayet ehemmiyetli bir mes'eleyi -bundan evvel size icmalen beyan ettiğim mes'eleyi- tekrar size söylememe kuvvetli, manevî bir ihtar aldım. Şöyle ki: Perde altındaki düşmanımız münafıklar, şimdiye kadar yaptıkları gibi, adliyeyi ve siyaset ve idareyi zahirî dinsizliğe âlet edip, bize hücumları akîm kaldığı; ve Risale-i Nur'un fütuhatına menfaati olan eski plânlarını bırakıp, daha münafıkane ve şeytanı da hayrette bırakacak bir plân çevirdiklerine dair buralarda emareleri göründü. O plânların en mühim bir esası; has, sebatkâr kardeşlerimizi soğutmak, fütur vermek, mümkün ise Risale-i Nur'dan vazgeçirmektir. Bu noktada o kadar acib yalanları ve desiseleri istimal ediyorlar… Çelik ve demir gibi bir sebat ve sadakat ve metanet lâzım ki dayanabilsin. Bazı da dost suretinde hulûl edip, korkutmak mümkünse, (Sh:126) habbeyi kubbe edip evham veriyorlar. Hattâ bazı genç talebelere, hevesatlarını tahrik için, bazı genç kızları musallat ediyorlar… (Emirdağ Lâhikası (I) 125) * * * Evet eğer eski hayatım gibi, izzet-i ilmiyeyi muhafaza etmek için hiçbir hakareti kabul etmemek olsaydı ve vazife-i hakikiyesi, sırf âhiret ve ölümün i'dam-ı ebedîsinden müslümanları kurtarmak vazifesi olmasaydı ve bana ilişenler gibi sırf dünyaya ve menfî siyasete çalışmak olsaydı, on Menemen, on Şeyh Said Hâdisesi gibi bir hâdiseye, o anarşilik hesabına çalışanlar sebebiyet vereceklerdi... Fakat Cenab-ı Hakk'a hadsiz şükür olsun ki; benim gibi kabir kapısında, alâkasız, dünyadan usanmış, hürmetten, teveccüh-ü âmmeden kaçmış ve şân ü şeref ve hodfüruşluk gibi riyakârlıklara hiçbir meyli kalmamış bir vaziyette iken, bunların bana karşı kanunsuz ihanetlerinin hiçbir ehemmiyeti kalmadı; Cenab-ı Hakk'a havale ediyorum. (Emirdağ Lâhikası (I) 31) * * * Hem Kur'an bizi siyasetten şiddetle men'etmiş. Evet Risale-i Nur'un vazifesi ise, hayat-ı ebediyeyi mahveden ve hayat-ı dünyeviyeyi de dehşetli bir zehire çeviren küfr-ü (Sh:127) mutlaka karşı, imanî olan hakikatlarla gayet kat'î ve en mütemerrid zındık feylesofları dahi imana getiren kuvvetli bürhanlar ile Kur'ana hizmet etmektir. Onun için Risale-i Nur'u hiçbir şeye âlet edemeyiz. Evvelâ: Kur'anın elmas gibi hakikatlarını, ehl-i gaflet nazarında bir propaganda-i siyaset tevehhümüyle cam parçalarına indirmemek ve o kıymetdar hakikatlara ihanet etmemektir. Sâniyen: Risale-i Nur'un esas mesleği olan şefkat, hak ve hakikat ve vicdan, bizleri şiddetle siyasetten ve idareye ilişmekten men etmiş. Çünki tokada ve belaya müstehak ve küfr-ü mutlaka düşmüş bir-iki dinsize müteallik yedi-sekiz çoluk-çocuk, hasta, ihtiyar, masumlar bulunur. Musibet ve bela gelse, o bîçareler dahi yanarlar. Bunun için, neticenin de husulü meşkuk olduğu halde, siyaset yoluyla idare ve asayişin zararına hayat-ı içtimaiyeye karışmaktan şiddetle men'edilmişiz... (Şualar 349) * * * Risale-i Nur'un hizmet-i imaniyede bu zamanda binler tahribatçılara mukabil yüzbinler tamiratçı lâzım gelirken, hem benimle lâakal yüzer kâtib ve yardımcı bulunmak ihtiyaç varken, değil çekinmek ve temas etmemek, belki millet ve ehl-i idare (Sh:128) takdir ile ve teşvik ile yardım ve temas etmek zarurî iken ve o hizmet-i imaniye hayat-ı bâkiyeye baktığı için hayat-ı fâniyenin meşgalelerine ve faidelerine tercih etmek ehl-i imana vâcib iken, kendimi misal alarak derim ki: Beni herşeyden ve temastan ve yardımcılardan men'etmek ile beraber aleyhimizde olanlar bütün kuvvetleriyle arkadaşlarımın kuvve-i maneviyelerini kırmak ve benden ve Risale-i Nur'dan soğutmak ve benim gibi ihtiyar, hasta, zaîf, garib, kimsesiz bir bîçareye, binler adamın göreceği vazifeyi (başına) yüklemek ve bu tecrid ve tazyiklerde maddî bir hastalık nev'inde insanlar ile temas ve ihtilattan çekilmeğe mecbur olmak, hem o derece tesirli bir tarzda halkları ürküttürmek ile kuvve-i maneviyeyi kırmak cihetleriyle ve sebebleriyle, ihtiyarım haricinde ve bütün o manilere karşı Risale-i Nur şakirdlerinin kuvve-i maneviyelerinin takviyesine medar ikramat-ı İlahiyeyi beyan ederek Risale-i Nur etrafında manevî bir tahşidat yaptırmak ve Risale-i Nur kendi kendine, tek başıyla (başkalarına muhtaç olmayarak) bir ordu kadar kuvvetli olduğunu göstermek hikmetiyle bu çeşit şeyler bana yazdırılmış. Yoksa, hâşâ kendimizi satmak ve beğendirmek ve temeddüh etmek ve hodfüruşluk etmek ise; Risale-i (Sh:129) Nur'un ehemmiyetli bir esası olan ihlas sırrını bozmaktır… (Sikke-i Tasdik- i Gaybî 11) * * * Risalet-ün Nur bu asırda, bu tarihte bir "urvet-ül vüska"dır. Yani çok muhkem, kopmaz bir zincir ve bir "hablullah"tır. Ona elini atan, yapışan necat bulur. (Şualar 272) * * * Risale-i Nur doğrudan doğruya Kur'anın bahir bir bürhanı ve kuvvetli bir tefsiri ve parlak bir lem'a-i i'caz-ı manevîsi ve o bahrin bir reşhası ve o güneşin bir şuaı ve o maden-i ilm-i hakikattan mülhem ve feyzinden gelen bir tercüme-i maneviyesidir... (Şualar 686) * * * Risale-i Nur sair te'lifat gibi ulûm ve fünundan ve başka kitablardan alınmamış. Kur'andan başka me'hazı yok, Kur'andan başka üstadı yok, Kur'andan başka mercii yoktur. Te'lif olduğu vakit hiçbir kitab müellifinin yanında bulunmuyordu. Doğrudan doğruya Kur'anın feyzinden mülhemdir ve sema-i Kur'anîden ve âyâtının nücumundan, yıldızlarından iniyor, nüzul ediyor... (Şualar 711) * * * Evet Kur'anın aleyhinde bin seneden beri müntakimane hazırlanan dinsizlerin itirazlarını ve kâfir feylesofların teraküm edip (Sh:130) şimdi yol bularak intişar eden şübhelerini ve Kur'anın dehşetli darbelerinden intikam besleyen muannid Yahudilerin ve mağrur bir kısım Hristiyanların hücumlarını def'edip mukabele eden ve her asırda Kur'anın pek çok kahramanları ve manevî kal'aları vardı. Şimdi ihtiyaç bir-ikiden, yüze çıkmış. Ve müdafiler yüzden, iki-üçe inmiş. Hem hakaik-i imaniyeyi, ilm-i Kelâm'dan ve medreseden öğrenmek çok zamana muhtaç bulunduğundan bu zamanda o kapı dahi kapandı. Hem çabuk, hem herkes anlayacak bir tarzda en derin hakikatları talim eden Risale-i Nur…(Şualar 732) * * * Risalet-in Nur, yalnız bir cüz'î tahribatı, bir küçük haneyi tamir etmiyor. Belki küllî bir tahribatı ve İslâmiyeti içine alan, dağlar büyüklüğünde taşları bulunan bir muhit kal'ayı tamir ediyor. Ve yalnız hususî bir kalbi ve has bir vicdanı ıslaha çalışmıyor, belki bin seneden beri tedarik ve teraküm edilen müfsid âletler ile dehşetli rahnelenen kalb-i umumîyi ve efkâr-ı âmmeyi ve umumun bâhusus avam-ı mü'minînin istinadgâhları olan İslâmî esaslar ve cereyanlar ve şeairler kırılması ile bozulmaya yüz tutan vicdan-ı umumîyi, Kur'an'ın i'cazıyla ve geniş yaralarını Kur'anın ve imanın (Sh:131) ilâçları ile tedavi etmeğe çalışıyor... (Kastamonu Lâhikası 30) * * * Ben itiraf ediyorum ki: Böyle makbul bir eserin mazharı olmak, hiçbir vecihle o makama liyakatım yoktur. Fakat küçük ehemmiyetsiz bir çekirdekten, koca dağ gibi bir ağacı halketmek; kudret-i İlahiyenin şe'nindendir ve âdetidir ve azametine delildir. Ben kasemle temin ederim ki: Risale-i Nur'u senadan maksadım, Kur'anın hakikatlarını ve imanın rükünlerini teyid ve isbat ve neşirdir. Hâlık-ı Rahîmime yüzbinler şükrolsun ki; kendimi kendime beğendirmemiş, nefsimin ayıblarını ve kusurlarını bana göstermiş ve o nefs-i emmareyi, başkalara beğendirmek arzusu kalmamış. (Şualar 747) * * * Sual: Bütün kıymetdar kitablar içinde Risale-i Nur, Kur'anın işaretine ve iltifatına ve Hazret-i İmam-ı Ali'nin (R.A.) takdir ve tahsinine ve Gavs-ı A'zam'ın teveccüh ve tebşirine vech-i ihtisası nedir? O iki zâtın kerametle Risale-i Nur'a bu kadar kıymet ve ehemmiyet vermesinin hikmeti nedir? (Sh:132) Elcevab: Malûmdur ki, bazı vakit olur bir dakika; bir saat ve belki bir gün, belki seneler kadar.. ve bir saat; bir sene, belki bir ömür kadar netice verir ve ehemmiyetli olur. Meselâ: Bir dakikada şehid olan bir adam, bir velayet kazanır; ve soğuğun şiddetinden incimad etmek zamanında ve düşmanın dehşet-i hücumunda bir saat nöbet, bir sene ibadet hükmüne geçebilir. İşte aynen öyle de: Risale-i Nur'a verilen ehemmiyet dahi, zamanın ehemmiyetinden, hem bu asrın şeriat-ı Muhammediyeye (A.S.M.) ve şeair-i Ahmediyeye (A.S.M.) ettiği tahribatın dehşetinden, hem bu âhirzamanın fitnesinden eski zamandan beri bütün ümmet istiaze etmesi cihetinden, hem o fitnelerin savletinden mü'minlerin imanlarını kurtarması noktasından Risale-i Nur öyle bir ehemmiyet kesbetmiş ki; Kur'an ona kuvvetli işaretle iltifat etmiş ve Hazret-i İmam-ı Ali (R.A.) üç kerametle ona beşaret vermiş ve Gavs-ı A'zam (R.A.) kerametkârane ondan haber verip tercümanını teşci' etmiş. Evet bu asrın dehşetine karşı, taklidî olan itikadın istinad kal'aları sarsılmış ve uzaklaşmış ve perdelenmiş olduğundan; her mü'min, tek başıyla dalaletin cemaatle (Sh:133) hücumuna mukavemet ettirecek gayet kuvvetli bir iman-ı tahkikî lâzımdır ki dayanabilsin. Risale-i Nur bu vazifeyi; en dehşetli bir zamanda ve en lüzumlu ve nazik bir vakitte, herkesin anlayacağı bir tarzda, hakaik-i Kur'aniye ve imaniyenin en derin ve en gizlilerini gayet kuvvetli bürhanlar ile isbat ederek, o iman-ı tahkikîyi taşıyan hâlis ve sadık şakirdleri dahi, bulundukları kasaba, karye ve şehirlerde -hizmet-i imaniye itibariyle- âdeta birer gizli kutub gibi, mü'minlerin manevî birer nokta-i istinadı olarak, bilinmedikleri ve görünmedikleri ve görüşülmedikleri halde, kuvve-i maneviye-i itikadları cesur birer zabit gibi, kuvve-i maneviyeyi ehl-i imanın kalblerine verip, mü'minlere manen mukavemet ve cesaret veriyorlar. (Şualar 748) * * * Aziz kardeşlerim! Çok defa kalbime geliyordu. Neden İmam-ı Ali (R.A.) Risale-i Nur'a ve bilhassa yet-ül Kübra Risalesi'ne ziyade ehemmiyet vermiş? diye sırrını beklerdim. Lillahilhamd ihtar edildi. İnkişaf eden o sırra şimdilik yalnız kısa bir işaret ediyorum. Şöyle ki: (Sh:134) Risale-i Nur'un mümtaz bir hasiyeti, imanın en son ve en küllî istinad noktasını, kuvvetli ve kat'î beyan olduğundan; bu hasiyet yet-ül Kübra Risalesi'nde fevkalâde parlak görünüyor. Ve bu acib asırda mübareze-i küfür ve iman, en son nokta-i istinada sirayet ederek ona dayandırıyor. Meselâ: Nasılki gayet büyük bir meydan muharebesinde ve iki tarafın bütün kuvvetleri toplandığı bir sahrada iki tabur çarpışıyorlar. Düşman tarafı, en büyük ordusunun cihazat-ı muharribesini kendi taburuna imdad ve kuvve-i maneviyesini fevkalâde takviye için her vasıtayı istimal ederek ehl-i iman taburunun kuvve-i maneviyesini bozmak ve efradının tesanüdünü kırmak için her vesileyi kullanır. Ehemmiyetli bir istinadgâhını kendine temayül ettirerek ihtiyat kuvvetini dağıtır. Müslüman taburunun herbir neferine karşı, cem'iyet ve komitecilik ruhuyla mütesanid bir cemaat gönderir. Bütün bütün kuvve-i maneviyesini mahvetmeğe çalıştığı bir hengâmda Hızır gibi biri çıkar, o tabura der: "Me'yus olma! Senin öyle sarsılmaz bir nokta-i istinadın ve öyle mağlub edilmez muhteşem orduların ve tükenmez ihtiyat kuvvetlerin var ki, dünya toplansa karşısına (Sh:135) çıkamaz. Senin şimdilik mağlubiyetinin bir sebebi, bir cemaata ve bir şahs-ı maneviyeye karşı bir neferi göndermenizdir. Çalış ki, herbir neferin, istinad noktaları olan dairelerinden manen istifade ettiği kuvvetli kuvve-i maneviye ile bir şahs-ı manevî ve bir cem'iyet hükmüne geçsin" dedi ve tam kanaat verdi. Aynen öyle de, ehl-i imana hücum eden ehl-i dalalet, -bu asır cemaat zamanı olduğu cihetiyle- cem'iyet ve komitecilik mayesiyle bir şahs-ı manevî ve bir ruh-u habis olmuş, Müslüman âlemindeki vicdan-ı umumî ve kalb-i küllîyi bozuyor. Ve avamın taklidî olan itikadlarını himaye eden İslâmî perde-i ulviyeyi yırtıyor ve hayat-ı imaniyeyi yaşatan, an'ane ile gelen hissiyat-ı mütevâriseyi yandırıyor. Herbir müslüman tek başıyla bu dehşetli yangından kurtulmaya me'yusane çabalarken, Risale-i Nur Hızır gibi imdada yetişti. Kâinatı ihata eden son ordusunu (*) gösterip ve ondan mukavemetsûz maddî, manevî imdad getirmek hizmetinde hârika bir emirber nefer olarak yet-ül Kübra Risalesi'ni İmam-ı Ali (R.A.) keşfen görmüş, ehemmiyetle göstermiş. ---------- (*): Kâinatı dağıtamayan bir kuvvet onu bozamaz. (Sh:136) Temsildeki sair noktaları tatbik ediniz, tâ o sırrın bir hülâsası görünsün. (Kastamonu Lâhikası 54) Said Nursî * * * زَيْتُونَةٍ لاَ شَرْقِيَّةٍ وَ لاَ غَرْبِيَّةٍ cümlesi der: "Nasılki elektriğin kıymetdar metaı, ne şarktan ne de garbdan celbedilmiş bir mal değildir. Belki yukarıda, cevv-i havada rahmet hazinesinden, semavat tarafından iniyor. Her yerin malıdır. Başka yerden aramağa lüzum yoktur" der. Öyle de manevî bir elektrik olan Resail-in Nur dahi ne şarkın malûmatından, ulûmundan ve ne de garbın felsefe ve fünunundan gelmiş bir mal ve onlardan iktibas edilmiş bir nur değildir. Belki semavî olan Kur'an'ın, şark ve garbın fevkindeki yüksek mertebe-i arşîsinden iktibas edilmiştir. Hem meselâ يَكَادُ زَيْتُهَا يُضِيءُ وَ لَوْ لَمْ تَمْسَسْهُ نَارٌ نُورٌ cümlesi, mana-yı remziyle diyor ki: "Onüçüncü ve ondördüncü asırda semavî lâmbalar ateşsiz yanarlar, ateş dokunmadan parlarlar. Onun zamanı yakındır, yani bin ikiyüz seksen (1280) tarihine yakındır. İşte bu cümle ile nasılki elektriğin hilaf-ı âdet keyfiyetini (Sh:137) ve geleceğini remzen beyan eder. Aynen öyle de: Manevî bir elektrik olan Resail-in Nur dahi gayet yüksek ve derin bir ilim olduğu halde, külfet-i tahsile ve derse çalışmağa ve başka üstadlardan taallüm edilmeğe ve müderrisînin ağzından iktibas olmağa muhtaç olmadan herkes derecesine göre o ulûm-u âliyeyi, meşakkat ateşine lüzum kalmadan anlayabilir, kendi kendine istifade eder, muhakkik bir âlim olabilir. Hem işaret eder ki; Resail-in Nur müellifi dahi ateşsiz yanar, tahsil için külfet ve ders meşakkatine muhtaç olmadan kendi kendine nurlanır, âlim olur. (Şualar 690) * * * Ben tahmin ediyorum ki: Eğer Şeyh Abdülkadir-i Geylanî (R.A.) ve Şah-ı Nakşibend (R.A.) ve İmam-ı Rabbanî (R.A.) gibi zâtlar bu zamanda olsaydılar, bütün himmetlerini, hakaik-i imaniyenin ve akaid-i İslâmiyenin takviyesine sarfedeceklerdi. Çünki saadet-i ebediyenin medarı onlardır. Onlarda kusur edilse, şekavet-i ebediyeye sebebiyet verir. İmansız Cennet'e gidemez, fakat tasavvufsuz Cennet'e giden pek çoktur. Ekmeksiz insan yaşayamaz, fakat meyvesiz yaşayabilir. Tasavvuf meyvedir, hakaik-i İslâmiye gıdadır. Eskiden kırk günden tut, (Sh:138) tâ kırk seneye kadar bir seyr ü sülûk ile bazı hakaik-i imaniyeye ancak çıkılabilirdi. Şimdi ise Cenab-ı Hakk'ın rahmetiyle, kırk dakikada o hakaika çıkılacak bir yol bulunsa; o yola karşı lâkayd kalmak, elbette kâr-ı akıl değil. İşte otuzüç aded Sözler, böyle Kur'anî bir yolu açtığını, dikkatle okuyanlar hükmediyorlar. Madem hakikat budur; esrar-ı Kur'aniyeye ait yazılan Sözler, şu zamanın yaralarına en münasib bir ilâç, bir merhem ve zulümatın tehacümatına maruz heyet-i İslâmiyeye en nâfi' bir nur ve dalalet vâdilerinde hayrete düşenler için en doğru bir rehber olduğu itikadındayım. (Mektubat 23) * * * Risalet-ün Nur'un ve şakirdlerinin mesleği, dört esas üzerine gidiyor. Birincisi tefekkürdür; Hakîm ismine bakıyor. Biri de şefkattir, hadsiz olan fakrını hissetmektir ki; Rahman ve Rahîm isimlerine bakıyor... (Şualar 715) * * * Hayatım, acz ve za'fıyla ve fakr ve ihtiyacıyla Hâlık-ı Hayat'ın kudret ve kuvvetine ve gına ve rahmetine âyinedarlık eder. Evet nasılki açlık derecesiyle yemeğin lezzet (Sh:139) dereceleri ve karanlığın mertebeleriyle ışık mertebeleri ve soğuğun mikyasıyla hararetin mizan dereceleri bilinir; öyle de hayatımdaki hadsiz acz ve fakr ile beraber hadsiz ihtiyaçlarımı izale ve hadsiz düşmanlarımı def'etmek noktasında Hâlıkımın hadsiz kudret ve rahmetini bildim; sual ve dua ve iltica ve tezellül ve ubudiyet vazifesini anladım ve aldım… (Şualar 72) * * * Acz ve tevekkül ile, fakr ve iltica ile nur kapısı açılır, zulmetler dağılır. (Mektubat 26) * * * Şeriat-ı Garra-i Ahmediye Aleyhissalâtü Vesselâm'ın hakaikına, ruhuna nüfuz etmenin en kısa, en hatarsız, en zevkli tarîkı, Risale-in Nur'a intisabladır... (Sikke-i Tasdik-i Gaybî 181) * * * Bu memlekette, bu asırda, bu milleti anarşilikten, tereddi ve tedenni-i mutlakadan kurtaracak yegâne çare, Risale-i Nur'un esasatıdır… (Sikke-i Tasdik-i Gaybî 185) * * * Hem Risalet-ün Nur, en evvel tercümanının nefsini iknaa çalışır, sonra başkalara bakar. Elbette nefs-i emmaresini tam ikna' eden ve vesvesesini tamamen izale eden bir ders, gayet kuvvetli ve hâlistir ki, bu zamanda cemaat şekline girmiş dehşetli bir (Sh:140) şahs-ı manevî-i dalalet karşısında tek başıyla galibane mukabele eder. Hem Risalet-ün Nur, sair ülemanın eserleri gibi, yalnız aklın ayağı ve nazarıyla ders vermiyor ve evliya misillü yalnız kalbin keşif ve zevkiyle hareket etmiyor; belki aklın ve kalbin ittihad ve imtizacı ve ruh vesair letaifin teavünü ayağıyla hareket ederek evc-i a'lâya uçar; taarruz eden felsefenin değil ayağı, belki gözü yetişmediği yerlere çıkar; hakaik-i imaniyeyi kör gözüne de gösterir. (Sikke-i Tasdik-i Gaybî 188) * * * Bu zamanda avam-ı mü'minînin tam itimad etmesi ve iman hakikatlarını tereddüdsüz ders alması için, öyle muallimler lâzım ki; değil dünya menfaatlarını, belki âhiret menfaatlarını dahi ehl-i imanın menfaat-i uhreviyesine feda ederek o ders-i imanîde her cihetle şahsî faidelerini düşünmeyip yalnız ve yalnız hakikatlara, rıza-i İlahî ve aşk-ı hakikat ve hizmet-i imaniyedeki şevk-i hak ve hakkaniyet için çalışsın. Tâ her muhtaç, delilsiz kanaat edebilsin, bizi kandırıyor demesin ve hakikat pek çok kuvvetli olduğunu ve hiçbir cihetle sarsılmadığını ve (Sh:141) hiçbir şeye âlet olmadığını bilsin, tâ imanı kuvvetlensin ve o ders ayn-ı hakikattır desin, vesvese ve şüpheleri zâil olsun. (Siyaset-Neşriyat… 114) Said Nursî * * * Biz Risale-i Nur şakirdleri ise: Vazifemiz hizmettir, vazife-i İlahiyeye karışmamak ve hizmetimizi onun vazifesine bina etmekle bir nevi tecrübe yapmamak olmakla beraber; kemmiyete değil, keyfiyete bakmak; hem çoktan beri sukut-u ahlâka ve hayat-ı dünyeviyeyi her cihetle hayat-ı uhreviyeye tercih ettirmeye sevkeden dehşetli esbab altında Risale-i Nur'un şimdiye kadar fütuhatı ve zındıkların ve dalaletlerin savletlerini kırması ve yüzbinler bîçarelerin imanlarını kurtarması ve herbiri yüze ve bine mukabil yüzer ve binler hakikî mü'min talebeleri yetiştirmesi, Muhbir-i Sadık'ın ihbarını aynen tasdik etmiş ve vukuat ile isbat etmiş ve inşâallah daha edecek. Ve öyle kökleşmiş ki; inşâallah hiçbir kuvvet Anadolu'nun sinesinden onu çıkaramaz… (Kastamonu Lâhikası 107) * * * Cenab-ı Hakk'a hadsiz şükür olsun ki, bu zamanda Risale-i Nur'da, nokta-i istinad olarak avam-ı mü'minînin en ziyade muhtaç oldukları ve Nur'da buldukları öyle bir hakikattır (Sh:142) ki; hiçbir şeye âlet olmayacak ve hiçbir garaz ve maksad içine girmeyecek ve hiçbir şübhe ve vesveseye meydan vermeyecek ve hiçbir düşman ona bahane bulup çürütmeyecek ve yalnız hak ve hakikat için ona çalışanlar bulunacak; dünya maksadları ona karışmayacak; tâ ki, uzakta olan ehl-i iman, o hakikata ve sadık naşirlerine tam itimad edip imanlarını, zındıkların ve dinsizlerin, din aleyhindeki dehşetli feylesofların itirazlarından ve inkârlarından kurtarsınlar. Evet o ehl-i iman, lisan-ı hal ile diyecek ki: Madem bu hakikatı, bu kadar şiddetli düşmanları çürütemediler ve itiraz edemiyorlar ve şakirdleri, haktan başka onun hizmetinde hiçbir maksad taşımıyorlar; elbette o hakikat, ayn-ı hak ve mahz-ı hakikattır diye bin bürhan kadar bir delil hükmünde imanını kuvvetlendirir ve kurtarır; ve "İslâmiyet'te bir hakikatsızlık mı var?" diye daha evhama düşmeyecekler. (Emirdağ Lâhikası (I) 214) * * * Aziz, sıddık kardeşlerim! "Neden en ziyade senin şahsın hakkında hüsn-ü zan eden ve sana büyük bir makam veren ve Risale-i Nur'la çok kuvvetli irtibatı (Sh:143) bulunan ve sen de onları çok sevdiğin halde, hizmet-i Nuriyenin haricinde senin şahsın ile temaslarını istemiyorsun ve senin hakkında fazla hüsn-ü zan beslemeyeni sohbette tercih ediyorsun, daha ziyade iltifat gösteriyorsun, nedendir?" Elcevab: Otuzüçüncü Söz'ün İkinci Mektub'unda dediğim gibi: Bu zamanda insanlar, ihsanını, muhtaçlara çok pahalı satarlar. Meselâ: Benim gibi bir bîçareyi, sâlih veya veli zannedip, sonra bir ekmek verir ve mukabilinde makbul bir dua ister. Bu kadar fiat vermekten ise, bu ihsanı istemiyorum, diye hediyelerin adem-i kabulüne bir sebeb gösterdiğim gibi; -Risale-i Nur'un has şakirdleri müstesna olarak- başkaları beni büyük bir makamda bilmekle, kuvvetli bir alâka ve hizmet gösterir. Hem mukabilinde, dünyada, ehl-i velayet gibi nuranî neticeleri ister. Sonra bize hizmeti ile ve alâkası ile manevî ihsan eder. Böylelerin bu nevi ihsanlarına karşı, istediği fiata sahib olamadığım için mahcub oluyorum. Onlar da ehemmiyetsizliklerimi bildikleri vakit inkisar-ı hayale uğrarlar, belki hizmette fütura düşerler. Gerçi umûr-u uhreviyede hırs ve kanaatsizlik bir cihette makbuldür, fakat mesleğimizde ve hizmetimizde -bazı ârızalar ile- inkisar-ı hayal cihetiyle, şükür (Sh:144) yerine, me'yusiyetle şekva etmeğe sebeb olur; belki de hizmetten vazgeçer. Onun için mesleğimizde kanaat, daima şükrü ve metaneti ve sebatı netice verdiği için; ihlas dairesinde, hizmet noktasında çok hırs ve kanaatsizlik gösterdiğimiz halde, neticelerine ve semeratına karşı kanaatla mükellefiz. Meselâ: Risale-i Nur hizmetiyle Isparta ve civarında binler ehl-i imana fevkalâde kuvvet-i imaniyeyi temin etmek olan bu netice, bizim fevkalâde hizmetimize kâfidir. On kutub derecesinde biri çıksa, bin adamı derece-i velayete sevketse, yine bu neticeyi aşağıya düşürtmez. Nur'un hakikî şakirdleri, bu gibi neticelere kanaat ediyorlar. O büyük kutbun müridlerinin kanaat-ı kalbiyelerini temin eden üstadlarının fevkalâde makamı ve mes'elelerde hükümleri yerine, Risale-i Nur'un sarsılmaz hüccetleri -o müridlerinin kanaatlerinden çok ziyade- şakirdlerine kanaat verdiği gibi; bu halet ve itikad başkasına da sirayet eder, menfaat verir. O müridlerin kanaati ise, hususî ve şahsî kalır. Hattâ İlm-i Mantık'ta "kaziye-i makbule" tabir ettikleri; yani büyük zâtların delilsiz sözlerini kabul etmektir. Mantıkça yakîn ve kat'iyyeti ifade etmiyor; belki zann-ı galible kanaat verir. İlm-i Mantık'ta bürhan-ı yakînî, hüsn-ü zanna ve makbul (Sh:145) şahıslara bakmıyor, cerhedilmez delile bakar ki; bütün Risale-i Nur hüccetleri, bu bürhan-ı yakînî kısmındandır. Çünki ehl-i velayetin amel ve ibadet ve sülûk ve riyazetle gördüğü hakikatlar ve perdeler arkasında müşahede ettikleri hakaik-i imaniye, aynen onlar gibi Risale-i Nur ibadet yerinde, ilim içinde hakikata bir yol açmış; sülûk ve evrad yerinde, mantıkî bürhanlarla ilmî hüccetler içinde hakikat-ül hakaika yol açmış; ve ilm-i tasavvuf ve tarîkat yerinde, doğrudan doğruya İlm-i Kelâm içinde ve İlm-i Akide ve Usûl-üd Din içinde bir velayet-i kübra yolunu açmış ki; bu asrın hakikat ve tarîkat cereyanlarına galebe çalan felsefî dalaletlere galebe ediyor, meydandadır. Teşbihte hatâ olmasın, nasılki Kur'anın gayet kuvvetli ve mantıkî hakikatı, sair dinleri felsefe-i tabiiyenin savletinden ve galebesinden kurtarıp onlara bir nokta-i istinad oldu; taklidî ve aklın haricindeki usûllerini de bir derece muhafaza etti. Aynen öyle de: Bu zamanda onun bir mu'cizesi ve nuru olan Risale-i Nur dahi, felsefe-i maddiyeden gelen dehşetli dalalet-i ilmiyeye karşı avam-ı ehl-i imanın taklidî olan imanlarını, o dalalet-i ilmiyenin savletinden kurtarıp, umum ehl-i imana bir (Sh:146) nokta-i istinad ve yakın ve uzaklarda olanlara dahi, zabtedilmez bir kal'a hükmüne geçmiştir ki; bu emsalsiz dehşetli dalaletler içinde, yine avam-ı mü'minin imanını şübhelerden ve İslâmiyetini hakikatsızlık vesveselerinden muhafaza ediyor. Evet her tarafta, hattâ Hind ve Çin'de ehl-i iman, bu zamanın çok dehşetli dalaletinin galebesinden; acaba İslâmiyet'te bir hakikatsızlık mı var ki, sarsılmış diye şübheye ve vesveseye düştüğü vakit birden işitir ki; bir risale çıkmış, imanın bütün hakikatlarını kat'î isbat eder, felsefeyi mağlub edip zındıkayı susturuyor, diye anlar. Birden o şübhe ve vesvese zâil olup imanı kurtulur ve kuvvet bulur… (Emirdağ Lâhikası (I) 90) Said Nursî * * * بِاسْمِهِ سُبْحَانَهُ Aziz, sıddık kardeşlerim! ve manevî bir sual münasebetiyle hatıra gelen bir cevabdır. Deniliyor ki: Neden Nur şakirdlerinin kuvvetli hüsn-ü zanları ve kat'î kanaatları, senin şahsın hakkında Nurlara daha ziyade (Sh:147) şevklerine medar olan bir makamı ve kemalâtı şahsına kabul etmiyorsun? Yalnız Risale-i Nur'a verip, kendini çok kusurlu bir hâdim gösteriyorsun? Elcevab: Hadsiz hamd ve şükür olsun ki, Risale-i Nur'un öyle kuvvetli ve sarsılmaz istinad noktaları ve öyle parlak ve keskin hüccetleri var ki; benim şahsımda zannedilen meziyete, istidada ihtiyacı yoktur. Başka eserler gibi müellifin kabiliyetine bakıp, makbuliyeti ve kuvveti ondan almıyor. İşte meydanda, yirmi senedir kat'î hüccetlerine dayanıp, şahsımın maddî ve manevî düşmanlarını teslime mecbur ediyor. Eğer şahsiyetim ona ehemmiyetli bir nokta-i istinad olsaydı, dinsiz düşmanlarım ve insafsız muarızlarım kusurlu şahsımı çürütmekle, Nurlara büyük darbe vurabilirdiler. Halbuki o düşmanlar divaneliklerinden, yine her nevi desiselerle beni çürütmeye ve hakkımda teveccüh-ü ammeyi kırmaya çalıştıkları halde, Nurların fütuhatına ve kıymetine zarar veremiyorlar. Yalnız bazı zaîf ve yeni müştakları bulandırsa da vazgeçiremiyorlar. Bu hakikat için, hem bu zamanda enaniyet ziyade hükmettiği için, haddimden çok ziyade olan hüsn-ü zanları kendime almıyorum. Ve ben, kardeşlerim gibi, kendi nefsime (Sh:148) hüsn-ü zan etmiyorum. Hem kardeşlerimin bu bîçare kardeşlerine verdiği makam-ı uhrevî, hakikî, dinî makam ise; Mektubat'ta İkinci Mektub'un âhirindeki kaideye göre, "Şahsıma verdikleri manevî hediye olan kemalâtı, eğer hâşâ ben kendimi öyle bilsem, olmamasına delildir; kendimi öyle bilmesem, onların o hediyesini kabul etmemek lâzım geliyor." Hem kendini makam sahibi bilmek cihetinde enaniyet müdahale edebilir. Bir şey daha kaldı ki; dünya cihetinde hakaik-i imaniyenin neşrindeki vazifedar, makam sahibi olsa, daha iyi tesir eder denilebilir. Bunda da iki mani' var: Birisi: Faraza velayet olsa da; bilerek, isteyerek makam yapmak tarzında, velayetin mahiyetindeki ihlas ve mahviyete münafîdir. Nübüvvetin vereseleri olan Sahabeler gibi izhar ve dava edemezler, onlara kıyas edilmez. İkinci mani': Pek çok cihetlerle çürütülebilir ve fâni ve cüz'î ve muvakkat ve kusurlu bir şahıs sahib olsa, Nurlara ve hakaik-i imaniyenin fütuhatına zarar gelir. (Emirdağ Lâhikası (I) 227) * * * (Sh:149) Aziz sıddık kardeşlerim, Evvelâ: Seksen sene ibadetli bir ömrü bahtiyarlara kazandıran Ramazan-ı mübarekte inşâallah Nur'un şirket-i manevîsi o kazanca mazhar olacak. Bayrama kadar elden geldiği kadar Nurcular ihlas ile birbirinin dualarına manevî âmîn demeli ki, birisi o sekseni kazansa herbiri derecesine göre hissedar olur. En zaîf ve en ağır yükü bulunan bu hasta kardeşinize elbette manevî yardım edersiniz. Saniyen: Nurların erkânlarından bir-iki doktor, benim hastalığımın şiddetiyle beraber o hâlis, sadık zâtlara hastalık noktasında müracaat etmeyip ve ilâçlarını da yemeyip, çok ağır hastalıklar içinde onlarla meşveret etmeyerek ve şiddet-i ihtiyacım ve elemlerim içinde yanıma geldikleri vakit, hastalığa dair bahis açmadığımdan endişeli bir merak onlara geldiğinden, sırlı bir hakikatı izhara mecbur oldum. Belki size de faidesi var diye yazıyorum. Onlara dedim ki: "Hem gizli düşmanlarım, hem nefsim; şeytanın telkiniyle zaîf bir damarımı arıyorlar ki, beni onunla yakalayıp Nurlara tam ihlas ile hizmetime zarar gelsin. En zaîf damar ve dehşetli mani', hastalık damarıdır. Hastalığa ehemmiyet verdikçe, hiss-i (Sh:150) nefs-i cisim galebe eder; zarurettir, mecburiyet var der, ruh ve kalbi susturur; doktoru müstebid bir hâkim gibi yapar ve tavsiyelerine ve gösterdiği ilâçlara itaate mecbur ediyor. Bu ise fedakârane, ihlasla hizmete zarar verir. Hem gizli düşmanlarım da bu zaîf damarımdan istifadeye çalışmışlar ve çalışıyorlar. Nasılki korku ve tama' ve şan ü şeref cihetinde çalışıyorlar. Çünki insanın en zaîf damarı olan korku cihetinde bir halt edemediler, i'damlarına beş para vermediğimizi anladılar. Sonra insanın bir zaîf damarı, derd-i maişet ve tama' cihetinde çok soruşturdular. Nihayetinde, o zaîf damardan bir şey çıkaramadılar. Sonra onlarca tahakkuk etti ki: Onlar mukaddesatını feda ettikleri dünya malı, nazarımızda hiç ehemmiyeti yok ve çok vukuatlarla onlarca da tahakkuk etmiş. Hattâ bu on sene zarfında yüz defadan ziyade resmen "Ne ile yaşıyor?" diye mahallî hükûmetlerden sormuşlar. Sonra en zaîf bir damar-ı insanî olan şan ü şeref ve rütbe noktasında bana çok elîm bir tarzda o zaîf damarımı tutmak için emredilmiş ihanetler, tahkirlerle, damara dokunduracak işkenceler yaptılar hiç bir şeye muvaffak olamadılar. Ve kat'iyyen anladılar (Sh:151) ki, onların perestiş ettiği dünyanın şan ü şerefini bir riyakârlık ve zararlı bir hodfüruşluk biliyoruz, onların fevkalâde ehemmiyet verdikleri hubb-u câh ve şan ü şeref-i dünyeviyeye beş para ehemmiyet vermiyoruz, belki onları bu cihette divane biliyoruz. Sonra bizim hizmetimiz itibariyle bizde zaîf damar sayılan, fakat hakikat noktasında herkesin makbulü ve her şahıs onu kazanmağa müştak olan manevî makam sahibi olmak ve velayet mertebelerinde terakki etmek ve o nimet-i İlahiyeyi kendinde bilmektir ki, insanlara menfaatten başka hiçbir zararı yok. Fakat böyle benlik ve enaniyet ve menfaatperestlik ve nefsini kurtarmak hissi galebe çaldığı bir zamanda, elbette sırr-ı ihlasa ve hiçbir şeye âlet olmamağa bina edilen hizmet-i imaniye ile şahsî makam-ı maneviyeyi aramamak iktiza ediyor; harekâtında onları istememek ve düşünmemek lâzımdır ki, hakikî ihlasın sırrı bozulmasın. İşte bunun içindir ki, herkesin aradığı keşf ü keramatı ve kemalât-ı ruhiyeyi Nur hizmetinin haricinde aramadığımı zaîf damarlarımı tutmağa çalışanlar anladılar. Bu noktada dahi mağlub oldular." (Sh:152) Umum kardeşlerimize birer birer selâm ve gelecek Leyle-i Kadr'i herbir Nurcu hakkında seksen üç sene ibadetle geçmiş bir ömür hükmüne geçmesini hakikat-ı Leyle-i Kadr'i şefaatçi ederek rahmet-i İlahiyeden niyaz ediyoruz. (Tarihçe-i Hayat 514) Kardeşiniz Said Nursî * * * بِاسْمِهِ سُبْحَانَهُ Aziz, sıddık kardeşlerim! Evvelen: Garib bir münazara-i nefsiyemi, bana mahsus iken, bera-yı malûmat size yazmak hatırıma geldi. Şöyle ki: Başım üstündeki sizce malûm levha, nefsimi tam susturduğu halde; bu gece nefs-i emmarenin silâhını daha musırrane istimal eden kör hissiyatım, damarlarıma tam dokundurup, tesemmüm ve hastalıktan gelen ziyade teessür ve hassasiyet ve şeytandan gelen ilkaat ve fıtrî hubb-u hayattan gelen acib bir haletle, o ikinci nefs-i emmare hükmünde olan kör hissiyat, benim vefat ihtimalinden şiddetli bir me'yusiyet ve teellüm ve kuvvetli bir hırs ve zevk ve lezzetle kalb ve ruhuma tam ilişti. "Ne için istirahat-ı hayatına çalışmıyorsun, belki reddediyorsun; (Sh:153) ve gayet zevkli ve masumane lezzetli bir hayat ve bir ömür, kendine Nur dairesinde aramıyorsun ve ölmeğe karar verip razı oluyorsun?" dedi ve dediler. Birden gayet kuvvetli iki hakikat, o ikinci nefs-i emmareyi şeytanla beraber susturdu. Birincisi: Madem Risale-i Nur'un vazife-i kudsiye-i imaniyesi benim ölümümle daha ziyade hâlisane inkişaf edecek ve hiçbir cihetle dünya işlerine ve benlik ve enaniyete vesilelikle ittiham edilmeyecek ve rekabeti tahrik eden hayat-ı şahsiyemi bulmadığı için daha mükemmel ve ihlas ile o vazife devam edecek. Hem ben dünyada kaldıkça gerçi bir derece yardımım olabilir, fakat âdi şahsiyetimin ehemmiyetli rakibleri, münekkidleri, o şahsiyeti ittiham edebilir ve Risale-i Nur'a ihlassızlıkla ilişebilir ve bir derece çekinir, çekindirir. Hem bir derece bekçilik yapan bir şahsiyetin yatmasıyla, o daire-i nuraniyedeki bütün ehl-i gayret müteyakkız davranır. Bir nöbetdar yerine, binler bekçi çıkar. Elbette ölüm gelse, baş üstüne geldin demek gerektir. Hem madem Nur şakirdlerinden çokları hem malını, hem istirahatını, hem dünya zevklerini, hem lüzum olsa hayatını Nur'un hizmetinde feda ediyorlar, sen ey nefsim (Sh:154) neden fedakârlıkta en geri kalmak istersin. Hem kat'iyyen bil ki: Çok bîçarelerin hayat-ı bâkiyelerini Nurlarla kurtarmak hizmetinde, fâni ve zahmetli ihtiyarlık hayatını memnuniyetle bırakmağa lüzum olsa veya vakti gelse, razı olmak gayet lezzetli bir şereftir. İkincisi: Nasılki âciz, zaîf bir adam, bir batmanı kaldıramadığı halde on batman yük üstüne yığılmış bulunsa; ve dostları onu çok kuvvetli bilip ona gizli za'fına yardımdan ziyade ondan yardım istedikleri halde; o bîçare de onların hüsn-ü zannını kırmamak veyahud kendini çok aşağı göstermemek için gayet ağır ve soğuk olan gösteriş ve tekellüflerle kendini yüksek ve kuvvetli göstermeğe çalışmak çok elîm ve zevksiz olması gibi; aynen öyle de: Ey kör hissiyatın içine giren nefs-i emmare! Bu âdi şahsiyetimin ve bir çekirdek kadar ehemmiyeti olmayan istidadımın yüz derece fevkinde ve sırf bir inayet-i Rabbaniye olarak bu karanlıklı ve çok hastalıklı asırda Kur'anın eczahane-i kudsiyesinden çıkan ve rahmet-i İlahiye ile elimize verilen Risale-i Nur'daki hakikatlara o şahıs masdar ve menba' ve medar olamaz. Belki yalnız çok bîçare ve muhtaç ve Kur'an kapısında bir sâil ve muhtaçlara yetiştirmeğe (Sh:155) bir vesile olduğum halde, Nur'un muhlis ve hâlis, sıddık ve sadık, safi ve fedakâr şakirdleri, o bîçare şahsiyetim hakkında yüz derece ziyade hüsn-ü zanlarını kırmamak ve hissiyatlarını incitmemek ve Nurlara karşı şevklerine ilişmemek ve Üstad namı verdikleri o bîçare şahsı, onların hatırı için çok aşağı olduğunu göstermemek ve ağır ve elemli tekellüflere ve tasannu'lara mecbur olmamak için ve yirmi sene tecridatın verdiği tevahhuş için, hattâ dostlarla dahi -hizmet-i Nuriye olmazsa- görüşmeyi terkediyorum ve etmeğe ruhen mecbur oluyorum ve tekellüfe ve kıymetten ziyade kendimi göstermeğe ve ziyade hüsn-ü zan edenlere karşı hoş görünmek için kendimi makam sahibi göstermek ve sırr-ı ihlasa tam münafî kendini büyük göstermek ve vakar perdesi altında benliğin zararlı ve fâni zevkini aramak haletleri ise, ey nefsim meftun olduğun o zevkleri hiçe indirirler. Ey nefis! Ey zevke mübtela bedbaht kör hissiyat! Binler dünyevî zevki alsan, şu vaziyette yine bozulur, o zevk ayn-ı elem olur. Madem yüzde doksan mazideki ahbab âdeta güya beni berzaha çağırıyorlar. Bu hazır zamandaki on dosttan ben kaçmağa (Sh:156) mecbur oluyorum. Elbette bu ihtiyarlık ve yalnızlık hayata, berzah hayat-ı maneviyesi bin derece müreccahtır.. diye bu iki hakikatla hadsiz şükürler olsun o ikinci nefs-i emmare tam susturuldu, kalb ve ruhtan gelen zevke razı oldu, şeytan dahi sustu. Hattâ damarlarımdaki maddî hastalık da gayet hafifleşti. Elhasıl: Ölsem, vazife-i Nuriye daha ziyade ihlas ile rekabetsiz, ittihamsız inkişaf eder. Hem bu zamanda aramadığım cüz'î, muvakkat zevk ve bu hayat ve dünya gözüyle fütuhat-ı Nuriye'den gelen lezzet bedeline; çok ağır, soğuk ve nâhoş tekellüf elemlerinden ve hodfüruşluk zahmetlerinden ve tasannu' zararlarından kurtulmak vardır. Hem bu senede bir defa ey nefis; ruh ve kalb ile beraber çok müştak olduklarınız eski zevkli ve hayatımdaki yaşadığım memleketleri ve ünsiyet ettiğim ahbabları ve müfarakatlerinden çok mahzun olduğum kardeşleri görmek için, beraber kısmen hakikaten, kısmen hayalen o geçmiş mazide gezdin. Sen de gördün ki, o sevimli, müteaddid vatanlarımda, yüzde ancak bir-iki ahbabı bulabildin. Ötekiler, bütün berzah âlemine göçmüşler ve o sevimli hayat levhaları (Sh:157) değişmiş, elîm ve hazîn bir vaziyet almış. Daha o ahbabsız yerleri görmek istenilmez. Onun için, bu hayat ve bu dünya bizi kovmadan evvel ve haydi dışarıya demeden, biz kemal-i izzetle, Allah'a ısmarladık deyip izzetimizle bu fâni zevklerimizi bırakmalıyız. (Emirdağ Lâhikası (I) 199) اَلْبَاقِى هُوَ الْبَاقِى Umum kardeşlerimize binler selâm ve dua eden, hasta fakat tam mesrur kardeşiniz Said Nursî * * * Aziz, sıddık kardeşlerim! Hiç merak etmeyiniz. Yalnız duanızı almak için şimdilik şiddetli ve sû'-i kasd eseri olarak evvelce size yazdığım gibi hastalığımı beyan ediyorum. Fakat kat'iyyen telaş etmeyiniz. Hadsiz şükür olsun ki; hem evradıma, hem vazife-i tashihe mani' olmuyor. İnşâallah büyük bir sevab ve hayır var içinde. Ben kendim, bundan bir cihette memnunum; siz de hiç müteessir olmayınız. Zâten benim vazifem bitmek üzeredir. Risale-i Nur, hususan mecmuaları, herbir nüshası, Said'e karşı hüsn-ü zannınızın fevkinde onun vazifesini görebilir ve görüyor; ve Nur şakirdlerinin haslardan herbir fedakârı, (Sh:158) o Said'in vazifesini mükemmel görebilir. İnşâallah ileride tam görecekler. Bir Said içinizde noksan olmakla, yüzer manevî Said olan mecmualar ve binler maddî Said'ler, içinizde hâlis ve mükemmel o vazifeyi görebilirler ve görüyorlar. Bu hakikata binaen, benim şahsıma ve başıma gelen hâdiselere çok ehemmiyet vermeyiniz. Yalnız çok dua ediniz. Za'f ve ihtiyarlık ve ziyade teessüratıma, bence makbuliyetleri şübhesiz olan dualarınızla yardım ediniz. (Emirdağ Lâhikası (I) 179) * * * Bu sıkıntılı zamanda nefsim sabırsızlıkla beni taciz ederken, bu fıkra onu tam susturdu; şükrettirdi. Size de faidesi olur diye leffen takdim edilen bu fıkra, başımın yanında asılı duruyor. 1- Ey nefsim! Yetmişüç sene, yüzde doksan adamdan ziyade zevklerden hisseni almışsın. Daha hakkın kalmadı. 2- Sen, âni ve fâni zevklerin bekasını arıyorsun; onun için onun zevaliyle ağlamağa başlıyorsun. Kör hissiyatınla bu yanlışının tam tokadını yersin. Bir dakika gülmeye bedel, on saat ağlıyorsun. 3- Senin başına gelen zulümler ve musibetlerin altında kaderin adaleti var. İnsanlar, senin yapmadığın bir işle sana (Sh:159) zulüm ediyorlar. Fakat kader senin gizli hatalarına binaen, o musibet eliyle seni hem terbiye, hem hatana keffaret ediyor. 4- Hem yüzer tecrübenle, ey sabırsız nefsim! Kat'î kanaatın gelmiş ki; zahirî musibetler altında ve neticesinde, inayet-i İlahiye'nin çok tatlı neticeleri var. عَسَى اَنْ تَكْرَهُوا شَيْئًا وَهُوَ خَيْرٌ لَكُمْ çok kat'î bir hakikatı ders veriyor. O dersi daima hatıra getir. Hem feleğin çarkını çeviren kanun-u İlahî, senin hatırın için -o pek geniş kanun-u kaderî- değiştirilmez. 5- مَنْ اۤمَنَ بِالْقَدَرِ اَمِنَ مِنَ الْكَدَرِkudsî düsturunu kendine rehber et! Hevesli akılsız çocuklar gibi, muvakkat, ehemmiyetsiz lezzetlerin peşinde koşma! Düşün ki; fâni zevkler, sana manevî elemler, teessüfler bırakıyor. Sıkıntılar, elemler ise; bilakis manevî lezzetler ve uhrevî sevablar veriyor. Sen divane olmazsan, muvakkat lezzeti yalnız şükür için arayabilirsin. Zâten lezzetler şükür için verilmiş. (Emirdağ Lâhikası (I) 198) * * * Menfaatını ızrar-ı nâsta gören.. hem de müvazenesiz, muhakemesiz mana veren.. (Sh:160) hem de meyl-i intikam ve garaz-ı şahsîsini feda etmediği halde, mağrurane millete ruhunu feda etmek davasında bulunan... (Münazarat 13) * * * Hiçbir müfsid ben müfsidim demez. Daima suret-i haktan görünür. Yahut bâtılı hak görür. Evet kimse demez ayranım ekşidir. Fakat siz mehenge vurmadan almayınız. Zira çok silik söz ticarette geziyor. Hattâ benim sözümü de, ben söylediğim için hüsn-ü zan edip tamamını kabul etmeyiniz. Belki ben de müfsidim veya bilmediğim halde ifsad ediyorum. Öyle ise her söylenen sözün kalbe girmesine yol vermeyiniz. İşte size söylediğim sözler hayalin elinde kalsın, mehenge vurunuz. Eğer altun çıktı ise kalbde saklayınız. Bakır çıktı ise çok gıybeti üstüne ve bedduayı arkasına takınız, bana reddediniz gönderiniz... (Münazarat 14) * * * Hakkı tanıyan, hakkın hatırını hiçbir hatıra feda etmez. Zira, hakkın hatırı âlîdir. Hiçbir hatıra feda edilmemek gerektir. Fakat şu hüsn-ü zannınızı kabul etmem. Zira bir müfside, bir dessasa hüsn-ü zan edebilirsiniz. Delil ve akibete bakınız… (Münazarat 15) * * * Muhali taleb etmek, kendine fenalık etmektir.... Çok iyiler var ki, iyilik zannıyla fenalık yapıyorlar… (Münazarat 17) * * * (Sh:161) Nurcular, çok ihtiyat ve dikkat ve temkinde bulunmaları lâzımdır. Çünki manevî fırtınalar var, bazı dessas münafıklar her tarafa sokulur. İstibdad-ı mutlaka dinsizcesine taraftarken, hürriyet fırkasına girer; tâ onları bozsun ve esrarlarını bilsin, ifna etsin... (Tarihçe-i Hayat 499) * * * İkiliğe meydan vermemek ve itidal-i dem ve tahammül etmek ve mümkün olduğu derecede bizim arkadaşlar uhuvvetlerini ve tesanüdlerini tevazu ile ve mahviyetle ve terk-i enaniyetle takviye etmek gayet lâzım ve zarurîdir. (Şualar 315) Said Nursî * * * Aziz kardeşlerim! Evvel âhir tavsiyemiz: Tesanüdünüzü muhafaza; enaniyet, benlik, rekabetten tahaffuz ve itidal-i dem ve ihtiyattır… (Şualar 312) * * * Evet kardeşlerim; bu zamanda öyle dehşetli cereyanlar ve hayatı ve cihanı sarsacak hâdiseler içinde, hadsiz bir metanet ve itidal-i dem ve nihayetsiz bir fedakârlık taşımak gerektir. يَسْتَحِبُّونَ الْحَيَاةَ الدُّنْيَا عَلَى اْۤلاخِرَةِ âyetinin sırr-ı işarîsiyle, âhireti bildikleri ve iman ettikleri halde, dünyayı âhirete severek (Sh:162) tercih etmek ve kırılacak şişeyi bâki bir elmasa, bilerek rıza ve sevinçle tercih etmek ve akibeti görmeyen kör hissiyatın hükmüyle, hazır bir dirhem zehirli lezzeti, ileride bir batman safi lezzete tercih etmek, bu zamanın dehşetli bir marazı, bir musibetidir. (Kastamonu Lâhikası 197) * * * Aziz, sıddık kardeşlerim! Madem âhiret için, hayır için, ibadet ve sevab için, iman ve âhiret için Risale-i Nur ile bağlanmışsınız; elbette bu ağır şerait altında herbir saati yirmi saat ibadet hükmünde ve o yirmi saat ise Kur'an ve iman hizmetindeki mücahede-i maneviye haysiyetiyle yüz saat kadar kıymetdar ve yüz saat ise böyle herbiri yüz adam kadar ehemmiyetli olan hakikî mücahid kardeşler ile görüşmek ve akd-i uhuvvet etmek, kuvvet vermek ve almak ve teselli etmek ve müteselli olmak ve hakikî bir tesanüdle kudsî hizmete sebatkârane devam etmek ve güzel seciyelerinden istifade etmek ve Medreset-üz Zehra'nın şakirdliğine liyakat kazanmak için açılan bu imtihan meclisi olan şu Medrese-i Yusufiyede tayinini ve kaderce takdir edilen kısmetini almak ve mukadder rızkını yemek ve o yemekte sevab kazanmak (Sh:163) için buraya gelmenize şükretmek lâzımdır. Bütün sıkıntılara karşı mezkûr faideleri düşünüp, sabır ve tahammülle mukabele etmek gerektir. (Tarihçe-i Hayat 431) Said Nursî * * * Maddiyyun felsefesinin ve medeniyetinin cazibedar sefahet ve uyutucu lezzetli zehirleriyle ifsad etmek ile mabeynlerinde tesanüdü kırmak ve üstadlarını ihanetlerle çürütmek ve mesleklerini fennin, felsefenin bazı düsturlarıyla nazarından sukut ettirmektir ki, Nakşîlere ve ehl-i tarîkata karşı istimal ettikleri aynı silâh ile bizlere hücum ettiler, fakat aldandılar. Çünki Risale-i Nur'un meslek-i esası; ihlas-ı tam ve terk-i enaniyet ve zahmetlerde rahmeti ve elemlerde bâki lezzetleri hissedip aramak ve fâni ayn-ı lezzet-i sefihanede elîm elemleri göstermek ve imanın bu dünyada dahi hadsiz lezzetlere medar olmasını ve hiçbir felsefenin eli yetişmediği noktaları ve hakikatları ders vermek olduğundan, onların plânlarını inşâallah tam akîm bırakacak ve meslek-i Risale-i Nur ise tarîkatlara kıyas edilmez diye onları susturacak. (Şualar 302) Said Nursî * * * (Sh:164) Bu mes'elede benim şahsımın veya bazı kardeşlerimin kusuruyla Risale-i Nur'a hücum edilmez. O doğrudan doğruya Kur'ana bağlanmış ve Kur'an dahi arş-ı a'zamla bağlıdır. Kimin haddi var, elini oraya uzatsın ve o kuvvetli ipleri çözsün. Hem bu memlekete maddî ve manevî bereketi ve fevkalâde hizmeti, otuzüç âyât-ı Kur'aniyenin işaratıyla ve İmam-ı Ali Radıyallahü Anh'ın üç keramet-i gaybiyesi ile ve Gavs-ı A'zam'ın (K.S.) kat'î ihbarıyla tahakkuk etmiş olan Risale-i Nur; bizim âdi ve şahsî kusurlarımızla mes'ul olmaz ve olamaz ve olmamalı... (Şualar 362) * * * Benim ehemmiyetsiz şahsımın kusurlarıyla beni çürütmek ve ihanetlerle nazar-ı âmmeden düşürmek; Risale-i Nur'a zarar vermez, belki bir cihette kuvvet verir. Çünki benim bir fâni dilime bedel Risale-i Nur'un yüzbin nüshalarının bâki dilleri susmaz, konuşur. Ve hâlis talebeleri, binler kuvvetli lisanlar ile o kudsî ve küllî vazife-i Nuriyeyi şimdiye kadar olduğu gibi, inşâallah kıyamete kadar devam ettirecekler... (Şualar 377) * * * Evet Nur şakirdleri biliyorlar ve mahkemelerde hüccetlerini göstermişim ki; şahsıma değil bir makam-ı şan ü şeref ve şöhret vermek ve uhrevî ve manevî bir mertebe (Sh:165) kazandırmak, belki bütün kanaat ve kuvvetimle ehl-i imana bir hizmet-i imaniye yapmak için, değil yalnız dünya hayatımı ve fâni makamatımı, belki -lüzum olsa- âhiret hayatımı ve herkesin aradığı uhrevî bâki mertebeleri feda etmeyi; hattâ Cehennem'den bazı bîçareleri kurtarmağa vesile olmak için -lüzum olsa- Cennet'i bırakıp Cehennem'e girmeyi kabul ettiğimi hakikî kardeşlerim bildikleri gibi, mahkemelerde dahi bir cihette isbat ettiğim halde, beni bu ittihamla Nur ve iman hizmetime bir ihlassızlık isnad etmekle ve Nurların kıymetlerini tenzil etmekle milleti onun büyük hakikatlarından mahrum etmektir. Acaba, bu bedbahtlar dünyayı ebedî ve herkesi kendileri gibi dini ve imanı dünyaya âlet ediyor tevehhümüyle dünyadaki ehl-i dalalete meydan okuyan ve hizmet-i imaniye yolunda hem dünyevî hem -lüzum olsa- uhrevî hayatlarını feda eden ve mahkemelerde dava ettiği gibi, bir tek hakikat-ı imaniyeyi dünya saltanatıyla değiştirmeyen ve siyasetten ve siyasî manasını işmam eden maddî ve manevî mertebelerden ihlas sırrı ile bütün kuvvetiyle kaçan ve yirmi sene emsalsiz işkencelere tahammül edip siyasete -meslek itibariyle- tenezzül etmeyen ve kendini nefsi itibariyle talebelerinden çok (Sh:166) aşağı bilen ve onlardan daima himmet ve dua bekleyen ve kendi nefsini çok bîçare ve ehemmiyetsiz itikad eden bir adam… (Şualar 387) * * * بِاسْمِهِ سُبْحَانَهُ Aziz, sıddık, sarsılmaz, sıkıntıdan usanıp bizlerden çekilmez kardeşlerim! Şimdi maddî, manevî bir sıkıntıdan nefsim sizin hesabınıza beni mahzun eylerken, birden kalbe geldi ki; hem senin, hem buradaki kardeşlerin tek birisiyle yakında görüşmek için bu zahmet ve meşakkatin başka surette on mislini çekseydiniz yine ucuz olurdu. Hem Nur'un takvadarane ve riyazetkârane meşrebi, hem umuma ve en muhtaçlara hattâ muarızlara ders vermek mesleği, hem dairesindeki şahs-ı manevîyi konuşturmak için eski zamanda ehl-i hakikatın senede hiç olmazsa bir-iki defa içtimaları ve sohbetleri gibi; Nur şakirdlerinin de, birkaç senede en müsaid olan Medrese-i Yusufiye'de bir defa toplanmalarının lüzumu cihetinde bin sıkıntı ve meşakkat dahi olsa ehemmiyeti yoktur. Eski hapislerimizde birkaç zaîf kardeşlerimizin usanıp daire-i (Sh:167) Nuriyeden çekinmeleri onlara pek büyük bir hasaret oldu ve Nurlara hiç zarar gelmedi. Onların yerine daha metin, daha muhlis şakirdler meydana çıktılar. Madem dünyanın bu imtihanları geçicidir, çabuk giderler. Sevablarını, meyvelerini bizlere verirler. Biz de inayet-i İlahiyeye itimad edip sabır içinde şükretmeliyiz. (Şualar 503) Said Nursî * * * Aziz kardeşlerim! Bize teslim olunan kitablarımın -yaldızlı kaplı büyük mecmualardan- bir kısmına baktım, gördüm ki: Nur, gül fabrikalarının elmas kalemleriyle yazdıkları risaleler, o yaldızlı kaplar içinde bazan onbeş-yirmi risale içinde bulunan mecmualar o kadar güzel birer elmas kılınç hükmünde düşmanlarına karşı kendilerini büyük makamlarca ve mahkemelerde müdafaa etmek hikmetiyle; hiçbir sebeb yokken, birdenbire Risale-i Nur'u büyük mecmualar tarzında yaptırmağa hapsimizden beş ay evvel başladık. Bunda büyük bir inayet-i İlahiye olduğuna şübhem kalmadı ve feylesofların mağlubiyetinin hikmetini anladık. Çünki içtimada, eczaların kuvvetinden çok ziyade bir kuvvet, hususan müdafaa vaktinde içtima ve tesanüdden ileri geliyor… (Emirdağ Lâhikası (I) 62) * * * (Sh:168) İnayet-i İlahiye, ihtiyarlığıma merhameten; kuvvetli ve gizli düşmanı bulunmayan gençliğime mahsus olan mağaralarımı, hapishanenin tecrid-i münferid menzillerine çevirmesinde üç hikmet ve hizmet-i Nuriyeye üç ehemmiyetli faidesi var: Birinci hikmet ve faide: Nur talebelerinin bu zamanda toplanmaları; zararsız olarak, Medrese-i Yusufiyede olur. Ve birbirini görüp sohbet etmek, hariçte masraflı ve şübheli olur. Hattâ benimle görüşmek için bazıları kırk-elli lirayı sarfederek gelip, ya yirmi dakika veya hiç görüşmeden döner giderdi. Ben bazı kardeşlerimi yakından görmek için, hapsin zahmetini severek kabul ederdim. Demek hapis bizim için bir nimettir, bir rahmettir. İkinci hikmet ve faide: Bu zamanda Nurlarla hizmet-i imaniye, her tarafta ilânatla ve muhtaç olanların nazar-ı dikkatlerini celbetmekle olur. İşte hapsimizle Nurlara nazar-ı dikkat celbolunur, bir ilânat hükmüne geçer. En ziyade muannid veya muhtaç olanlar onu bulur, imanını kurtarır ve inadı kırılır, tehlikeden kurtulur ve Nur'un dershanesi genişlenir… (Lem'alar 266) * * * (Sh:169) Şimdi Nurcuları ürkütmek, zaîf bir damar bulup nazarlarını başka tarafa çevirmeğe bazı bahaneleri buluyorlar. İnşâallah demir gibi metin Nurcuların kahramanane sebatları ve tahammülleri ve mücahid-i ekber olan Nur'un hakikatları; onun elinde birer elmas kılınç bulunan şakirdlerin şahs-ı manevîsinin pek hârika fedakârlığı, onların bu plânını da akîm bırakacak. Evet Cennet ucuz olmadığı gibi, Cehennem dahi lüzumsuz değil. Sizlere tekrar ile beyan edilmiş; eski zamanın kahraman mücahidlerine nisbeten en az zahmet, ağır şerait ve bu zamanın şiddet-i ihtiyaç cihetiyle çok sevab kazanan inşâallah hâlis Nurculardır. Ve boşu boşuna, bâd-i heva, belki günahlı, zararlı giden birkaç sene ömrünü, böyle kudsî bir hizmet-i imaniye ve Kur'aniyeye sarfeden ve onun ile ebedî bir ömrü kazanan Nur talebeleridir. Ben, kendi hisseme düşen bütün bu hücumlarına karşı, pek çok za'fiyetimle beraber tahammüle karar verdim. İnşâallah kuvvetli, fedakâr, genç, kahraman kardeşlerim benden geri kalmaz ve kaçmazlar. Ve kaçanları da geri çevirmeye, şimdiye kadar çalıştıkları gibi çalışacaklar. (Tarihçe-i Hayat 596) * * * (Sh:170) بِاسْمِهِ سُبْحَانَهُ Hem benim gibi yetmişbeş yaşında ve alâkasız ve dünyada sevdiği dostlarından, yetmişten ancak hayatta beşi kalmış ve onun vazife-i nuriyesini görecek yetmiş bin nur nüshaları bâki kalıp serbest geziyorlar. Ve bir dile bedel, binler dil ile hizmet-i imaniyeyi yapacak kardeşleri, vârisleri bulunan benim gibi bir adama kabir, bu hapisten yüz derece ziyade hayırlıdır. (Lem'alar 260) * * * Demek en hâlis ve en selâmetli ve en mühim ve en muvaffakıyetli hizmet, Risale-i Nur şakirdlerinin daireleri içindeki kudsî hizmettir. (Sikke-i Tasdik-i Gaybî 50) Said Nursî * * * Kardeşlerim! Gaflet ve dünyaperestlikten çıkan dehşetli bir enaniyet, bu zamanda hükmediyor. Onun için ehl-i hakikat, -hattâ meşru bir tarzda dahi olsa- enaniyetten, hodfüruşluktan vazgeçmeleri lâzım olduğundan, Risale-i Nur'un hakikî şakirdleri, buz parçası olan enaniyetlerini şahs-ı manevîde ve havz-ı müşterekte erittiklerinden, inşâallah bu fırtınada (Sh:171) sarsılmayacaklar. Evet, münafıkların ehemmiyetli ve tecrübeli bir plânı; böyle herbiri birer zabit, birer hâkim hükmündeki eşhası müşterek bir mes'elede böyle kaçınmak ve birbirini tenkid etmek asabiyetini veren sıkıntılı yerlerde toplattırır, boğuşturur, manevî kuvvetlerini dağıttırır. Sonra kuvvetini kaybedenleri kolayca tokatlar, vurur. Risale-i Nur şakirdleri, hıllet ve uhuvvet ve fena fi-l ihvan mesleğinde gittiklerinden, inşâallah bu tecrübeli ve münafıkane plânı da akîm bırakacaklar. (Şualar 318) * * * Nur şakirdlerinin hâlis ve sırf uhrevî, Nurlara ve tercümanına karşı alâkalarına, dünyevî ve siyasî cem'iyet namını verip onları mes'ul etmeğe çalışanların ne kadar hakikattan ve adaletten uzak düştüklerine karşı üç mahkemenin o cihette beraet vermesiyle beraber deriz ki: Hayat-ı içtimaiye-i insaniyenin hususan millet-i İslâmiyenin üss-ül esası: Akrabalar içinde samimane muhabbet ve kabile ve taifeler içinde alâkadarane irtibat ve İslâmiyet milliyetiyle mü'min kardeşlerine karşı, manevî, muavenetkârane bir uhuvvet ve kendi cinsi ve milletine karşı fedakârane bir alâka ve hayat-ı ebediyesini kurtaran Kur'an (Sh:172) hakikatlarına ve naşirlerine sarsılmaz bir rabıta ve iltizam ve bağlılık gibi hayat-ı içtimaiyeyi esasıyla temin eden bu rabıtaları inkâr etmekle ve şimaldeki dehşetli anarşistlik tohumunu saçan ve nesil ve milliyeti mahveden ve herkesin çocuklarını kendine alıp karabet ve milliyeti izale eden ve medeniyet-i beşeriyeyi ve hayat-ı içtimaiyeyi bütün bütün bozmağa yol açan kızıl tehlikeyi kabul etmekle ancak Nur şakirdlerine medar-ı mes'uliyet cem'iyet namını verebilir. Onun için hakikî Nur şakirdleri çekinmeyerek Kur'an hakikatlerine karşı kudsî alâkalarını ve uhrevî kardeşlerine karşı sarsılmaz irtibatlarını izhar ediyorlar. O uhuvvet sebebiyle gelen her bir cezayı memnuniyetle kabul ettiklerinden, mahkeme-i âdilenizde hakikat-ı hali olduğu gibi itiraf ediyorlar. Hile ile, dalkavukluk ile ve yalanlarla kendilerini müdafaaya tenezzül etmiyorlar. (Şualar 392) Mevkuf Said Nursî * * * Aziz, sıddık kardeşlerim! Sakın sakın münakaşa etmeyiniz, casus kulaklar istifade ederler. Haklı olsa, haksız (Sh:173) olsa bu halimizde münakaşa eden haksızdır. Bir dirhem hakkı varsa, münakaşa ile bin dirhem bizlere zararı dokunabilir. Bir zaman Eskişehir hapsinde titiz kardeşlerime söylediğim bir hikâyeyi tekrar ediyorum: Eski harb-i umumîde Rusya'nın şimalinde doksan zabitimiz ile beraber bir uzun koğuşta esir olarak bulunuyorduk. O zâtların bana karşı haddimden çok ziyade teveccühleri bulunmasından, nasihatla gürültülere meydan vermezdim. Fakat birden asabiyet ve sıkıntıdan gelen bir titizlik, şiddetli münakaşalara sebebiyet vermeye başladı. Ben de üç-dört adama dedim: Siz nerede gürültü işitseniz, gidiniz haksıza yardım ediniz. Onlar dahi öyle yaptılar, zararlı münakaşalar kalktı. Benden sordular: "Neden bu haksız tedbiri yaptın?" Dedim: Haklı adam, insaflı olur; bir dirhem hakkını, istirahat-ı umumînin yüz dirhem menfaatine feda eder. Haksız ise ekseriyetle enaniyetli olur, feda etmez, gürültü çoğalır. (Şualar 321) Said Nursî * * * Parça Çok Kıymetlidir Birinci Nükte: Cenab-ı Hak kemal-i kereminden ve merhametinden ve adaletinden, (Sh:174) iyilik içinde muaccel bir mükafat ve fenalıklar içinde muccel bir mücazat dercetmiştir. Hasenatın içinde, âhiretin sevabını andıracak manevî lezzetler, seyyiatın içinde, âhiretin azabını ihsas edecek manevî cezalar derc etmiş. Meselâ: Mü'minler mabeyninde muhabbet, ehl-i iman için güzel bir hasenedir. O hasene içinde, âhiretin maddî sevabını andıracak manevî bir lezzet, bir zevk, bir inşirah-ı kalb dercedilmiştir. Herkes kalbine müracaat etse bu zevki hisseder. Meselâ: Mü'minler mabeyninde husumet ve adavet bir seyyiedir. O seyyie içinde kalb, ve ruhu sıkıntılarla boğacak bir azab-ı vicdanîyi, âlîcenap ruhlara hissettirir. Ben kendim, belki yüz defadan fazla tecrübe etmişim ki, bir mü'min kardeşe adavetim vaktinde, o adavetten öyle bir azap çekiyordum, şübhe bırakmıyordu ki, bu seyyieme muaccel bir cezadır, çektiriliyor. Meselâ: Hürmete lâyık zâtlara hürmet ve merhamete lâyık olanlara merhamet ve hizmet bir hasenedir, bir iyiliktir. Bu iyilikte sevab-ı uhrevîyi ihsas eder derecede öyle bir zevk, lezzet vardır ki, hayatını feda etmek derecesine o hürmeti, o merhameti ileri getirir. Validenin çocuğa merhametindeki (Sh:175) şefkat vasıtasıyla kazandığı zevk ve mükafat için hayatını o merhamet yolunda fedâ etmek dereceye gider. Yavrusunu kurtarmak için arslana saldıran bir tavuk, hayvanat milletinde bu hakikate bir misaldir. Demek, merhamet ve hürmette muaccel bir mükafat var; âlîhimmet ve âlîcenap insanlar onları hisseder ki, kahramanâne bir vaziyet alıyorlar. Hem, meselâ; hırs ve israfta öyle bir ceza var ki, şekvalı, meraklı, manevî ve kalbî bir ceza insanı sersem eder. Ve hased ve kıskançlıkta öyle bir muaccel ceza var ki, o hased, hased edeni yakar. Hem tevekkül ve kanaatta öyle bir mükafat var ki, o lezzetli muaccel sevab, fakr ve hacatın belasını ve elemini izale eder. Hem, meselâ; gurur ve kibirde öyle bir ağır yük var ki, mağrur adam herkesten hürmet ister, ve istemek sebebiyle istiskal gördüğünden, daimî azap çeker. Evet hürmet verilir, istenilmez. Hem, meselâ, tevazuda ve terk-i enaniyette öyle lezzetli bir mükafat var ki, ağır bir yükten ve kendini soğuk beğendirmekten kurtarır. Hem, meselâ; sû'-i zan ve sû'-i tevilde, bu (Sh:176) dünyada muaccel bir ceza var. "Men dakka dukka" kaidesiyle, sû'-i zan eden, sû'-i zanna maruz olur. Mü'min kardeşinin harekatını sû'-i tevil edenlerin harekatı, yakın bir zamanda sû'-i tevile uğrar, cezasını çeker. Ve hakezâ bütün ahlâk-ı hasene ve seyyie bu mikyasa göre ölçülmeli. Ben rahmet-i İlâhiyeden ümid ederim ki, Risale-i Nur'dan bu zamanda tezahür eden manevî i'caz-ı Kur'anîyi zevk eden zâtlar, bu manevî ezvâkı hissederler; sû'-i ahlâka mübtelâ olmayacaklar, inşâallah…(Uhuvvet Risalesi 36) Said Nursî * * * Aziz, sıddık kardeşlerim! Bu dünyanın hayatı pek çabuk değişmesine ve zevaline ve fena ve fâni, akibetsiz lezzetlerine ve firak ve iftirak tokatlarına karşı bir ehemmiyetli medar-ı teselli ise, samimî dostlar ile görüşmektir. Evet bazan birtek dostunu bir-iki saat görmek için, yirmi gün yol gider ve yüz lirayı sarfeder. Şimdi bu acib, dostsuz zamanda samimî kırk-elli dostunu birden bir-iki ay görmek ve Allah için sohbet etmek ve hakikî bir teselli alıp vermek; elbette başımıza gelen bu meşakkatler ve zayiat-ı maliye ona karşı pek ucuz düşer, ehemmiyeti kalmaz. Ben kendim, (Sh:177) buradaki kardeşlerimden on sene firaktan sonra bir tekini görmek için bu meşakkati kabul ederdim. Teşekki kaderi tenkid ve teşekkür kadere teslimdir. Sizi temin ederim ki; şimdi ecel gelse ölsem, kemal-i rahat-ı kalble karşılayacağım. Çünki içinizde kuvvetli, metin, genç çok Saidler bulunduğuna ve bu bîçare, ihtiyar, hasta, zaîf Said'den çok ziyade Risale-i Nur'a sahib ve vâris ve hâmi olacaklarına kanaatım geliyor. Nazif'in puslasında isimleri yazılan ve tesirli bir surette kuvve-i maneviyeyi takviye eden zâtlara çok minnetdar ve çok müferrah oldum. Zâten ben onların böyle olacaklarını tahmin ederdim. Cenab-ı Hak onları muvaffak ve başkalara da hüsn-ü misal eylesin, âmîn!… (Şualar 310) * * * Aziz, sıddık kardeşlerim ve hizmet-i Kur'aniyede ve imaniyede hâlis arkadaşlarım ve hak ve hakikat ve berzah ve âhiret yolunda ayrılmaz yoldaşlarım! Biz birbirimizden ayrılmak zamanı yakın olması cihetiyle, sıkıntıdan neş'et eden gerginlikler ve kusurlar yüzünden "İhlas Risalesi"nin düsturları muhafaza edilmediğinden, (Sh:178) siz birbirinizle tamam helâllaşmak lâzımdır ve zarurîdir. Siz, birbirinize en fedakâr nesebî kardeşten daha ziyade kardeşsiniz. Kardeş ise, kardeşinin kusurunu örter, unutur ve affeder. Ben burada hilaf-ı me'mul ihtilafınızı ve enaniyetinizi nefs-i emmareye vermiyorum ve Risale-i Nur şakirdlerine yakıştıramıyorum; belki nefs-i emmaresini terkeden evliyalarda dahi bulunan bir nevi muvakkat enaniyet telakki ediyorum. Siz benim bu hüsn-ü zannımı inad ile kırmayınız, barışınız. (Şualar 345) Said Nursî * * * Bir zaman Küçük Isparta namını alan ve her yerden ziyade, geçen mes'elemizde hapis musibetini çeken İnebolu ve civarı kardeşlerimin gayet güzel ve samimane mektubları, beni çok mesrur eyledi. Yalnız, Risale-i Nur'un kahramanlarından baba-oğulun meşrebleri ayrı ayrı olduğundan, birbiriyle tam imtizaç edemediklerinden endişe ediyorum. Baba ne kadar haksız da olsa, oğul onun rızasını tahsil etmeye mecburdur. Oğul da ne kadar serkeş de olsa, baba şefkat-i fıtriyesini ona karşı esirgemez ve esirgememeli. Değil böyle baba ve evlâd ve mümtaz seciyeli ve Risale-i Nur'un baş şakirdleri, (Sh:179) belki birbirinden çok uzak ve düşman da olsalar Risale-i Nur'un hatırı için Risale-i Nur şakirdlerinin mabeynindeki tefani, birbirini tenkid etmemek, kusurunu afvetmek düsturu ile bu iki kardeşim, dünyevî ve cüz'î ve hissî şeyleri medar-ı münakaşa etmesinler. Pederlik ve veledliğin iktiza ettiği hürmet ve şefkatle beraber, Nur'un şakirdliği iktiza ettiği kusura bakmamak ve afvetmek ve benim çok sevdiğim iki kardeşim -benim hatırım için- birbirini tenkid etmemek lâzım geliyor… (Emirdağ Lâhikası (I) 89) Said Nursî * * * Nur, sair ilimler ve kitablar gibi okunmamalı. Çünki ondaki iman-ı tahkikî ilimleri, başka ilimlere ve maariflere benzemez. Akıldan başka çok letaif-i insaniyenin kut ve nurlarıdır. İşte bu mecmuadaki risaleler, bu masum çocukların Risale-i Nur'dan ders aldıkları ve yazdıklarının bir kısmıdır. Onların bu zamanda bu ciddî çalışmaları gösteriyor ki: Risale-i Nur'da öyle bir manevî zevk ve cazibedar bir nur var ki; mekteblerde çocukları okumağa şevkle sevketmek için icad ettikleri her nevi eğlence ve teşviklere galebe (Sh:180) edecek bir lezzet, bir sürur, bir şevk Risale-i Nur veriyor ki çocuklar böyle hareket ediyorlar. Hem bu hal gösteriyor ki; Risale-i Nur kökleşiyor. İnşâallah, daha hiçbir şey onu koparamıyacak, ensal-i âtiyede devam edecek gidecek. Aynen bu masum çocuk şakirdler gibi, Risale-i Nur'un cazibedar dairesine giren ümmi ihtiyarların dahi kırk-elli yaşından sonra Risale-i Nur'un hatırı için yazıya başlayıp yazdıkları kırk-elli parça, iki-üç mecmua içinde dercedildi. Bu ümmi ihtiyarların ve kısmen çoban ve efelerin bu zamanda, bu acib şerait içinde herşeye tercihan Risale-i Nur'a bu surette çalışmaları gösteriyor ki: Bu zamanda Risale-i Nur'a ekmekten ziyade ihtiyaç var ki; harmancılar, çiftçiler, çobanlar, yörük efeleri hacat-ı zaruriyeden ziyade bir hacat-ı zaruriyeyi, Risale-i Nur'un hakaikını görüyorlar. Bu cildde az ve sair altı cild-i âherde masumların ve ihtiyar ümmilerin yazılarının tashihinde çok zahmet çektim; vakit müsaade etmiyordu. Hatırıma geldi ve manen denildi ki: Sıkılma! Bunların yazıları çabuk okunmadığından, acelecileri yavaş yavaş okumağa mecbur ettiğinden, Risale-i Nur'un gıda ve taam hükmündeki hakikatlarından (Sh:181) hem akıl, hem kalb, hem ruh, hem nefis, hem his, hisselerini alabilir. Yoksa yalnız akıl cüz'î bir hisse alır, ötekiler gıdasız kalabilirler. Risale-i Nur, sair ilimler ve kitablar gibi okunmamalı. Çünki ondaki iman-ı tahkikî ilimleri, başka ilimlere ve maariflere benzemez. Akıldan başka çok letaif-i insaniyenin kut ve nurlarıdır. Elhasıl: Masumların ve ümmi ihtiyarların noksan yazılarında iki faide var: Birincisi: Teenni ve dikkatle okunmağa mecbur etmektir. İkincisi: O masumane ve hâlisane ve samimî ve tatlı dillerinden, derslerinden Risale-i Nur'un şirin ve derin mes'elelerini lezzetli bir hayretle dinlemek ve ders almaktır. (Emirdağ Lâhikası (I) 64) اَلْبَاقِى هُوَ الْبَاقِى Kardeşiniz Said Nursî * * * (Sh:182) RİSALE-İ NURUN YÜKSEK DERSLERİ İNCEDEN İNCEYE OKUNMASI GAYET MÜHİMDİR Aziz sıddık kardeşlerim ve bu dünyada medar-ı tesellilerim ve hakikatın hizmetinde yorulmaz arkadaşlarım! Bugünlerde, kısmen müdafaatla zihnen meşguliyetimden teessüf ederken kalbe geldi ki: "O iştigal dahi ilmîdir; hakaik-i imaniyenin neşrine ve serbestiyetine bir hizmettir ve bu cihette bir nevi ibadettir." Ben de sıkıldıkça, yüz defa temaşa ettiğim Nur mes'elelerini, yine zevkle tekrar mütalaaya başlıyorum. Hattâ müdafaatları dahi Nur'un ilmî risaleleri gibi görüyorum. Eskiden bir kardeşimiz bana demişti: "Ben, otuz defa Onuncu Söz'ü okuduğum halde, yine tekrar ile okumasına iştiyak ve ihtiyaç hissediyorum." Ve bundan bildim ki; Kur'anın mümtaz bir hâssası olan usandırmamak, Kur'an hakikatlarının bir ma'kesi, bir âyinesi, bir hakikatlı tefsiri olan Nur Risalelerine de in'ikas etmiş bulunuyor. (Tarihçe-i Hayat 597) Said Nursî * * * Üçüncü Keramet-i Kur'aniye: Bunların okunması dahi usanç vermiyor. Hususan ihtiyaç hissedilse, okundukça zevk alınıyor, usanılmıyor. (Mektubat 359) * * * (Sh:183) Aziz, sıddık kardeşlerim! Nur-u Muhammedîye ve sahabeye bakan dört sahife çok güzeldir. hirinde, Risale-i Nur'a ve dolayısıyla bize bakan kısımlar Hasan Feyzi'nin hüsn-ü zannı pek fazla gitmiş. Gerçi o âhir-i kasidesinde Risale-i Nur'un hakikatını ve şahs-ı manevîsini murad etmiş. Yine ta'dile muhtaç gördüm. Bazı kelimeleri ilâve ve birkaçını tebdil ettiğim halde, yine ondan benim hisseme düşen, bin derece haddimden ziyadedir diye titredim. Fakat madem şakirdleri şevke ve gayrete getiriyor, size havale ediyorum. Siz, hem bu zamandaki vehhamlıları, hem mesleğimizin muktezası olan mahviyet ve ihlas ve terk-i enaniyet noktalarını nazara alınız; münasib gördüğünüz kelimeleri ta'dil ediniz. Bu fütur zamanında ehemmiyetli bir kamçı-yı teşviktir, arkadaşlara gönderebilirsiniz… (Emirdağ Lâhikası (I) 112) * * * Kasemle itiraf ediyorum. Ben çekirdek gibi çürüdüm ve kurudum. Bütün kıymet ve hayat ve şeref o çekirdekten çıkan şecere-i Risale-i Nur ve mu'cize-i maneviye-i Kur'aniyeye geçmiş biliyorum. Ve öyle itikad ettiğimden i'caz-ı Kur'anî hesabına izhar ederim. Bütün kıymet bir mu'cize-i Kur'aniye olan Risale-i Nur'dadır… (Şualar 749) * * * (Sh:184) Ehl-i dalaletin tarafgirleri, enaniyetten istifade edip, kardeşlerimi benden çekmek istiyorlar. Hakikaten insanda en tehlikeli damar, enaniyettir ve en zaîf damarı da odur. Onu okşamakla, çok fena şeyleri yaptırabilirler. Ey kardeşlerim! Dikkat ediniz; sizi enaniyette vurmasınlar, onunla sizi avlamasınlar. Hem biliniz ki: Şu asırda ehl-i dalalet eneye binmiş, dalalet vâdilerinde koşuyor. Ehl-i hak, bilmecburiye eneyi terketmekle hakka hizmet edebilir. Ene'nin istimalinde haklı dahi olsa; mademki ötekilere benzer ve onlar da onları kendileri gibi nefisperest zannederler, hakkın hizmetine karşı bir haksızlıktır. Bununla beraber etrafına toplandığımız hizmet-i Kur'aniye, ene'yi kabul etmiyor. "Nahnü" istiyor. "Ben demeyiniz, biz deyiniz" diyor. Elbette kanaatınız gelmiş ki, bu fakir kardeşiniz ene ile meydana çıkmamış. Sizi enesine hâdim yapmıyor. Belki, enesiz bir hâdim-i Kur'anî olarak kendini size göstermiş. Ve kendini beğenmemeyi ve enesine tarafdar olmamayı meslek ittihaz etmiş. Bununla beraber, kat'î deliller ile sizlere isbat etmiştir ki: Meydan-ı istifadeye vaz'edilen eserler, mîrî malıdır; yani Kur'an-ı Hakîm'in tereşşuhatıdır. Hiç kimse, enesiyle onlara temellük edemez!… (Mektubat 424) * * * (Sh:185) Aziz, sıddık kardeşlerim! Evvelâ: اَلْخَيْرُ فِى مَا اخْتَارَهُ اللَّهُsırrıyla, inşâallah mahkememizin te'hirinde ve tahliye olan kardeşlerimizin yine mahkeme gününde burada bulunmalarında büyük hayırlar var. Evet Risale-i Nur'un mes'elesi; âlem-i İslâmda, hususan bu memlekette küllî bir ehemmiyeti bulunduğundan böyle heyecanlı toplamalar ile umumun nazar-ı dikkatini Nur hakikatlarına celbetmek lâzımdır ki, ümidimizin ve ihtiyatımızın ve gizlememizin ve muarızların küçültmelerinin fevkinde ve ihtiyarımızın haricinde böyle şaşaa ile Risale-i Nur kendi derslerini dost ve düşmana aşikâren veriyor. En mahrem sırlarını en nâmahremlere çekinmeyerek gösteriyor. Madem hakikat budur, biz küçücük sıkıntılarımızı kinin gibi bir acı ilâç bilip sabır ve şükretmeliyiz, "Yâhu bu da geçer" demeliyiz. (Şualar 502) Said Nursî * * * Aziz, sıddık kardeşlerim! Ehemmiyetli bir taraftan, ehemmiyetli ve manidar bir sual edilmiş. Bana sordular ki: "Sizin cem'iyet olmadığınız, üç mahkeme o cihette beraet vermesiyle ve yirmi seneden (Sh:186) beri tarassud ve nezaret eden altı vilayetin o noktadan ilişmemeleriyle tahakkuk ettiği halde, Nurcularda öyle hârika bir alâka var ki hiç bir cem'iyette, hiçbir komitede yoktur. Bu müşkili halletmenizi isteriz." dediler. Ben de cevaben dedim ki: Evet Nurcular cem'iyet memiyet, hususan siyasî ve dünyevî ve menfî ve şahsî ve cemaatî menfaat için teşekkül eden cem'iyet ve komite değiller ve olamazlar. Fakat bu vatanın eski kahramanları kemal-i sevinçle şehadet mertebesini kazanmak için ruhlarını feda eden milyonlar İslâm fedailerinin ahfadları, oğulları ve kızları, o fedailik damarından irsiyet almışlar ki, bu hârika alâkayı gösterip Denizli Mahkemesinde bu âciz bîçare kardeşlerine bu gelen cümleyi onlar hesabına söylettirdiler: "Milyonlar kahraman başlar feda oldukları bir hakikata başımız dahi feda olsun" diye onlar namına söylemiş, mahkemeyi hayret ve takdirle susturmuş. Demek Nurcularda hakikî, hâlis, sırf rıza-yı İlahî için ve müsbet ve uhrevî fedailer var ki; mason ve komünist ve ifsad ve zındıka ve ilhad ve Taşnak gibi dehşetli komiteler o Nurculara çare bulamayıp hükûmeti, adliyeyi aldatarak lastikli kanunlar ile onları (Sh:187) kırmak ve dağıtmak istiyorlar. İnşâallah bir halt edemezler. Belki Nur'un ve imanın fedailerini çoğaltmağa sebebiyet verecekler. (Şualar 520) Said Nursî * * * Aziz, sıddık kardeşlerim! Dünkü suale benzer, kırk sene evvel olmuş bir sual ve cevabı size hikâye edeceğim. O eski zamanda, Eski Said'in talebeleri üstadlarıyla şiddet-i alâkaları, fedailik derecesine geldiğinden, Van, Bitlis tarafında Ermeni komitesi, Taşnak fedaileri çok faaliyette bulunmasıyla Eski Said onlara karşı duruyordu, bir derece susturuyordu. Kendi talebelerine mavzer tüfekleri bulup medresesi bir vakit asker kışlası gibi silâhlar, kitablarla beraber bulunduğu vakit, bir asker feriki geldi, gördü dedi: "Bu medrese değil, kışladır." Bitlis hâdisesi münasebetiyle evhama düştü, emretti: "Onun silâhlarını alınız." Bizden ellerine geçen onbeş mavzerimizi aldılar. Bir-iki ay sonra harb-i umumî patladı. Ben tüfeklerimi geri aldım. Her ne ise... Bu haller münasebetiyle benden sordular ki: Dehşetli fedaileri bulunan Ermeni komitesi sizden korkuyorlar ki; siz Van'da (Sh:188) Erek Dağı'na çıktığınız zaman, fedailer sizden çekinip dağılıyorlar, başka yere gidiyorlar. Acaba sizde ne kuvvet var ki öyle oluyor?.. Ben de cevaben diyordum: "Madem fâni dünya hayatı, küçücük ve menfî milliyetin muvakkat menfaati ve selâmeti için bu hârika fedakârlığı yapan Ermeni fedaileri karşımızda görünürler. Elbette hayat-ı bâkiyeye ve pek büyük İslâm milliyet-i kudsiyesinin müsbet menfaatlerine çalışan ve "Ecel birdir" itikad eden talebeler, o fedailerden (Haşiye) geri kalmazlar. Lüzum olsa o kat'î ecelini ve zahirî birkaç sene mevhum ömrünü, milyonlar sene bir ömre ve milyarlar dindaşların selâmetine ve menfaatine tereddüdsüz, müftehirane feda ederler. (Şualar 521) Said Nursî * * * Sual: Madem Kur'an-ı Hakîm'in feyziyle ve nuruyla en mütemerrid ve müteannid dinsizleri ıslah ve irşad etmeye Kur'anın himmetine güveniyorsun. Hem bilfiil de yapıyorsun. Neden senin yakınında bulunan bu mütecavizleri çağırıp irşad etmiyorsun? ---------- (Haşiye): Kardeşlerim namına âcizane diyorum ki: Lüzum olursa, inşâallah çok ileri geçeceğiz. Bizler dinde olduğu gibi, kahramanlıkta da ecdadımızın vârisleri olduğumuzu göstereceğiz. (Sh:189) Elcevab: Usûl-ü şeriatın kaide-i mühimmesindendir: اَلرَّاضِى بِالضَّرَرِ لاَ يُنْظَرُ لَهُYani: "Bilerek zarara razı olana şefkat edip lehinde bakılmaz." İşte ben çendan Kur'an-ı Hakîm'in kuvvetine istinaden dava ediyorum ki: "Çok alçak olmamak ve yılan gibi dalalet zehirini serpmekle telezzüz etmemek şartıyla, en mütemerrid bir dinsizi, birkaç saat zarfında ikna etmezsem de, ilzam etmeye hazırım." Fakat nihayet derecede alçaklığa düşmüş bir vicdan ki, bilerek dinini dünyaya satar ve bilerek hakikat elmaslarını pis, muzır şişe parçalarına mübadele eder derecede münafıklığa girmiş insan suretindeki yılanlara hakaiki söylemek; hakaike karşı bir hürmetsizliktir. كَتَعْلِيقِ الدُّرَرِ فِى اَعْنَاقِ الْبَقَرِdarb-ı meseli gibi oluyor. Çünki bu işleri yapanlar, kaç defa hakikatı Risale-i Nur'dan işittiler. Ve bilerek, hakikatları zındıka dalaletlerine karşı çürütmek istiyorlar. Böyleler, yılan gibi zehirden lezzet alıyorlar. (Mektubat 362) * * * (Sh:190) İnadın Gözü, Meleği Şeytan Görür İnadın işi budur: Şeytan yardım ederse birisine "melek" der, rahmeti de okutur. Muhalif tarafında eğer meleği görse; libasını değişmiş, onu şeytan zanneder, adavet lanet eder. * * * Hakkı Bulduktan Sonra Ehak İçin İhtilafı Çıkarma Ey talib-i hakikat, madem hakta ittifak, ehakta ihtilaftır. Bazan hak, ehaktan ehaktır. Hem de olur hasen, ahsenden ahsen. * * * İslâmiyet, Selm Ve Müsalemettir; Dâhilde Niza Ve Husumet İstemez Ey lem-i İslâmî! Hayatın ittihadda. Ger ittihad istersen düsturun bu olmalı: "Hüvel Hakku" yerine "Hüve Hakkun" olmalı. "Hüvel Hasen" yerine "Hüvel Ahsen" olmalı... Her müslim kendi meslek, mezhebine demeli: "İşte bu haktır, başkasına ilişmem. Başkaları güzelse, benim en güzelidir." Dememeli: "Budur hak, başkaları battaldır." Ya "Yalnız benimkidir güzeli; başkaları yanlıştır, hem çirkindir." Zihniyet-i inhisar, hubb-u nefisten geliyor, sonra maraz oluyor, niza ondan çıkıyor. (Sh:191) Derd ile dermanlar. Taaddüdü hak olur, hak da taaddüd eder. Hacat ve ağdiyenin tenevvüü hak olur, hak da tenevvü eder. İstidad, terbiyeler, tekessürü hak olur, hak da tekessür eder. Bir madde-i vâhide, hem zehir ve hem panzehir. İki mizaca göre mesail-i fer'îde hakikat sabit değil, izafî ve mürekkeb, mükellefîn mizaclar Ona bir hisse verip, ona göre ederek tahakkuk ve terekküb, her mezhebin sahibi mühmel mutlak hükmeder. Mezhebinin hududu tayinini bırakır temayül-ü mizaca; taassub-u mezhebî tamime sebeb olur. Tamimin iltizamı sebeb olur nizaa. İslâmiyet'ten evvel tabakat-ı beşerde derin uçurumlar, Hem tebaüd-ü acibi istedi bir vakitte taaddüd-ü enbiya, tenevvü-ü şerâyi', müteaddid mezhebler. Beşerde bir inkılab İslâmiyet yaptırdı, beşer tekarüb etti, Şer' etti ittihad, vâhid oldu Peygamber. Seviye bir olmadı; mezheb taaddüd etti. Terbiye-i vâhide kâfi geldiği zaman, ittihad eder mezhebler... (Sözler 718) * * * (Sh:192) بِاسْمِهِ سُبْحَانَهُ Aziz, sıddık, sebatkâr, muhlis kardeşlerim! Hem maddî hem manevî, hem nefsim hem benimle temas edenler gayet ehemmiyetli benden sual ediyorlar ki: "Neden herkese muhalif olarak -hiç kimsenin yapmadığı gibi- sana yardım edecek çok ehemmiyetli kuvvetlere bakmıyorsun? İstiğna gösteriyorsun? Ve herkes müştak ve talib olduğu ve Risale-i Nur'un intişarına, fütuhatına çok hizmet edeceğine o Risale-i Nur şakirdlerinin hasları müttefik oldukları ve senden kabul ettikleri büyük makamları kabul etmiyorsun? Şiddetle çekiniyorsun? Elcevab: Bu zamanda ehl-i iman öyle bir hakikata muhtaçtırlar ki; kâinatta hiçbir şeye âlet ve tâbi' ve basamak olamaz ve hiç bir garaz ve maksad onu kirletemez ve hiçbir şübhe ve felsefe onu mağlub edemez bir tarzda iman hakikatlarını ders versin. Umum ehl-i imanın bin seneden beri teraküm etmiş dalaletlerin hücumuna karşı imanları muhafaza edilsin. İşte bu nokta içindir ki, dâhilî ve haricî yardımcılara ve ehemmiyetli kuvvetlerine, (Sh:193) Risale-i Nur ehemmiyet vermiyor, onları arayıp tâbi' olmuyor.. tâ avam-ı ehl-i imanın nazarında, hayat-ı dünyeviyenin bazı gayelerine basamak olmasın ve doğrudan doğruya hayat-ı bâkiyeden başka hiçbir şeye âlet olmadığından, fevkalâde kuvveti ve hakikatı, hücum eden şübheleri ve tereddüdleri izale eylesin. "Amma manevî ve makbul ve zararsız ve bütün ehl-i iman ve hakikatın istedikleri nuranî makamlar ve uhrevî rütbelerden, hâlis kardeşlerimizden hüsn-ü zanla verilen ve ihlasınıza zarar gelmediği halde, eğer kabul etsen reddedilmeyecek derecede senedler, hüccetler bulunduğu halde; sen değil tevazu ve mahviyetle, belki şiddet ve hiddetle ve o makamı sana veren kardeşlerinin hatırını kırmakla o rütbelerden ve makamlardan kaçıyorsun?" Elcevab: Nasılki ehl-i hamiyet bir insan, dostların hayatını kurtarmak için kendini feda eder; öyle de ehl-i imanın hayat-ı ebediyelerini tehlikeli düşmanlardan muhafaza etmek için, lüzum olsa -hem lüzum var- kendim değil yalnız lâyık olmadığım o makamları, belki hakikî hayat-ı ebediyenin makamlarını dahi feda etmeye, Risale-i Nur'dan aldığım ders-i şefkat cihetiyle terkederim. (Sh:194) Evet her vakit, hususan bu zamanda ve bilhassa dalaletten gelen gaflet-i umumiyede, siyaset ve felsefenin galebesinde ve enaniyet ve hodfüruşluğun heyecanlı asrında, büyük makamlar herşeyi kendine tâbi' ve basamak yapar. Hattâ dünyevî makamlar için dahi mukaddesatını âlet eder. Manevî makamlar olsa, daha ziyade âlet eder. Umumun nazarında kendini muhafaza etmek ve o makamlara kendini yakıştırmak için bazı kudsî hizmetlerini ve hakikatları basamak ve vesile yapıyor diye itham altında kalıp, neşrettiği hakikatlar dahi tereddüdler ile revacı zedelenir. Şahsa, makama faidesi bir ise, revaçsızlıkla umuma zararı bindir. Elhasıl: Hakikat-ı ihlas, benim için şan ü şerefe ve maddî ve manevî rütbelere vesile olabilen şeylerden beni men'ediyor. Hizmet-i Nuriyeye gerçi büyük zarar olur; fakat kemmiyet keyfiyete nisbeten ehemmiyetsiz olduğundan, hâlis bir hâdim olarak, hakikat-ı ihlas ile, herşeyin fevkinde hakaik-i imaniyeyi on adama ders vermek, büyük bir kutbiyetle binler adamı irşad etmekten daha ehemmiyetli görüyorum. Çünki o on adam, tam o hakikatı herşeyin fevkinde gördüklerinden sebat edip, o çekirdekler hükmünde olan kalbleri, birer (Sh:195) ağaç olabilirler. Fakat o binler adam, dünyadan ve felsefeden gelen şübheler ve vesveseler ile, o kutbun derslerini hususî makamından ve hususî hissiyatından geliyor nazarıyla bakıp, mağlub olarak dağılabilirler. Bu mana için hizmetkârlığı, makamatlara tercih ediyorum. Hattâ bu defa bana beş vecihle kanunsuz, bayramda, düşmanlarımın plânıyla bana ihanet eden o malûm adama şimdilik bir bela gelmesin diye telaş ettim. Çünki mes'ele şaşaalandığı için, doğrudan doğruya avam-ı nâs bana makam verip hârika bir keramet sayabilirler diye, dedim: "Ya Rabbi, bunu ıslah et veya cezasını ver. Fakat böyle kerametvari bir surette olmasın." (Emirdağ Lâhikası (I) 74) * * * suale mecburî cevabın tetimmesidir. Aziz, sıddık kardeşlerim! Bu yaz mevsimi, gaflet zamanı ve derd-i maişet meşgalesi hengâmı ve şuhur-u selâsenin çok sevablı ibadet vakti ve zemin yüzündeki fırtınaların silâhla değil, diplomatlıkla çarpışmaları zamanı olduğu cihetle; gayet kuvvetli bir metanet ve vazife-i nuriye-i kudsiyede bir sebat olmazsa, Risale-i Nur'un hizmeti zararına bir atalet, bir fütur ve tevakkuf başlar. (Sh:196) Aziz kardeşlerim, siz kat'î biliniz ki: Risale-i Nur ve şakirdlerinin meşgul oldukları vazife, rûy-i zemindeki bütün muazzam mesailden daha büyüktür. Onun için dünyevî merak-aver mes'elelere bakıp, vazife-i bâkiyenizde fütur getirmeyiniz. Meyve'nin Dördüncü Mes'elesini çok defa okuyunuz, kuvve-i maneviyeniz kırılmasın. Evet ehl-i dünyanın bütün muazzam mes'eleleri, fâni hayatta zalimane olan düstur-u cidal dairesinde gaddarane, merhametsiz ve mukaddesat-ı diniyeyi dünyaya feda etmek cihetiyle; kader-i İlahî onların o cinayetleri içinde, onlara bir manevî cehennem veriyor. Risale-i Nur ve şakirdlerinin çalıştıkları ve vazifedar oldukları fâni hayata bedel, bâki hayata perde olan ölümü ve hayat-ı dünyeviyenin perestişkârlarına gayet dehşetli ecel celladının, hayat-ı ebediyeye birer perde ve ehl-i imanın saadet-i ebediyelerine birer vesile olduğunu, iki kerre iki dört eder derecesinde kat'î isbat etmektedir. Şimdiye kadar o hakikatı göstermişiz. Elhasıl: Ehl-i dalalet, muvakkat hayata karşı mücadele ediyorlar. Bizler, ölüme karşı nur-u Kur'an ile cidaldeyiz. Onların en büyük mes'elesi -muvakkat olduğu için-, bizim mes'elemizin en küçüğüne -bekaya baktığı (Sh:197) için- mukabil gelmiyor. Madem onlar divanelikleriyle bizim muazzam mes'elelerimize tenezzül edip karışmıyorlar; biz, neden kudsî vazifemizin zararına onların küçük mes'elelerini merakla takib ediyoruz. Bu âyet لاَ يَضُرُّكُمْ مَنْ ضَلَّ اِذَا اهْتَدَيْتُمْ ve usûl-ü İslâmiyenin ehemmiyetli bir düsturu olan اَلرَّاضِى بِالضَّرَرِ لاَ يُنْظَرُ لَهُ Yani: "Başkasının dalaleti sizin hidayetinize zarar etmez. Sizler lüzumsuz onların dalaletleriyle meşgul olmazsanız." Düsturun manası: "Zarara kendi razı olanın lehinde bakılmaz. Ona şefkat edip acınmaz." Madem bu âyet ve bu düstur bizi, zarara bilerek razı olanlara acımaktan men'ediyor; biz de bütün kuvvetimiz ve merakımızla vaktimizi kudsî vazifeye hasretmeliyiz. Onun haricindekileri malayani bilip, vaktimizi zayi' etmemeliyiz. Çünki elimizde nur var; topuz yoktur. Biz tecavüz edemeyiz. Bize tecavüz edilse, nur gösteririz. Vaziyetimiz bir nevi nuranî müdafaadır… (Emirdağ Lâhikası (I) 43) * * * Hem bunu kat'iyyen ilân ediyorum ki: Risale-i Nur, Kur'anın malıdır. Benim ne (Sh:198) haddim var ki, sahib olayım; tâ ki kusurlarım ona sirayet etsin. Belki o Nur'un kusurlu bir hâdimi ve o elmas mücevherat dükkânının bir dellâlıyım. Benim karmakarışık vaziyetim ona sirayet edemez, ona dokunamaz. Zâten Risale-i Nur'un bize verdiği ders de, hakikat-ı ihlas ve terk-i enaniyet ve daima kendini kusurlu bilmek ve hodfüruşluk etmemektir. Kendimizi değil, Risale-i Nur'un şahs-ı manevîsini ehl-i imana gösteriyoruz. (Emirdağ Lâhikası (I) 49) * * * Kendimizi satmak ve beğendirmek ve temeddüh etmek ve hodfüruşluk etmek ise; Risale-i Nur'un ehemmiyetli bir esası olan ihlas sırrını bozmaktır… (Emirdağ Lâhikası (I) 52) * * * بِاسْمِهِ سُبْحَانَهُ Hapse giren Nur talebeleri birbirinin hallerinden, seciyelerinden, ihlas ve fedakârlıklarından ders almalarıyla beraber, Nurlar hizmetinde dünyevî menfaatleri daha aramazlar. Evet Medrese-i Yusufiyede çok emarelerle her sıkıntı ve zahmetin on, belki yüz misli maddî ve manevî faideler ve güzel neticeler ve imana geniş ve hâlis hizmetler, gözleriyle (Sh:199) gördüklerinden, tam ihlasa muvaffak olurlar, daha cüz'î ve hususî menfaatlere tenezzül etmezler… (Lem'alar 267) * * * Hattâ ben, fakir ve muhtaç olduğum ve zâhid ve sofi ve riyazetçi olmadığım ve büyük bir şeref ve haysiyet ve hanedanlık haysiyetinden, şan ü şerefinden hissedar olmadığım halde, -tarihçe-i hayatımda yazıldığı gibi- küçükten beri halkların mallarını, hediyelerini kabul edemiyordum; ihtiyacımı izhara tenezzül edemiyordum. Beni bilenler gibi, ben de çok hayret ederdim. Şimdi hassaten birkaç sene zarfında anlaşıldı ki, Risale-i Nur'un dehşetli bir mücahedesinde, tama' ve mal yüzünden mağlub olmamak ve itiraz gelmemek için o halet-i ruhiye bize ihsan edilmişti. Yoksa düşmanlarım, o cihetten büyük bir darbe indirecektiler… (Emirdağ Lâhikası (I) 55) * * * İmam-ı A'zam gibi eazım-ı müçtehidîn hapis çekmiş ve İmam-ı Ahmed İbn-i Hanbel gibi bir mücahid-i ekbere, Kur'anın bir tek mes'elesi için hapiste pekçok azab verilmiş. Ve şekva etmeyerek kemal-i sabır ile sebat edip o mes'elelerde sükût etmemiş. Ve pek çok imamlar ve allâmeler, sizlerden pekçok ziyade azab verildiği halde, kemal-i sabır içinde şükredip sarsılmamışlar. Elbette sizler (Sh:200) Kur'anın müteaddid hakikatları için pek büyük sevab ve kazanç aldığınız halde, pek az zahmet çektiğinize binler teşekkür etmek borcunuzdur. (Lem'alar 265) * * * Kardeşlerim! Her ihtimale karşı bu sabah ihtar edilen bir mes'eleyi beyan etmek lâzım geldi. Bizim, Kur'andan aldığımız hakikatlar; güneş, gündüz gibi şek ve şübhe ve tereddüdü kaldırmadığını yirmi seneden beri "Acaba zındık feylesoflar buna karşı ne diyecekler ve dayandıkları nedir?" diye nefsim ve şeytanım çok araştırdılar. Hiçbir köşede bir kusur bulamadıklarından sustular. Zannederim, çok hassas ve iş içinde bulunan nefis ve şeytanımı susturan bir hakikat, en mütemerridleri de susturur. Madem biz böyle sarsılmaz ve en yüksek ve en büyük ve en ehemmiyetli ve fiat takdir edilmez derecede kıymetdar ve bütün dünyası ve canı ve cananı pahasına verilse yine ucuz düşen bir hakikatın uğrunda ve yolunda çalışıyoruz; elbette bütün musibetlere ve sıkıntılara ve düşmanlara kemal-i metanetle mukabele etmemiz gerektir. Hem belki karşımıza aldanmış veya aldatılmış bazı hocalar ve şeyhler ve zahirde (Sh:201) müttakiler çıkartılır. Bunlara karşı vahdetimizi, tesanüdümüzü muhafaza edip onlar ile uğraşmamak lâzımdır, münakaşa etmemek gerektir. (Şualar 315) Said Nursî * * * Sâniyen: O vaiz ve âlim zâta benim tarafımdan selâm söyleyiniz. Benim şahsıma olan tenkidini, itirazını başım üstüne kabul ediyorum. Sizler de, o zâtı ve onun gibileri münakaşa ve münazaraya sevketmeyiniz. Hattâ tecavüz edilse de beddua ile de mukabele etmeyiniz. Kim olursa olsun, madem imanı var, o noktada kardeşimizdir. Bize düşmanlık da etse, mesleğimizce mukabele edemeyiz. Çünki daha müdhiş düşman ve yılanlar var. Hem elimizde nur var, topuz yok. Nur kimseyi incitmez, ışığıyla okşar. Ve bilhassa ehl-i ilim olsa, ilimden gelen enaniyeti de varsa, enaniyetlerini tahrik etmeyiniz. Mümkün olduğu kadar, وَاِذَا مَرُّوا بِاللَّغْوِ مَرُّوا كِرَامًا düsturunu rehber ediniz. Hem o zât, madem evvelce Risale-i Nur'a girmiş ve yazısıyla da iştirak etmiş, o daire içindedir. Onun fikren bir yanlışı varsa da afvediniz. Biz, değil onlar gibi ehl-i diyanet ve tarîkata mensub müslümanlar, şimdi bu acib zamanda, imanı bulunan ve (Sh:202) hattâ fırak-ı dâlleden bile olsa onlarla uğraşmamak; ve Allah'ı tanıyan ve âhireti tasdik eden, hristiyan bile olsa, onlarla medar-ı niza' noktaları medar-ı münakaşa etmemeyi; hem bu acib zaman, hem mesleğimiz, hem kudsî hizmetimiz iktiza ediyor. (Tarihçe-i Hayat 313) Said Nursî * * * Ben bu musibette, kader-i İlahî cihetini düşünüyorum. Zahmetim rahmete inkılab eder. Evet Risale-i Kader'de beyan edildiği gibi, her hâdisede iki sebeb var: Biri zahirîdir ki; insanlar ona göre hükmederler, çok defa zulmederler. Biri de hakikattır ki; Kader-i İlahî ona göre hükmeder, o aynı hâdisede beşer zulmünün altında adalet eder. Meselâ bir adam, yapmadığı bir sirkat ile zulmen hapse atılır. Fakat gizli bir cinayetine binaen, kader dahi hapsine hüküm verir, aynı zulm-ü beşer içinde adalet eder. İşte bu mes'elemizde elmaslar, şişelerden; sıddık fedakârlar, mütereddid sebatsızlardan; ve hâlis muhlisler, benlik ve menfaatini bırakmayanlardan ayrılmak için bu şiddetli imtihana girmemizin iki sebebi var: Birisi: Ehl-i dünya ve siyasetin evhamlarına dokunan kuvvetli bir tesanüd ve ihlasla (Sh:203) fevkalâde hizmet-i diniyedir; zulm-ü beşer buna baktı. İkincisi: Herkes kendi başına bu kudsî hizmete tam ihlas ve tam tesanüd ile tam liyakat göstermediğimizden, kader dahi buna baktı. Şimdi kader-i İlahî, ayn-ı adalet içinde hakkımızda ayn-ı merhamettir ki; birbirine müştak kardeşleri bir meclise getirdi, zahmetleri ibadete ve zayiatları sadakaya çevirdi. Ve yazdıkları risaleleri her taraftan nazar-ı dikkati celbetmek ve dünyanın mal ve evlâdı ve istirahatı pek muvakkat ve geçici ve herhalde bir gün onları bırakıp toprağa girecek olmasından, onların yüzünden âhiretini zedelememek ve sabır ve tahammüle alışmak ve istikbaldeki ehl-i imana kahramanane bir nümune-i imtisal, belki imamları olmak gibi çok cihetle ayn-ı merhamettir. Fakat yalnız bir cihet var ki, beni düşündürüyor. Nasıl bir parmak yaralansa; göz, akıl, kalb ehemmiyetli vazifelerini bırakıp onunla meşgul oluyorlar; öyle de: Bu derece zarurete giren sıkıntılı hayatımız; yarasıyla kalb ve ruhumuzu kendiyle meşgul eder. (Şualar 300) * * * (Sh:204) Risale-i Nur'un parlak fütuhatını müteşekkirane temaşa etmek ve sevabdarane, mücahidane, bir nevi kumandan hizmetinde bulunmaktan gelen uhrevî zevki ve şerefi ve dünyada uhrevî meyvesini gösteren hizmet-i imaniyenin şahsıma ait lezzeti ve imtiyazı, o sırr-ı ihlas için bırakmak ve kardeşlerime havale etmek ve onların şeref ve zevkleriyle iktifa etmeye nefs-i emmarem dahi muvafakat ederek, dünyanın bu uhrevî ve güzel yüzünde gözümü kapamak ve eceli ve mevti ferahla karşılamağa tam kabul etmesidir. (Kastamonu Lâhikası 261) Said Nursî * * * بِاسْمِهِ سُبْحَانَهُ manevî, hem maddî birkaç cihette sorulan bir suale mecburiyet tahtında bir cevabdır. Aziz, sıddık kardeşlerim! Sual: Neden ne dâhilde, ne hariçte bulunan cereyanlara ve bilhassa siyasetli cemaatlara hiçbir alâka peyda etmiyorsun? Ve Risale-i Nur ve şakirdlerini mümkün olduğu kadar o cereyanlara temastan men' ediyorsun. Halbuki eğer temas etsen ve alâkadar olsan, birden binler adam Risale-i (Sh:205) Nur dairesine girip parlak hakikatlarını neşredeceklerdi; hem bu kadar sebebsiz sıkıntılara hedef olmayacaktın! Elcevab: Bu alâkasızlık ve içtinabın en ehemmiyetli sebebi: Mesleğimizin esası olan "ihlas" bizi men'ediyor. Çünki bu gaflet zamanında, hususan tarafgirane mefkûreler sahibi, herşeyi kendi mesleğine âlet ederek, hattâ dinini ve uhrevî harekâtını da o dünyevî mesleğe bir nevi âlet hükmüne getiriyor. Halbuki hakaik-i imaniye ve hizmet-i nuriye-i kudsiye, kâinatta hiçbir şeye âlet olamaz. Rıza-yı İlahîden başka bir gayesi olamaz. Halbuki şimdiki cereyanların tarafgirane çarpışmaları hengâmında bu sırr-ı ihlası muhafaza etmek, dinini dünyaya âlet etmemek müşkilleşmiş. En iyi çare, cereyanların kuvveti yerine, inayet ve tevfik-i İlahiyeye dayanmaktır. İçtinabımızın çok sebeblerinden bir sebebi de; Risale-i Nur'un dört esasından birisi olan "şefkat etmek", zulüm ve zarar etmemektir. Çünki, وَ لاَ تَزِرُ وَازِرَةٌ وِزْرَ اُخْرَى Yani "Birisinin hatasıyla, başkası veya akrabası hatakâr olmaz; cezaya müstehak olmaz" olan düstur-u irade-i İlahiyeye karşı, bu zamanda اِنَّ اْلاِنْسَانَ لَظَلُومٌ كَفَّارٌ sırrıyla şedid (Sh:206) bir zulüm ile mukabele eder. Tarafgirlik hissiyle, bir caninin hatasıyla, değil yalnız akrabasına, belki taraftarlarına dahi adavet eder. Elinden gelse zulmeder. Elinde hüküm varsa, bir adamın hatasıyla bir köye bomba atar. Halbuki bir masumun hakkı, yüz cani için feda edilmez; onların yüzünden ona zulmedilmez. Şimdiki vaziyet, yüz masumu birkaç cani için zararlara sokar. Meselâ: Hatalı bir adama müteallik, bîçare ihtiyar vâlide ve pederi ve masum çoluk-çocukları ezmek, perişan etmek, tarafgirane adavet etmek, şefkatin esasına zıddır. Müslümanlar içinde tarafgirane cereyanlar yüzünden, böyle masumlar zulümden kurtulamıyorlar. Hususan ihtilale sebebiyet veren vaziyetler, bütün bütün zulmü dağıtır, genişletir. Cihad-ı dinîde olsa, kâfirlerin çoluk-çocuklarının vaziyetleri aynıdır. Ganîmet olabilir; Müslümanlar, onları kendi mülküne dâhil edebilir. Fakat İslâm dairesinde birisi dinsiz olsa; çoluk-çocuğuna hiçbir cihetle temellük edilmez, hukukuna müdahale edilmez. Çünki o masumlar, İslâmiyet rabıtasıyla dinsiz pederine değil, belki İslâmiyet'le ve cemaat-ı İslâmiye ile bağlıdır. Fakat kâfirin çocukları, gerçi ehl-i necattırlar; fakat hukukta, hayatta pederlerine tâbi' ve alâkadar olmasından, cihad darbesinde (Sh:207) o masumlar memluk ve esir olabilirler… (Emirdağ Lâhikası (I) 38) * * * Cerbezenin tavr-ı acibi; zaman ve mekânda müteferrik şeyleri toplar, bir yapar. O siyah perde ile her şeyi temaşa eder. Hakikaten cerbeze, enva'ıyla garaibin makinasıdır… (Münazarat 35) * * * Bazılarının altında büyük fenalıkları varsa da, hücum edilmemek gerektir. Zira çok fenalıklar vardır ki; iyilik perdesi altında kaldıkça ve perde yırtılmadıkça ve ondan tegafül edildikçe, mahdud ve mahsur kaldığı gibi, sahibi de perde-i hicab ve hayâ altında kendisinin ıslahına çalışır. Lâkin vakta ki perde yırtılsa, hayâ atılır; hücum gösterilse, fenalık fena tevessü' eder… (Münazarat 42) * * * Ey üçyüz seneden sonraki yüksek asrın arkasında gizlenmiş ve sâkitane Nur'un sözünü dinleyen ve bir nazar-ı hafî-i gaybî ile bizi temaşa eden Said'ler, Hamza'lar, Ömer'ler, Osman'lar, Tahir'ler, Yusuf'lar, Ahmed'ler vesaireler!.. Sizlere hitab ediyorum. Başlarınızı kaldırınız, "Sadakte" deyiniz. Ve böyle demek sizlere borç olsun. Şu muasırlarım, varsın beni dinlemesinler. Tarih denilen (Sh:208) mazi derelerinden sizin yüksek istikbalinize uzanan telsiz telgrafla sizin ile konuşuyorum. Ne yapayım, acele ettim, kışta geldim; sizler cennet-âsâ bir baharda geleceksiniz. Şimdi ekilen nur tohumları, zemininizde çiçek açacaktır. Biz hizmetimizin ücreti olarak sizden şunu bekliyoruz ki: Mazi kıt'asına geçmek için geldiğiniz vakit, mezarımıza uğrayınız; o bahar hediyelerinden birkaç tanesini medresemin (*) mezar taşı denilen ve kemiklerimizi misafir eden ve Horhor toprağının kapıcısı olan kal'anın başına takınız. Kapıcıya tenbih edeceğiz; bizi çağırınız. Mezarımızdan هَنِيئًا لَكُمْsadâsını işiteceksiniz. (1) وَلَوْ مِنَ الشَّاهِدِ عَلَى طَيْفِ الضَّيْفِ Şu zamanın memesinden bizimle süt emen ve gözleri arkada maziye bakan ve tasavvuratları kendileri gibi hakikatsız ve ayrılmış olan bu çocuklar, varsınlar şu kitabın (*) hakaikını hayal tevehhüm etsinler. Zira ben biliyorum ki; şu kitabın mesaili hakikat olarak sizde tahakkuk edecektir. Ey muhatablarım! Ben çok bağırıyorum. Zira asr-ı sâlis-i aşrın (yani onüçüncü asrın) minaresinin başında durmuşum, sureten medenî ---------- (*): Medreset-üz Zehra'nın Van'daki nümunesi olan ve vefat eden Horhor Medresesi'nin mezar taşı hükmünde bulunan Van Kal'ası demektir. (Sh:209) ve dinde lâkayd ve fikren mazinin en derin derelerinde olanları câmiye davet ediyorum. İşte ey iki hayatın ruhu hükmünde olan İslâmiyet'i bırakan iki ayaklı mezar-ı müteharrik bedbahtlar! Mesîl-i neslin kapısında durmayınız. Mezar sizi bekliyor, çekiliniz; ta ki, hakikat-ı İslâmiyeyi hakkıyla kâinat üzerinde temevvücsâz edecek olan nesl-i cedid gelsin!… (Münazarat 49) Said Nursî * * * Aziz, sıddık kardeşlerim! Bugün, büyük ve merhum kardeşim Molla Abdullah ile Hazret-i Ziyaeddin hakkındaki malûmunuz muhavereyi tahattur ettim. Sonra sizi düşündüm. Kalben dedim: Eğer perde-i gayb açılsa, bu sebatsız zamanda böyle sebat gösteren ve bu yakıcı, ateşli hallerden sarsılmayan bu samimî dindarlar ve ciddî müslümanlar eğer herbiri bir veli, hattâ bir kutub görünse, benim nazarımda şimdi verdiğim ehemmiyeti ve alâkayı pek az ziyadeleştirecek ve eğer birer âmi ve âdi görünse, şimdi verdiğim kıymeti hiç noksan etmeyecek diye karar verdim. Çünki böyle pek ağır şerait altında iman kurtarmak hizmeti, herşeyin fevkindedir. Şahsî makamlar ve hüsn-ü zanların ilâve ettikleri meziyetler, böyle dağdağalı, sarsıntılı hallerde (Sh:210) hüsn-ü zanlarını kırmakla muhabbetleri azalır ve meziyet sahibi dahi onların nazarlarında mevkiini muhafaza etmek için tasannua ve tekellüfe ve sıkıntılı vakara mecburiyet hisseder. İşte hadsiz şükür olsun ki, bizler böyle soğuk tekellüflere muhtaç olmuyoruz. (Şualar 307) * * * Madem biz kadere teslim olup, bu sıkıntıları خَيْرُ اْلاُمُورِ اَحْمَزُهَاsırrıyla ziyade sevab kazanmak cihetiyle manevî bir nimet biliyoruz; madem geçici, dünyevî musibetlerin sonları ekseriyetle ferahlı ve hayırlı oluyor; ve madem hakkalyakîn derecesinde yakînî bir kat'î kanaatımız var ki: Biz öyle bir hakikata hayatımızı vakfetmişiz ki, güneşten daha parlak ve Cennet gibi güzel ve saadet-i ebediye gibi şirindir. Elbette biz bu sıkıntılı haller ile müftehirane, müteşekkirane bir mücahede-i maneviye yapıyoruz diye şekva etmemek lâzımdır. Aziz kardeşlerim! Evvel âhir tavsiyemiz: Tesanüdünüzü muhafaza; enaniyet, benlik, rekabetten tahaffuz ve itidal-i dem ve ihtiyattır... (Şualar 312) * * * Hem o zât, hem sizler biliniz ki: Ben, Risale-i Nur'un bir hizmetkârıyım ve o dükkânın bir dellâlıyım. O ise (Risale-i Nur), Arş-ı A'zam'la bağlı olan Kur'an-ı Azîmüşşan ile bağlanmış bir hakikî tefsiridir. Benim şahsımdaki kusurat, ona sirayet edemez. Benim yırtık dellâllık elbisem, onun bâki elmaslarının kıymetini tenzil edemez… (Kastamonu Lâhikası 247) Ey âhiret dostlarım! Benim Kur'ana hizmetkârlığımdan teberri edip kaçmayınız. Ey âhiret dostlarım! Benim Kur'ana hizmetkârlığımdan teberri edip kaçmayınız. Çünki inşâallah benden size zarar gelmez. Eğer faraza musibet gelse veya bana zulmedilse, siz benden teberri ile kurtulamazsınız.. o hal ile, musibete ve tokata daha ziyade istihkak kesbedersiniz. Hem ne var ki, evhama düşüyorsunuz?...(Mektubat 70) Şu misafirhanedeki vazifem bitmiş midir? Madem ben garibim ve gurbetteyim ve gurbete gideceğim; acaba şu misafirhanedeki vazifem bitmiş midir? Tâ ki sizleri ve Sözler'i tevkil etsem ve bütün bütün alâkamı kessem.. fikri hatırıma geldi. Onun için sizden sormuştum ki: "Acaba yazılan Sözler kâfi midir, noksanı var mı? Yani: Vazifem bitmiş midir?… (Mektubat 26) Eğer korkunuz mesleğimden ve Kur'ana ait dellâllığımdan ve kuvve-i maneviye-i imaniyeden ise Eğer korkunuz mesleğimden ve Kur'ana ait dellâllığımdan ve kuvve-i maneviye-i imaniyeden ise; ellibin nefer değil, yanlışsınız! Meslek itibariyle elli milyon kuvvetindeyim, haberiniz olsun! Çünki Kur'an-ı Hakîm'in kuvvetiyle sizin dinsizleriniz dâhil olduğu halde, bütün Avrupa'ya meydan okuyorum. Bütün neşrettiğim envâr-ı imaniye ile onların fünun-u müsbete ve tabiat dedikleri muhkem kal'alarını zîr ü zeber etmişim. Onların en büyük dinsiz feylesoflarını, hayvandan aşağı düşürmüşüm. Dinsizleriniz dahi içinde bulunan bütün Avrupa toplansa, Allah'ın tevfikiyle beni o mesleğimin bir mes'elesinden geri çeviremezler; inşâallah mağlub edemezler!… Madem böyledir, ben sizin dünyanıza karışmıyorum, siz de benim âhiretime karışmayınız! Karışsanız da beyhudedir. Takdir-i Hudâ, kuvvet-i bâzu ile dönmez Bir şem'a ki, Mevlâ yaka, üflemekle sönmez. (Mektubat 72) Din bir imtihandır. Teklif-i İlahî bir tecrübedir. Din bir imtihandır. Teklif-i İlahî bir tecrübedir. Tâ, ervah-ı âliye ile ervah-ı safile, müsabaka meydanında birbirinden ayrılsın. Nasılki bir madene ateş veriliyor; tâ elmasla kömür, altunla toprak birbirinden ayrılsın. Öyle de bu dâr-ı imtihanda olan teklifat-ı İlahiye bir ibtilâdır ve bir müsabakaya sevktir ki; istidad-ı beşer madeninde olan cevahir-i âliye ile mevadd-ı süfliye, birbirinden tefrik edilsin... Madem Kur'an, bu dâr-ı imtihanda bir tecrübe suretinde, bir müsabaka meydanında beşerin tekemmülü için nâzil olmuştur. Elbette şu dünyevî ve herkese görünecek umûr-u gaybiye-i istikbaliyeye yalnız işaret edecek ve hüccetini isbat edecek derecede akla kapı açacak. Eğer sarahaten zikretse, sırr-ı teklif bozulur. deta gökyüzündeki yıldızlarla vazıhan "Lâ ilahe illallah" yazmak misillü bir bedahete girecek. O zaman herkes ister istemez tasdik edecek. Müsabaka olmaz, imtihan fevt olur. Kömür gibi bir ruh ile elmas gibi bir ruh beraber kalacaklar... (Sözler 266) Risale-i Nur'un erkanları hiddet, tehevvür ve mukabele-i bil-misil yapmamalı Risale-i Nur'un erkânlarının haksız itirazlara karşı haklı fakat zararlı hiddetlerinden kurtarmak lüzumuna binaen; ve ehl-i ilhadın iki taife-i ehl-i hakkın mabeynindeki husumetten istifade ederek, birinin silâhıyla, itirazıyla ötekini cerhedip ve ötekinin delilleriyle berikini çürütüp ikisini de yere vurmak ve çürütmekten içtinaben, Risale-i Nur şakirdleri bu mezkûr dört esasa binaen, muarızlara hiddet ve tehevvürle ve mukabele-i bilmisille karşılamamalı. Yalnız kendilerini müdafaa için musalahakârane, medar-ı itiraz noktaları izah etmek ve cevab vermek gerektir. Çünki bu zamanda enaniyet çok ileri gitmiş. Herkes, kameti mikdarında bir buz parçası olan enaniyetini eritmeyip, bozmuyor; kendini mazur biliyor, ondan niza çıkıyor. Ehl-i hak zarar eder, ehl-i dalalet istifade ediyor… (Kastamonu Lâhikası 196) Bir şahsın hevesi için Bir şahsın tehevvüsü için büyük bir daire-i muhita hareket-i mühimmesinden durdurulmaz… (Kastamonu Lâhikası 220) Tedenninin mühim bir sebebi: Tedenninin mühim bir sebebi: Bazı rüesa ile haksız olarak millete fedakârlık iddia eden sahtekâr hamiyetfüruşlar veya velayeti dava eden ehliyetsiz bazı müteşeyyihlerdir… (Münazarat 55) Yol ikidir: Ya sükut ya sıdk Yol ikidir: Ya sükût etmektir. Çünki söylenilen her sözün doğru olması lâzımdır. Veya sıdktır. Çünki İslâmiyetin esası, sıdktır. İmanın hassası, sıdktır. Bütün kemalâta îsal edici, sıdktır. Ahlâk-ı âliyenin hayatı, sıdktır. Terakkiyatın mihveri sıdktır. lem-i İslâm'ın nizamı, sıdktır. Nev'-i beşeri kâ'be-i kemalâta îsal eden, sıdktır. Ashab-ı Kiram'ı bütün insanlara tefevvuk ettiren sıdktır. Muhammed-i Hâşimî Aleyhissalâtü Vesselâm'ı meratib-i beşeriyenin en yükseğine çıkaran, sıdktır…(İşarat-ül İ'caz 82) S- Herşeyden evvel bize lâzım olan nedir? C- Doğruluk. S- Daha? C- Yalan söylememek. S- Sonra? C- Sıdk, ihlas, sadakat, sebat, tesanüd... (Münazarat 57) S- Şimdiki şeyhlerden ne istersin? C- Daima onların demdemelerinin mevzuu olan ihlası; hem de tekke denilen manevîleşmiş kışlalarda, tarîkat denilen ruhanîleşmiş askerlikte ona murabıt oldukları cihad-ı ekberi ve terk-i iltizam-ı nefsi; hem de onların şiarı olan, zühdün manası olan terk-i menafi'-i şahsiyeyi; hem de daima iddiasında bulundukları ve mizac-ı İslâmiyetin mayesi olan muhabbeti isterim… Yahut inad, gıybet ve tarafdarlığı mebeynlerinden kaldırsınlar… (Münazarat 75) ----- Eğer mesleği tenkis-i gayr ile meziyetini izhar ve husumet-i gayr ile muhabbetini telkin ve inşikak-ı asâyı istilzam eden hiss-i taraftarlık ve meyelan-ı gıybeti intac eden kendine muhabbeti, başkalarına olan husumete mütevakkıf gösterilse; o bir müteşeyyih-i müteevviğdir, bir zi'b-i mütegannimdir. Din ile, dünyanın saydına gider. Ya bir lezzet-i menhuse veya bir içtihad-ı hata onu aldatmış, o da kendisini iyi zannedip büyük meşayihe ve zevat-ı mübarekeye sû'-i zan yolunu açmıştır!. (Münazarat 77) Matbuat âlemiyle tezahüre başlamak, ders vermek zamanı geldi veya gelecek gibidir zannederim. Risale-i Nur bu mübarek vatanın manevî bir halaskârı olmak cihetiyle şimdi iki dehşetli manevî belayı def'etmek için matbuat âlemiyle tezahüre başlamak, ders vermek zamanı geldi veya gelecek gibidir zannederim. O dehşetli beladan birisi: Hristiyan dinini mağlub eden ve anarşiliği yetiştiren şimalde çıkan dehşetli dinsizlik cereyanı, bu vatanı manevî istilasına karşı Risale-in Nur, sedd-i Zülkarneyn gibi bir sedd-i Kur'anî vazifesini görebilir. İkincisi: Ve âlem-i İslâmın bu mübarek vatanın ahalisine karşı pek şiddetli itiraz ve ittihamlarını izale etmek için matbuat lisanıyla konuşmak lâzım gelmiş diye kalbime ihtar edildi. Ben dünyanın halini bilmiyorum, fakat Avrupa'da istilakârane hükmeden ve edyan-ı semaviyeye dayanmayan dehşetli cereyanın istilasına karşı Risale-i Nur hakikatları bir kal'a olduğu gibi; âlem-i İslâmın ve Asya kıt'asının hal-i hazırdaki itiraz ve ittihamını izale ve eskideki muhabbet ve uhuvvetini iade etmeğe vesile olan bir mu'cize-i Kur'aniyedir. Bu memleketin vatanperver siyasîleri çabuk aklını başına alıp Risale-i Nur'u tab'ederek resmî neşretmeleri lâzımdır ki, bu iki belaya karşı siper olsun. Acaba bu yirmi sene zarfında iman-ı tahkikîyi pek kuvvetli bir surette bu vatanda neşreden Risale-i Nur olmasaydı,bu dehşetli asırda acib inkılab ve infilâklarda bu mübarek vatan, Kur'anını, imanını dehşetli sadmelerden tam muhafaza edebilir miydi? … Risale-i Nur'a, daha vatana, idareye zararı dokunmak bahanesiyle tecavüz edilmez, daha kimseyi o bahane ile inandıramazlar. Fakat cepheyi değiştirip, din perdesi altında bazı safdil hocaları veya bid'a tarafdarı veya enaniyetli sofi-meşreblileri bazı kurnazlıklarla Risale-i Nur'a karşı -iki sene evvel İstanbul'da ve Denizli civarında olduğu gibi- istimal etmek ve Risale-i Nur'a ve şakirdlerine ayrı bir cephede tecavüz etmeğe münafıklar çabalıyorlar. İnşâallah muvaffak olamazlar. Risale-i Nur şakirdleri, tam ihtiyatla beraber, bir taarruz olduğu vakitte münakaşa etmesinler, aldırmasınlar. Aldanan ehl-i ilim ve imansa, dost olsunlar. "Biz size ilişmiyoruz. Siz de bize ilişmeyiniz. Biz ehl-i imanla kardeşiz." deyip yatıştırsınlar… Sâniyen: Mübareklerin pehlivanı hem Abdurrahman, hem Lütfü, hem Büyük Hâfız Ali manalarını taşıyan büyük ruhlu Küçük Ali kardeşimiz bir sual soruyor. Halbuki o sualin cevabı Risale-i Nur'da yüz yerde var. "Risale-i Nur'un erkân-ı imaniye hakkında bu derece kesretli tahşidatı ne içindir? Bir âmî mü'minin imanı büyük bir velinin imanı gibidir, diye eski hocalar bize ders vermişler?" diyor. Elcevab: Başta Ayet-ül Kübra meratib-i imaniye bahislerinde ve âhire yakın müceddid-i elf-i sâni İmam-ı Rabbanî beyanı ve hükmü ki: "Bütün tarîkatların müntehası ve en büyük maksadları, hakaik-i imaniyenin inkişafıdır. Ve bir mes'ele-i imaniyenin kat'iyyetle vuzuhu, bin kerametlerden ve keşfiyatlardan daha iyidir." ve yet-ül Kübra'nın en âhirdeki ve Lâhika'dan alınan o mektubun parçası ve tamamının beyanatı cevab olduğu gibi, Meyve Risalesi'nin tekrarat-ı Kur'aniye hakkında Onuncu Mes'elesi, tevhid ve iman rükünleri hakkında tekrarlı ve kesretli tahşidat-ı Kur'aniyenin hikmeti, aynen bitamamiha onun hakikî tefsiri olan Risale-i Nur'da cereyan etmesi de cevabdır. Hem iman-ı tahkikî ve taklidî ve icmalî ve tafsilî ve imanın bütün tehacümata ve vesveseler ve şübhelere karşı dayanıp sarsılmamasını beyan eden Risale-i Nur parçalarının izahatı, büyük ruhlu Küçük Ali'nin mektubuna öyle bir cevabdır ki, bize hiçbir ihtiyaç bırakmıyor. İkinci Cihet: İman, yalnız icmalî ve taklidî bir tasdike münhasır değil. Bir çekirdekten, tâ büyük hurma ağacına kadar ve eldeki âyinede görünen misalî güneşten tâ deniz yüzündeki aksine, tâ güneşe kadar mertebeleri ve inkişafları olduğu gibi, imanın o derece kesretli hakikatları var ki, binbir esma-i İlahiye ve sair erkân-ı imaniyenin kâinat hakikatlarıyla alâkadar çok hakikatları var ki: "Bütün ilimlerin ve marifetlerin ve kemalât-ı insaniyenin en büyüğü imandır ve iman-ı tahkikîden gelen tafsilli ve bürhanlı marifet-i kudsiyedir" diye ehl-i hakikat ittifak etmişler. Evet iman-ı taklidî, çabuk şübhelere mağlub olur. Ondan çok kuvvetli ve çok geniş olan iman-ı tahkikîde pek çok meratib var. O meratiblerden ilmelyakîn mertebesi, çok bürhanlarının kuvvetleriyle binler şübhelere karşı dayanır. Halbuki taklidî iman bir şübheye karşı bazan mağlub olur. Hem iman-ı tahkikînin bir mertebesi de aynelyakîn derecesidir ki, pek çok mertebeleri var. Belki esma-i İlahiye adedince tezahür dereceleri var. Bütün kâinatı bir Kur'an gibi okuyabilecek derecesine gelir. Hem bir mertebesi de hakkalyakîndir. Onun da çok mertebeleri var. Böyle imanlı zâtlara şübehat orduları hücum da etse, bir halt edemez. Ve ülema-i İlm-i Kelâm'ın binler cild kitabları, akla ve mantığa istinaden te'lif edilip, yalnız o marifet-i imaniyenin bürhanlı ve aklî bir yolunu göstermişler. Ve ehl-i hakikatın yüzer kitabları keşfe, zevke istinaden o marifet-i imaniyeyi daha başka bir cihette izhar etmişler. Fakat Kur'anın mu'cizekâr cadde-i kübrası, gösterdiği hakaik-i imaniye ve marifet-i kudsiye; o ülema ve evliyanın pek çok fevkinde bir kuvvet ve yüksekliktedir. İşte Risale-i Nur bu câmi' ve küllî ve yüksek marifet caddesini tefsir edip, bin seneden beri Kur'an aleyhine ve İslâmiyet ve insaniyet zararına ve adem âlemleri hesabına tahribatçı küllî cereyanlara karşı Kur'an ve iman namına mukabele ediyor, müdafaa ediyor. Elbette hadsiz tahşidata ihtiyacı vardır ki, o hadsiz düşmanlara karşı dayanıp ehl-i imanın imanını muhafazasına Kur'an nuruyla vesile olsun. Hadîs-i Şerif'te vardır ki: "Bir adam seninle imana gelmesi, sana sahra dolusu kırmızı koyunlardan daha hayırlıdır." "Bazan bir saat tefekkür, bir sene ibadetten daha hayırlı olur." Hattâ Nakşîlerin hafî zikre verdiği büyük ehemmiyet, bu nevi tefekküre yetişmek içindir. (Emirdağ Lâhikası (I) 102) Said Nursî Said, Risale-i Nur'a sahib değildir ve o eser onun hüneri olamaz, onunla iftihar edemez Bu zamanda gayet kuvvetli ve hakikatlı milyonlarla fedakârları bulunan meşrebler, meslekler, tarîkatlar, bu dehşetli dalalet hücumuna karşı zahiren mağlubiyete düştükleri halde benim gibi yarım ümmi ve kimsesiz ve mütemadiyen tarassud altında, karakol karşısında ve müdhiş, müteaddid cihetlerle aleyhimde propagandalar ve herkesi benden tenfir etmek vaziyetinde bulunan bir adam, o mesleklerden daha ileri, daha kuvvetli dayanan Risale-i Nur'a sahib değildir ve o eser onun hüneri olamaz, onunla iftihar edemez. Belki doğrudan doğruya Kur'an-ı Hakîm'in bu zamanda bir nevi mu'cize-i maneviyesi olarak rahmet-i İlahiye tarafından ihsan edilmiştir. O adam, binler arkadaşıyla beraber o hediye-i Kur'aniyeye el atmışlar. Her nasılsa birinci tercümanlık vazifesi ona düşmüş. Onun fikri ve ilmi ve zekâsının eseri olmadığına delil, Risale-i Nur'da öyle parçalar var ki, bazı altı saatte, bazı iki saatte, bazı bir saatte, bazı on dakikada yazılan risaleler var. Ben yemin ile temin ediyorum ki, Eski Said'in (R.A.) kuvve-i hâfızası da beraber olmak şartıyla o on dakika işi on saatte fikrim ile yapamıyorum. O bir saatlik risaleyi, iki gün istidadımla, zihnimle yapamıyorum ve o bir günde altı saatlik risale olan Otuzuncu Söz'ü ne ben ve ne de en müdakkik dindar feylesoflar altı günde o tahkikatı yapamazlar ve hâkeza... Demek biz müflis olduğumuz halde, gayet zengin bir mücevherat dükkânının dellâlı ve bir hizmetçisi olmuşuz. Cenab-ı Hak fazl u keremiyle şu hizmette hâlisane, muhlisane bizi ve umum Risale-i Nur talebelerini daim ve muvaffak eylesin. mîn bihürmeti Seyyid-il Mürselîn… (Şualar 683) Said Nursî Otuzbeş senedir ki siyaseti bırakmıştım ve Nurculara da "Bırakınız" diyordum. Sebebi: Otuzbeş senedir ki siyaseti bırakmıştım ve Nurculara da "Bırakınız" diyordum. Sebebi: Siyaset, ihlası kırar. Fakat şimdi hissettim ki: Bazı münafıklar dindarları perde yapıp dini siyasete âlet; sonra da siyaseti dinsizliğe âlet etmeğe çalıştıklarından, safdil dindarların hatırı için bir - iki defa siyasete baktım, gördüm ki: Bizi bu üç - dört mahkemede "Dini siyasete âlet ediyor" diye ittiham edenler, kendileri dessasane dini tezyif etmek için kendileri sonra da siyaseti dinsizliğe âlet etmek için, dinsizlik düsturlarını kanuna bağlamak gibi; dünyada hiç bir şeddad, hiçbir zalim yapmadığı bir dehşet gördüm. Şiddetli bir me'yusiyetim içinde, Hürriyet başında bizimle, yani İttihad-ı Muhammedî Cemiyeti ile, İttihadçıların bir kısmındaki gizli farmasonlara muarız ve manen bizimle, yani İttihad-ı Muhammedi ile müttefik olan Ahrar Fırkası yine otuzbeş sene sonra dirildi, yine uyandı. Birden şeair-i İslâmiyenin başında olan Ezan-ı Muhammedîyi (A.S.M.) farmasonların zincirlerini kırıp ilân etmesiyle, siyasetten kat'-ı alâka eden, eskide İttihad-ı Muhammedî, şimdi Nurcular namını alan ve ittihad-ı İslâm içinde bulunan kardeşlerimiz yanlış basmamak için bazı şeyleri söylemek isterdim. Fakat Risale-i Nur, benim bedelime konuşuyor dedim, yine yüzümü çevirdim. (Beyanat ve Tenvirler 7) اَلْبَاقِى هُوَ الْبَاقِى Kardeşiniz Said Nursî Umum Nur Talebelerine Üstad Bediüzzaman'ın vefatından önce vermiş olduğu en son derstir Aziz kardeşlerim! Bizim vazifemiz müsbet hareket etmektir. Menfî hareket değildir. Rıza-yı İlahîye göre sırf hizmet-i imaniyeyi yapmaktır, vazife-i İlahiyeye karışmamaktır. Bizler asayişi muhafazayı netice veren müsbet iman hizmeti içinde herbir sıkıntıya karşı sabırla, şükürle mükellefiz. Meselâ: Kendimi misal alarak derim: Ben eskiden beri tahakküme ve terzile karşı boyun eğmemişim. Hayatımda tahakkümü kaldırmadığım, bir çok hâdiselerle sabit olmuş. Meselâ: Rusya'da kumandana ayağa kalkmamak, Divan-ı Harb-i Örfî'de i'dam tehdidine karşı mahkemedeki paşaların suallerine beş para ehemmiyet vermediğim gibi, dört kumandanlara karşı bu tavrım tahakkümlere boyun eğmediğimi gösteriyor. Fakat bu otuz senedir müsbet hareket etmek, menfî hareket etmemek ve vazife-i İlahiyeye karışmamak hakikatı için; bana karşı yapılan muamelelere sabırla, rıza ile mukabele ettim. Cercis (A.S.) gibi ve Bedir, Uhud muharebelerinde çok cefa çekenler gibi sabır ve rıza ile karşıladım. Evet meselâ: Seksenbir hatasını mahkemede isbat ettiğim bir müddeiumumînin yanlış iddiaları ile aleyhimizdeki kararına karşı, beddua dahi etmedim. Çünki asıl mes'ele bu zamanın cihad-ı manevîsidir. Manevî tahribatına karşı sed çekmektir. Bununla dâhilî asayişe bütün kuvvetimizle yardım etmektir. Evet mesleğimizde kuvvet var. Fakat bu kuvvet, asayişi muhafaza etmek içindir. وَ لاَ تَزِرُ وَازِرَةٌ وِزْرَ اُخْرَى düsturu ile ki: "Bir cani yüzünden; onun kardeşi, hanedanı, çoluk-çocuğu mes'ul olamaz." İşte bunun içindir ki, bütün hayatımda bütün kuvvetimle asayişi muhafazaya çalışmışım. Bu kuvvet dâhile karşı değil, ancak haricî tecavüze karşı istimal edilebilir. Mezkûr âyetin düsturu ile vazifemiz, dâhildeki asayişe bütün kuvvetimizle yardım etmektir. Onun içindir ki, âlem-i İslâm'da asayişi ihlâl edici dâhilî muharebat ancak binde bir olmuştur. O da, aradaki bir içtihad farkından ileri gelmiştir. Ve cihad-ı maneviyenin en büyük şartı da; vazife-i İlahiyeye karışmamaktır ki, "Bizim vazifemiz hizmettir, netice Cenab-ı Hakk'a aittir; biz vazifemizi yapmakla mecbur ve mükellefiz." Ben de Celaleddin-i Harzemşah gibi, "Benim vazifem hizmet-i imaniyedir; muvaffak etmek veya etmemek Cenab-ı Hakk'ın vazifesidir." deyip ihlas ile hareket etmeyi Kur'andan ders almışım. Haricî tecavüze karşı kuvvetle mukabele edilir. Çünki düşmanın malı, çoluk-çocuğu ganîmet hükmüne geçer. Dâhilde ise öyle değildir. Dâhildeki hareket müsbet bir şekilde manevî tahribata karşı manevî, ihlas sırrı ile hareket etmektir. Hariçteki cihad başka, dâhildeki cihad başkadır. Şimdi milyonlar hakikî talebeleri Cenab-ı Hak bana vermiş. Biz bütün kuvvetimizle dâhilde ancak asayişi muhafaza için müsbet hareket edeceğiz. Bu zamanda dâhil ve hariçteki cihad-ı maneviyedeki fark, pek azîmdir. Bir mes'ele daha var. O da çok ehemmiyetlidir. Hükm-ü Kur'ana göre, bu zamanda mimsiz medeniyetin îcabatından olarak hacat-ı zaruriye dörtten yirmiye çıkmış. Tiryakilikle, görenekle ve itiyadla hacat-ı gayr-ı zaruriye, hacat-ı zaruriye hükmüne geçmiş. hirete iman ettiği halde, zaruret var diye ve zaruret zannıyla dünya menfaati ve maişet derdi için dünyayı âhirete tercih ediyor. Kırk sene evvel bir başkumandan beni bir parça dünyaya alıştırmak için bazı kumandanları, hattâ hocaları benim yanıma gönderdi. Onlar dediler: "Biz şimdi mecburuz. اِنَّ الضَّرُورَاتِ تُبِيحُ الْمَحْظُورَاتِkaidesiyle Avrupa'nın bazı usûllerini, medeniyetin îcablarını taklide mecburuz." dediler. Ben de dedim: "Çok aldanmışsınız. Zaruret sû'-i ihtiyardan gelse kat'iyyen doğru değildir, haramı helâl etmez. Sû'-i ihtiyardan gelmezse, yani zaruret haram yoluyla olmamış ise, zararı yok. Meselâ: Bir adam sû'-i ihtiyarı ile haram bir tarzda kendini sarhoş etse ve sarhoşlukla bir cinayet yapsa; hüküm aleyhine cari olur, mazur sayılmaz, ceza görür. Çünki sû'-i ihtiyarı ile bu zaruret meydana gelmiştir. Fakat bir meczub çocuk cezbe halinde birisini vursa mazurdur, ceza görmez. Çünki ihtiyarı dâhilinde değildir." İşte, ben o kumandana ve hocalara dedim: Ekmek yemek, yaşamak gibi zarurî ihtiyaçlar haricinde başka hangi zaruret var? Sû'-i ihtiyardan, gayr-ı meşru meyillerden ve haram muamelelerden tevellüd eden hareketler, haramı helâl etmeye medar olamazlar. Sinema, tiyatro, dans gibi şeylerde tiryaki olmuş ise, mutlak zaruret olmadığı ve sû'-i ihtiyardan geldiği için, haramı helâl etmeye sebeb olamaz. Kanun-u beşerî de bu noktaları nazara almış ki; ihtiyar haricinde zaruret-i kat'iyye ile, sû'-i ihtiyardan neş'et eden hükümleri ayırmıştır. Kanun-u İlahîde ise, daha esaslı ve muhkem bir şekilde bu esaslar tefrik edilmiş. Bununla beraber zamanın ilcaatı ile zaruretler ortalıkta zannederek bazı hocaların bid'alara tarafdarlığından dolayı onlara hücum etmeyiniz. Bilmeyerek "zaruret var" zannıyla hareket eden o bîçarelere vurmayınız. Onun için kuvvetimizi dâhilde sarfetmiyoruz. Bîçare, zaruret derecesine girmiş, bize muhalif olanlardan hoca da olsa onlara ilişmeyiniz. Ben tek başımla daha evvel aleyhimdeki o kadar muarızlara karşı dayandığım, zerre kadar fütur getirmediğim, o hizmet-i imaniyede muvaffak olduğum halde; şimdi milyonlar Nur Talebesi olduğu halde, yine müsbet hareket etmekle onların bütün tahkiratlarına, zulümlerine tahammül ediyorum. Biz dünyaya bakmıyoruz. Baktığımız vakitte onlara yardımcı olarak çalışıyoruz. Asayişi muhafazaya müsbet bir şekilde yardım ediyoruz. İşte bu gibi hakikatlar itibariyle, bize zulüm de etseler hoş görmeliyiz. Risale-i Nur'un neşri her tarafta kanaat-ı tâmme verdi ki, Demokratlar dine taraftardırlar. Şimdi bir risaleye ilişmek; vatan, millet maslahatına tamamen zıddır… Bir mahrem risale vardı ki, o mahrem risalenin neşrini men'etmiştim. "Öldükten sonra neşrolunsun" demiştim. Sonra mahkemeler alıp okudular, tedkik ettiler; sonra beraet verdiler. Mahkeme-i Temyiz, o beraeti tasdik etti. Ben de bunu dâhilde asayişi temin için ve yüzde doksan beş masuma zarar gelmemesi için neşredenlere izin verdim. "Said, meşveretle neşredebilir." dedim. Üçüncü Mes'ele: Şimdi küfr-ü mutlak, öyle cehennem-i manevî neşrine çalışıyor ki, kâinatta hiçbir kâfir ona yanaşmamak lâzım geliyor. Kur'anın "Rahmeten lil-âlemîn" olduğunun bir sırrı budur ki: Nasıl Müslümanlara rahmettir; âhirete iman, Allah'a iman ihtimalini vermesiyle de, bütün dinsizlere ve bütün âleme ve nev'-i beşere rahmet olmasına bir nükte, bir işarettir ki; o manevî cehennemden dünyada da onları bir derece kurtarmış. Halbuki şimdi fen ve felsefenin dalalet kısmı; yani Kur'anla barışmayan, yoldan çıkmış, Kur'ana muhalefet eden kısmı, küfr-ü mutlakı komünistler tarzında neşre başladılar. Komünistlik perdesinde anarşistliği netice verecek bir surette münafıklar, zındıklar vasıtasıyla ve bazı müfrit dinsiz siyasetçiler vasıtasıyla neşir ile aşılanmağa başlandığı için; şimdiki hayat, dinsiz olarak kabil değildir, yaşamaz. "Dinsiz bir millet yaşamaz" hükmü bu noktaya işarettir. Küfr-ü mutlak olduğu zaman, hakikat-ı halde yaşanmaz. Onun için Kur'an-ı Hakîm, bu asırda bir mu'cize-i maneviyesi olarak Risale-i Nur şakirdlerine bu dersi vermiş ki; küfr-ü mutlaka, anarşistliğe karşı sed çeksin. Hem çekmiş. Evet Çin'i, hem yarı Avrupa'yı ve Balkan'ları istilâ eden bu cereyana karşı bizi muhafaza eden Kur'an-ı Hakîm'in bu dersidir ki; o hücuma karşı sed çekmiş, bu suretle o tehlikeye karşı çare bulmuştur. Demek bir müslüman mümkün değil, başka bir dine girip, ya Hristiyan ve Yahudi, hususan bolşevik gibi olmak... Çünki bir İsevî müslüman olsa, İsa Aleyhisselâm'ı daha ziyade sever. Bir Musevî müslüman olsa, Musa Aleyhisselâm'ı daha ziyade sever. Fakat bir müslüman, Muhammed Aleyhissalâtü Vesselâm'ın zincirinden çıksa, dinini bıraksa, daha hiçbir dine girmez, anarşist olur; ruhunda kemalâta medar hiçbir halet kalmaz. Vicdanı tefessüh eder, hayat-ı içtimaiyeye bir zehir olur. Onun için Cenab-ı Hakk'a şükür Kur'an-ı Hakîm'in işarat-ı gaybiyesi ile kahraman Türk ve Arab milletleri içinde lisan-ı Türkî ve Arabî ile bu asrı kurtaracak bir mu'cize-i Kur'aniyenin Risale-i Nur namıyla bir dersi intişara başlamış. Ve onaltı sene evvel altıyüzbin adamın imanını kurtardığı gibi, şimdi milyonlardan geçtiği sabit olmuş. Demek Risale-i Nur; beşeri anarşilikten kurtarmağa bir derece vesile olduğu gibi, İslâm'ın iki kahraman kardeşi olan Türk ve Arab'ı birleştirmeye, bu Kur'anın kanun-u esasîlerini neşretmeğe vesile olduğunu düşmanlar da tasdik ediyorlar. Madem bu zamanda küfr-ü mutlak Kur'an'a karşı çıkıyor. Küfr-ü mutlakta cehennemden ziyade dünyada da daha büyük bir cehennem var. Çünki ölüm madem öldürülmüyor. Her gün beşerde otuzbin cenaze ölümün devamına şehadet ediyor. Bu ölüm küfr-ü mutlaka düşenlere, yahut taraftar olanlara; hem şahsın i'dam-ı ebedîsi ve bütün geçmiş, gelecek akrabalarının da i'dam-ı ebedîsi olarak düşündüğü için, Cehennem'den on defa daha fazla dehşetli Cehennem azabı çeker. Demek o Cehennem azabını küfr-ü mutlakla kalbinde duyuyor. Çünki herbir insan akrabasının saadetiyle mes'ud, azabıyla muazzeb olduğu gibi; Allah'ı inkâr edenlerin itikadlarınca bütün o saadetleri mahvoluyor, yerine azablar geliyor. İşte bu zamanda, bu dünyada bu manevî cehennemi insanların kalbinden izale eden tek bir çaresi var: O da Kur'an-ı Hakîm'dir. Ve bu zamanın fehmine göre onun bir mu'cize-i maneviyesi olan Risale-i Nur eczalarıdır. Şimdi Allah'a şükrediyoruz ki, siyasî partiler içinde bir parti, bir parça bunu hissetti ki; o eserlerin neşrine mani' olmadı; hakaik-i imaniyenin dünyada bir cennet-i maneviyeyi ehl-i imana kazandırdığını isbat eden Risale-i Nur'a mümanaat etmedi, neşrine müsaadekâr davrandı; naşirlerine de tazyikattan vazgeçti. Kardeşlerim! Hastalığım pek şiddetli, belki pek yakında öleceğim veyahut bütün bütün konuşmaktan -bazan men'olduğum gibi- men' edileceğim. Onun için benim Nur âhiret kardeşlerim, ehven-üş şerr deyip bazı bîçare yanlışçıların hatalarına hücum etmesinler. Daima müsbet hareket etsinler. Menfî hareket vazifemiz değil. Çünki dâhilde hareket menfîce olmaz. Madem siyasetçilerin bir kısmı Risale-i Nur'a zarar vermiyor, az müsaadekârdır; ehven-üş şerr olarak bakınız. Daha a'zam-üş şerden kurtulmak için; onlara zararınız dokunmasın, onlara faideniz dokunsun. Hem dâhildeki cihad-ı manevî; manevî tahribata karşı çalışmaktır ki; maddî değil, manevî hizmetler lâzımdır. Onun için ehl-i siyasete karışmadığımız gibi, ehl-i siyaset de bizimle meşgul olmaya hiçbir hakları yok. Meselâ: Bir parti bana binler vecihle sıkıntı verdiği halde, hattâ otuz senede hapisler de tazyikler de olduğu halde, hakkımı helâl ettim. Ve azablarına mukabil, o bîçarelerin yüzde doksanbeşini tezyif ve itirazlara, zulümlere maruz kalmaktan kurtulmaya vesile oldum ki, وَ لاَ تَزِرُ وَازِرَةٌ وِزْرَ اُخْرَى âyeti hükmünce kabahat ancak yüzde beşe verildi. O aleyhimizdeki partinin şimdi hiçbir cihetle aleyhimizde şekvaya hakları yoktur. Hattâ bir mahkemede yanlış muhbirlerin ve casusların evhamları ile; bizi, yetmiş kişiyi, mahkûm etmek için sû'-i fehmiyle, dikkatsizliği ile Risale-i Nur'un bazı kısımlarına yanlış mana vererek seksen yanlışla beni mahkûm etmeye çalıştığı halde, mahkemelerde isbat edildiği gibi, en ziyade hücuma maruz bir kardeşiniz, mahpus iken pencereden o müddeiumumînin üç yaşındaki çocuğunu gördü, sordu, dediler: "Bu müddeiumumînin kızıdır." O masumun hatırı için o müddeîye beddua etmedi. Belki onun verdiği zahmetler; o Risale-i Nur'un, o mu'cize-i maneviyenin intişarına, ilânına bir vesile olduğu için rahmetlere inkılab etti. Kardeşlerim, belki ben öleceğim. Bu zamanın bir hastalığı daha var; o da benlik, enaniyet, hodfüruşluk, hayatını güzelce medeniyet fantaziyesiyle geçirmek iştihası, tiryakilik gibi hastalıklardır. Risale-i Nur'un Kur'andan aldığı dersin en birinci esası: Benlik, enaniyet, hodfüruşluğu terk etmek lüzumudur. Tâ ihlas-ı hakikî ile imanın kurtarılmasına hizmet edilsin. Cenab-ı Hakk'a şükür, o a'zamî ihlası kazananların pek çok efradı meydana çıkmış. Benliğini, şan ü şerefini en küçük bir mes'ele-i imaniyeye feda eden çoktur. Hattâ Nur'un bîçare bir şakirdinin düşmanları dost olduğu vakit onunla sohbet etmek çoğaldığı için, rahmet-i İlahiye cihetinde sesi kesilmiş. Hem de ona takdirle bakanlar, isabet-i nazar hükmüne geçip onu incitiyor. Hattâ musafaha etmek de tokat vurmak gibi sıkıntı veriyor. "Senin bu vaziyetin nedir?" diye soruldu, "Madem milyonlar kadar arkadaşların var, neden bunların hatırlarını muhafaza etmiyorsun?" Cevaben dedi: -Madem mesleğimiz a'zamî ihlastır; değil benlik, enaniyet, dünya saltanatı da verilse, bâki bir mes'ele-i imaniyeyi o saltanata tercih etmek a'zamî ihlasın iktizasıdır. Meselâ: Harb içinde, avcı hattında, düşmanın top gülleleri arasında Kur'an-ı Hakîm'in tek bir âyetinin, tek bir harfinin, tek bir nüktesini tercih ederek, o gülleler içinde Habib kâtibine "Defteri çıkar!" diyerek at üstünde o nükteyi yazdırmış. Demek Kur'anın bir harfinin bir nüktesini, düşmanın güllelerine karşı terketmemiş; ruhunun kurtulmasına tercih etmiş. O kardeşimize sorduk: "Bu acib ihlası nereden ders almışsın?" Demiş: İki noktadan: Birisi: lem-i İslâmiyetin en acib harbi olan Bedir Harbi'nde namaz vaktinde cemaatten hissesiz kalmamak için, düşmanın hücumu ile beraber mücahidlerin yarısı silâhını bırakıp cemaat hayrına şerik olmak, iki rek'at sonra onlar da hissedar olsun diye Fahr-i lem Aleyhissalâtü Vesselâm bir hadîs-i şerifiyle emretmiş olmasıdır. Madem harbde bu ruhsat var. Ve madem cemaat hayrı da sünnet olduğu halde, o sünnete riayet etmek en büyük bir hâdise-i dünyeviyeye tercih edilmiş. Üstad-ı Mutlak'ın böyle bir işaretinden bir nüktecik alarak, biz de ruh u canımızla ittiba' ediyoruz. İkincisi: Kahraman-ı İslâm İmam-ı Ali Radıyallahü Anhü Celcelutiye'nin çok yerlerinde ve âhirinde bir himayetçi istemiş ki, namaz içinde huzuruna gaflet gelmesin. Düşmanları tarafından ona bir hücum manası hatırına gelmemek, sırf namazdaki huzuruna pek çok olan düşmanları tarafından bir hücum tasavvuruyla namazdaki huzuruna mani' olunmamak için bir muhafız ifriti dergâh-ı İlahîden niyaz etmiş. İşte bu bîçare, ömrü bu zamanda hodfüruşluk içinde yuvarlanan bîçare kardeşiniz de; hem Sebeb-i Hilkat-ı lem'den, hem Kahraman-ı İslâm'dan bu iki küçük nükteyi ders aldım. Ve bu zamanda çok lâzım olan Kur'anın esrarına ehemmiyet vermekle, harb içinde ruhunun muhafazasını dinlemeyerek, Kur'anın bir harfinin bir nüktesini beyan etmiş. (Emirdağ Lâhikası (II) 241) Said Nursî Nur talebelerinden بِاسْمِهِ سُبْحَانَهُ اَلسَّلاَمُ عَلَيْكُمْ وَ رَحْمَةُ اللَّهِ وَ بَرَكَاتُهُ اَبَدًا دَائِمًا Aziz sıddık kahraman kardeşlerimiz, Evvelâ: Binler selâm ve sevgilerimizi sunar, hizmet-i imaniye ve Kur'aniyede muvaffakiyetler diler, dualarınızı bekleriz. Sâniyen: Cereyan etmekte olan hâdisatın muhtemel menfî tesirlerinden kalb ve ruhlarımızı âzade bulundurmak; ve birşey meydana geldikten sonra daima kader cihetini düşünerek hikmetli ve güzel taraflarını görmek ve zahirî ruha dokunan kaba, şerr, musibet cihetlerine fazla nazarı dolaştırmamak -Risale-i Nur'dan aldığımız derslere binaen- lâzımdır. Kardeşlerimiz, gözlerimiz hâlâ nemli, yaşlarımız dinmedi ve dinmeyecek... O sevgili Üstadımız en sevgili, en hicranlı hâtıraları hâfızalarımızda bırakarak aramızdan maddeten ayrıldı, rahmet-i Rahman'a, Peygamber-i Zîşan'ımızın (A.S.M.) yanına kavuştu. Onu çok arıyoruz ve arayacağız. Bahtiyarız bizler ki, bu dehşetli asırda bizlere Kur'ana hizmet aşkını Risale-i Nur vasıtasıyla kazandırdı. Yirminci asrın insan psikolojisini, içtimaiyatının tam ve hakikatlı bir tahlilini yaparak, bu hizmette kalb ve akılları teshir edecek müsbet ve ilmî ikna usûllerini bizlere öğretti. Canından fazla sevdiği ve üzerinde gözbebeği gibi titrediği Risale-i Nur hizmetini talebelerine emanet etti. Biz de bu emaneti bütün ruhumuzla muhafaza edip, nesilden nesile ileteceğiz inşâallah. Çünki o külliyatın her sahifesinde Said Nursî var, her satırında Bediüzzaman konuşuyor. Seksen küsur senenin başını eğdiremediği mücahid-i ekber, allâme-i cihan, sarığı başında bizimle sohbet ediyor... Ve diyor: "Evet ümitvar olunuz! Şu istikbal inkılâbı içerisinde en yüksek gür sadâ, İslâmın sadâsı olacaktır." "Aziz sıddık kardeşlerim, merak etmeyiniz, biz inayet altındayız. Zahiren zahmetler altında rahmetler var." "Aziz, sıddık, sarsılmaz, telaş etmez, âhireti bırakıp fâni dünyaya dönmez kardeşlerim.." Ey Risale-i Nur'un talebesi! Hayatı hârikalarla dolu Üstadın yaşayan, manen hükmeden sesini duy! Ey büyük Üstad! Minnet sana, şükran sana, rahmet hep sana!.. Ey kardeş dikkat buyur! Denizli hapsinde bütün esbab-ı âlem zahiren Üstadın aleyhinde.. i'dam hükümleriyle mahkemeye verilmişken Üstad diyor: "Merak etmeyiniz kardeşlerim, o nurlar parlayacaklar." Bu söz nasıl tahakkuk etti! Üstadımızın dediği gibi: "Bize şimdi lâzım, kemal-i teslimiyetle sabır ve temkinde bulunmak ve bilhassa inkisar-ı hayale düşmemek ve bazan ümidin hilaf-ı zuhuruyla me'yus olmamak ve muvakkat fırtınalarla sarsılmamak, inayet-i İlahiyenin imdadımıza gelmesini tevekkül ile beklemektir." Burada birbirimize çok tekrar ettiğimiz bir dersimiz de: Vazifemizin yalnız ve yalnız hizmet ve neşir olduğu ve neticenin Cenab-ı Hakk'a ait bir keyfiyet bulunduğu hususudur. Tedbiri ise, a'zamî faaliyet ve a'zamî hizmet içerisinde tedbir olarak mütalaa ediyoruz. Yoksa hizmeti -Allah göstermesin ve Üstadımızı kabrinde mahzun etmesin- hiss, heva ve nefsin bir tezahürü olan tamamen veya muvakkaten terk etmek manasında değil... Bidayet-i İslâmdan beri gelen hâdisatı, zamanın şeridinde ibretle seyretmek, Nurları okumak, okutmak, yazmak suretindeki meşguliyetle hizmet-i Kur'aniye ve imaniyeyi devam ettirmek, kalbi ferahlandırmak, aramızdaki uhuvvet ve muhabbeti ziyadeleştirerek ihlasla ve tam tevekkül ve teslim içerisinde müsbet hareket ederek, hizmette kusur göstermemek elzemdir. Kanaatımız ve imanımız budur. Hizmet.. durmadan, dinlenmeden, yılmadan hizmet... Kasırgalar, tufanlar saldırsa yine hizmet... Bu vatan ahalisinin Nurlara en az ekmek, hava ve su kadar ihtiyacı var. Sefahet ve ahlâksızlığın cemiyetimizin bünyesini bir kanser gibi kemirdiğini ve her geçen dakikanın bilhassa genç nesillerimizi uçurumlara attığını, bütün bir vatan sathına yayılmak istidadını gösteren serserilik ve anarşi tohumlarının hayatiyet ve bekamızı tehdid edecek hale geldiğini, kör olanlar da gördü. Elbette Risale-i Nur'la bu müdhiş yaranın tedavisine çalışılacak. Bu can bu tende durdukça, koynunda bir tarihin yattığı ve bütün bir ecdad kalbinin çarptığı bu vatanın; câmiler, mescidler, türbeler kokan temiz havasını teneffüs ettikçe, ebedler tarafına doğru bu manevî bayrak dalgalanacak, bu iman yanacak, sönmeyecek inşâallah... Nihayet en garazkârlar da anlayacak ki, "Bir hakikat var, hiçbir şey'e fedâ edilmez, ehl-i dalâlete başını eğmez, mağlûb olmaz." "Evet, bu şehri yüz defa mezaristana boşaltan ölüm hakikatı, elbette hayattan ziyade bir istediği var. Ve onun i'damından kurtulmak çaresi; insanların her mes'elesinin fevkinde en büyük ve en ehemmiyetli ve en lüzumlu bir ihtiyac-ı zarurî ve kat'îsidir." Müsaade ederseniz burada bir an Üstadımıza sesleneceğiz: Üstadımız! Elimizde nur var, siyaset topuzu yok. Asayiş memurlarıdır manen talebelerin... Düsturlarını öylesine benimsedik, nasihatlarını öylesine dinledik ki; kabrinde rahatsız edildiğin demde dilimiz susmadı, elimiz Nur Risalelerini bırakmadı, ayaklarımız menfî ümitlerin hilafına envar-ı imaniye ve cihad-ı diniye meydanlarında koşuştu, hislerimiz galeyana geldi, hissiyatımız coştu, hicran ve tahassür, azab ve işkenceler içinde âdeta sergerdan gibi dolaştık, intikamımızı Risale-i Nur'un ihtiva ettiği tahkikî iman derslerini okumak ve okutmakla aldık. "Birimiz şarkta, birimiz garbda, birimiz cenubda, birimiz şimalde, birimiz âhirette, birimiz dünyada da olsak biz yine birbirimizle beraberiz" sözün içli bir teselli marşımız oldu. Netice: Üzülecek hiçbir şey yok, zulüm olursa ömrü de az olur. Kader herşeyden üstündür. Hülâsa: Müjde var! Muktezi ise herşey var. Bir manevî sefer var, Risale-i Nur'u okuyarak Üstada kavuşuncaya kadar... Müjde var arkadaşlar, müjde var. Said yaşıyor, yaşayacak! İşte misal: "Yakînim var ki, istikbal semavatı, zemin-i Asya Bahem olur teslim, yed-i beyza-yı İslâma..." Nur Talebeleri Avrupa Nur Talebelerinden Mahmut Tunalı بِاسْمِهِ سُبْحَانَهُ Pek muhterem aziz kardeşlerimiz, Gönderdiğiniz risaleleri büyük bir sevinç ve sürurla alıyor ve sizlere dualar ediyoruz. Bizi tenvir ettiğinizden dolayı, Allah sizden razı olsun ve Cennet-ül Firdevs'te cemaline müşerref eylesin. Eğer bu dalaletli asırda Cenab-ı Hak bu Nur Risalelerini ihsan etmese idi, ümmet-i merhume bu asırda gaflette kalacaktı. Çünki manevî hastalıklar dört yandan kaplamış, hattâ içeriye girmiş; mikroplar akciğerleri emiyorlar. Bazı bîçareler halen yine farkında değil... Risaleleri hem okuyor, hem bu ümmetin haline ağlıyorum. Fakat Risale-i Nur'un fevkalâde bir rağbete mazhar olduğuna vâkıf olmak ve müşahede etmek sayesinde, yine de ümitsiz değilim. Allahü Teâlâ'ya sonsuz şükürler... Onun nuru bize de yetişti. Hasta kalbimize merhem olan Nur Risalelerini okuyoruz.. Orada her derde deva bulduk. Kalbimizdeki ye'si kovdu, bizleri baştan ayağa nura garketti. Allah bu risalelerin müellifi Bediüzzaman Said Nursî Hazretlerinden ebediyen razı olsun. Yerlerini Cennet-ül Firdevs kılsın. Bizleri de onun şefaatine nail eylesin. O Zât-ı Mübarek'in bu sözü bize aşk, şevk ve kuvvet kaynağı oluyor: "İnşâallah istikbaldeki İslâmiyetin kuvvetiyle medeniyetin mehasini galebe edecek, zemin yüzünü pisliklerden temizleyecek; sulh-u umumîyi de temin edecek; hak ve hakkaniyetin manevî kılınçları düşmanları mağlub edip dağıtacak. Hakikat-ı İslâmiyenin güneşi ile sulh-u umumî dairesinde hakikî medeniyeti görmeyi, rahmet-i İlahiyeden bekliyoruz." Bu yolda manevî mücadeleye devam edeceğiz. Önümüze ne çıkarsa çıksın, aldırmayacağız. Canımızı da feda edeceğiz. Allah cümle kardeşlere nusret, muvaffakiyet ve hayırlar versin. mîn, âmîn... Müsterih ol ey şâh-ı evliya! Sen ölmedin, senin ardından koşanlar, günden güne çoğalmaktadırlar. اَلْبَاقِى هُوَ الْبَاقِى Avrupa Nur Talebelerinden Mahmut Tunalı (Sh:245)